Soul's Wings PT 2
by keithallen
Summary: Continuation of Soul's Wings by Knight Estoc I adopted this story to finish it because I love it. I hope you do too.
1. Chapter 1

Soul's Wings PT 2

 **I decided to take a crack at continuing this fan-fic. And yes, I asked Knight Estoc first before I started it. The reason I took this on is that it is a good story that needs to be finished IMO. Obviously the writing style will be a bit different, but I will hold to the scope and intent of the original story line. As for 'Canon' - if you want Canon, go see the GUP girls, they got canons. As for Genre, take your best guess, I pretty much ignore that word, a decent story deals with life, not just one aspect IMO.**

 **So, here we go, I hope you folks like it. Comments and suggestions are welcome to help me improve my writing, but pure nasty comments will get you blocked.  
**

 **On with the story.**

The Seventh Spell

One thing that was bothering Harry was all the trinkets he'd lost. Items of power and ability to store power that he no longer had. If nothing else, he wanted his duster and his staff back. He did feel rather naked without them. Very unmanly. OK, so he had a jacket now he was working on. It still wasn't his duster. Watching Kusano tend to Miya's flowers with her, Lash decided to butt in on his thoughts again.

' _Host, have you thought about where that forest came from?'_

' _Why? Do you want me to live in the woods? If you expect me to wear a red plaid shirt and sing the Lumberjack song, you're out of luck.'_

' _Just something you might want to consider. Those trees were not natural, were they?'_

Watching Kusano, Harry noticed she had a small plant in a flower pot. Running over to him, she beamed, "Big Brother! Look at what Miya gave me!"

The plant was only a seedling, a couple inches tall. "That was nice of Miya. Did you thank her?"

"Uh huh," Kusano said with a bob of her head.

"What kind is it?" Harry prodded.

"It's a cute little plant," Kusano beamed.

OK, so the kid had no idea what kind of plant it was. A plant was a plant, right? Unless it was poison ivy.

' _Ask her if it grows'_ Lash coaxed.

' _Or wilt and die.'_ Harry thought back. "Make sure you water it, Kuu," he told her.

"I will!" she assured him then climbed up into his lap.

Harry felt Akitsu settle down beside him. He looked over at her. Akitsu cast him a blushing smile, then looked down.

"Oh look there is room to spar out here!" Musubi said happily.

Harry looked behind him to see her gazing at the yard. He winced, wondering if she wanted to spar with him. He wasn't a boxer and Musubi hit hard. "I'm afraid I suck at boxing," he offered.

Musubi looked at him and giggled. "That's funny! I can't spar with my Ashikabi!"

"Good thing, too," Harry said, relieved.

"Fu fu fu," Miya said behind her hand as she cast Musubi a grin. "If you want to exercise, then come out early morning. I will spar with you," she said.

"You will? Thank you Miya!" Musubi chimed in a bounce that made her chest wiggle.

Harry turned his head to not see. Too late.

Lash chuckled. _'and you get to sleep with those. Maybe you should fluff them up for pillows?'_ she then laughed.

Harry ignored her. He had other things to think about. One was Musubi. He understood - partially, that she was in this 'Sekerei game' to fight. What about little Kusano? Surely no one expected her to fight. The kid was 8, if that. What could she do that stood a chance at hurting someone, throw her flowerpot at them?

"Hey Musibi? Not all Sekerei have to fight, right?" he asked.

"We do!" Musubi said.

"But, not kids like Kusano here," Harry said.

"All Sekerei," Musubi stated. "I'm sure Kusano has her talents too."

"What? That's just not right," Harry said firmly.

Musubi shrugged and said, "That's the rules. Every Sekerei is in this battle."

"Not Kusano," Harry stated. "Anyone wants to hurt Kusano, and I'll teach them a lesson they will never forget," he said in a hard tone.

"Fu fu fu," Miya said from behind her hand. "I don't think Askikabi are allowed to fight."

"I will fight for you, Ashikabi!" Musubi announced.

' _Harry, I sense this contest is not what you think it is_.'

"Something is rotten in Denmark," Harry said dryly, agreeing with Lash.

"Where's Denmanrk?" Musubi asked.

"Very, very far away from here," Harry said absently. "How about Akitsu? Doe she have to fight?"

"I'm broken," Akitsu said from behind him.

"Akitsu can't have an Ashikabi, so she can't fight," Musubi explained.

"I will fight for you, Master," Akitsu said.

"Call me Harry."

"Yes, Master Harry."

Harry let out a sigh. What kind of war was this that a half-pint girl could fight, but one of the strongest Sekerei he'd met yet, couldn't? These were some screwed up rules. And who ever heard of such rules in any war?

' _There's something your missing here_ ,'

' _Ya think?_ ' Harry thought back. He got up to see Akitsu behind him. Looking at her as close as he could and avoid a Soul Gaze, he said, "Akitsu, you're not broken. You're a healthy young woman, you have your abilities, and I will not let you be alone. Forget that MBI 'broken' nonsense. To me, you're fine the way you are."

Akitsu blushed. "Than you Ma … Harry," she said with a smile.

Harry nodded and said, "I'm going go get cleaned up before the rush."

"Can I help?" Akitsu asked.

"No indecent acts at the Maison Izumo," Miya sung in warning.

"I can handle it, Akitsu, just relax, OK?" Harry assured her.

Going upstairs, Harry went to his room and got a fresh change of clothes and his bathroom supplies. As far as he knew, everyone was downstairs or out. He walked to the bathroom. Seeing the door shut, he raised a hand to knock just to be sure it was empty and the door came open, a strange girl's face was right in front of his.

A very pretty face. Light brown eyes he looked right into.

' _look away_!' Lash thought frantically.

Too late.

In an instant, Harry knew who this was The Sekerei named Uzume, Sekerei number 10. Her Ashikabi that she was in love with was Chiho. Chiho was in the hospital with a terminal blood disease. Medicine was keeping her alive. Medicine supplied by a man named Higa. Higa knew who Chiho and Uzume were. He was using Uzume to murder for him. Uzume's pure white soul was being heavily tarnished from committing murders for Higa. If she didn't, Higa would stop the meds and let Chiho die. He saw animal costumes Uzume had and wore to help cheer Chiho up. A pure, simple soul, forced to commit murders.

 _'Break away now_!' Lash screamed into his skull. Harry swore he felt Lash turn his head. He did break away, stunned by what he saw from the girl. From what she was being forced to do. He backed up against the hallway wall and slid down to sit.

Uzume's reaction was more violent. She let out a gasp and backpedaled, tripping and falling into the bathtub. Her face was set in abject horror.

All Harry could see now was her lower legs, feet and the top of her head. Knowing he had seen into her soul, He could only imagine what she'd seen in his. "I'm really sorry," he said in a hollow tone.

No response.

Harry climbed back up to his feet. Fixing his gaze on the floor, he said, "I am very sorry. Please forgive me." He moved to walk away.

Wide eyed, in a quiet, mouse like voice, Uzume asked, "What are you?"

"Damned," Harry replied simply.

Musubi came running up the hall. "Ashikabi!" she cried. Running up to him, she saw Uzume motionless in the bathtub. She immediately cocked her fists and announced, "I am Musubi, number 88, get up and fight me!"

Harry turned and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, Musubi, leave her alone."

"Master?" Akitsu asked as she came up, eyeing him intently.

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing, come on, girls," he said vacantly and pushed them gently away from the bathroom.

"But, Ashikabi, We're suppose to fight other Sekerei for you," Musubi complained.

"Not her. Leave Uzume alone. She has enough to deal with," Harry told her.

Studying him, Musubi asked, "Did you do something to her, Ashikabi? She curled up in the empty bathtub, and she's crying."

"I did something all right," Harry replied. Yeah, he sure did. He showed her what was possibly the most horrible sights one would ever see. What a greeting huh? See a pretty girl, so what do you do Harry? How about a nice Soul Gaze to really screw up her life. Nightmares of Harry, the gift that keeps on giving.

 _'Harry, Higa needs to die_ ,' Lash thought firmly.

First thought, Harry agreed. The black called to Harry. He was more than capable of it. He knew everything he needed to know. Where Higa was, what he looked like, when he would be at the hospital. Uzume had supplied it all. A quick fire spear through the man would do it. Lash even send him a mental picture of making his demise slower to let him suffer like Uzume was suffering. Use sheer force to squash the man and slowly tear his skin off and rip off an arm or two. Enough fire to keep him from bleeding to death right away and prolong his pain. Let everyone hear the man's wail of agony like Uzume was agonizing every time she was forced to assassinate another Sekerei for that man to keep her precious Ashikabi alive. The Black and Lash assured him this death would be justified.

Harry shook his head. No. The temptation was there, always there and at the moment it was nearly overwhelming. He wished Ancient Mai was here to slap him around some for even thinking of dipping into the Black.

Another thought hit Harry. Chiho wasn't just a person to complete Uzume, Uzume loved Chiho with all her heart. Yes, she would kill to keep Chiho alive, Uzume had no choice in the matter. Higa knew this, and used her accordingly. That scum needed to die, painfully. Lash cheered this thought on.

"Would that help Chiho or Uzume?" Harry asked aloud.

"Ashikabi, who are they?" Musubi asked.

Harry looked at her. Right, he'd said that aloud. Looking at her, he was wondering if he should tell her. What the hell, he'd already screwed up royally today. Why not make it a full train wreck? "Chiho is Uzume's Ashikabi. She's very sick in the hospital. The disease is terminal. Uzume is the Sekerei crying in the tub."

"Fu fu fu," Miya said from behind her hand up ahead of them. "And how do you know that, Harry?" Miya asked. Her voice was light, but the look in her eyes was not as she studied him.

Harry quickly broke his gaze.

' _not going for two in a row?_ ' Lash teased.

' _shut up_.'

"I found out from Uzume," Harry admitted.

"Ah, you have met Uzume then?" Miya asked.

"You could say that," Harry said with a wince. "Uzume is very attached to Chiho, and it's complicated."

"Of course Uzume is attached to her Ahsikabi!" Musubi announced with a giggle. Hugging Harry, she happily said, "Ashikabi is for Sekerei to love and protect!"

"I will love and will protect you, Harry, even if we cannot bond," Akitsu said meekly.

Harry glanced at her, then stared at Musubi. Slowly, he said, "I thought I was like this person you needed so you could fight?"

Musubi bobbed her head in agreement. "Yes! A Sekerie needs her Ashikabi to fight her best. That is true, but a Sekeri's Ashikabi is her ... Ashikabi forever!"

"Musubi means that binding an Ashikabi is not to just to fight, but to love and protect them. It is through the love and desire to protect their special one, that allow the Sekerei to fight their hardest," Miya explained.

Harry turned his stare to Miya. "What?" he asked weakly. It sounded like she was talking about marriage here.

Lash burst out laughing in his head. A mental picture of Kigari came into Harry's head and Lash sent him a mental picture of her self laughing wildly and pounding the floor with a fist

Harry groaned and face planted. 'enough Lash!' he thought.

Nope, Lash kept right on laughing.

Wonderful.

"Harry?" Musubi asked, eyeing him with a worried look.

Harry rubbed his face and let out another groan of, "Now I find out." Great, he had two wives (one VERY under aged) a girlfriend and a boyfriend. Lash sent him another mental message, this was a song, 'The Crying Game'. If possible, Lash was laughing even harder. Harry knew she wasn't going to stop any time soon

'Yuk it up, Lash,' he mentally grumbled.

"It take it this was not explained to you?" Miya asked with a smirk.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. At the moment though, I got other things to worry about," he said, to get himself back together. He had a staff to make, a proper duster to get, and a scum bag to take down. And that was just for starters. Yukari had given him the silver bracelet. He also needed to make that into a protection bracelet if he was going to go out and start stomping on bad guys.

"Yes, you will need to pay rent, Mr. Dresden," Miya agreed.

"Oh that's right!" Musubi cried. Fishing into a pocket, she pulled out an envelope. "This is for you, LandLady-san! I went and got some money for you. I don't know how much the rent is for us, but this should help."

"Why thank you, Musubi," Miya said with a smile. She kept her smile up as she added, "It is very noble of you to cover the debts of your Ashikabi who has yet to discuss arrangements for himself and those he's responsible for."

Harry swore he felt the verbal smack on his face Miya had laid on him. Of course that added to Lash's mirth as she howled in laughter in his head.

 _'One can't pay for entertainment like this!_ ' Lash thought during a brief pause in her mirth. At least Lash wasn't prodding him to kill Higa any more.

"Umm, Miya," Harry asked meekly, "May we go discuss ... our arraignments."

"Of course," Miya assured him kindly.

Following Miya, Lash appeared beside Harry wearing a baseball uniform, complete with a bat she held over her shoulder . Across the back of her shirt, it read : Harry's team , batting 1000! She winked and disappeared. Then kept laughing.

' _I hate you_ ,' Harry thought.

.

The rent Harry found, was very reasonable. Since he didn't have a job yet - as in Job, Miya was talking about a full time paying job, not his 'wizard for hie' service. The rent he could not make could be compensated for by doing housework for Miya. He thanked her for her kindness and promised to do his best. Lash giggled in his head the whole time. She had an image of him in a n apron and hanging clothes on the line.

' _Yuk it up, Lash'_

.

Once Miya got Harry settled, she went up to the bath to see Uzume was sitting in the edge of the tub, staring at nothing.

"Fu fu fu, contemplating should be done in your room," Miya told her.

Uzume looked up at Miya with a blank gaze. "Who is he?" she asked weakly.

"Minato?" Miya asked.

Uzume shook her head. "No, Har-ry."

"Why do you call him Har-ry?"

"That is his name. Har-ry Dres-den," Uzume said firmly. "Miya, I saw him. Not the person he looks like, but him! I saw ... inside him. I saw everything! He is not a boy. He is ... power. Power the likes I never knew existed! He looked into me and saw everything. He knows everything about me!" Hugging herself she let out a sniffle and said, "He ... is not human, not Sekerei. I don't know what he is. He's travelled through worlds, fought Gods and demons ... He is wrath incarnate! Tormented, tortured, and carries the words of destruction upon his lips."

Miya raised an eyebrow. She did sense power from Minato. What Uzume was saying was that he bore incredible power. "You say his name is Har-ry, not Minato?"

"Yes! There is one with him also. This one stays hidden in his mind, She is something dark and sinister. She is separate, but bound to stay in his soul. Miya, I saw it all!" Uzume sniffled again, crunching her face up. "He is lightness and darkness. There is so much I can't grasp. What I can, is horrible!"

"You are saying Minato may cause trouble here?" Miya asked.

Uzumue shook her head. "Not here. I saw he had a protective hand over Musubi, the Green Girl and Akitsu," she explained. "He is so powerful all he did was look at me, and now he knows everything about me, and I know too much about him," she said with a shiver. "Miya, how can such a person even exist?"

In a calm tone, Miya said, "Well, Uzume, such thoughts are deep and worth contemplating, but could you do it in your room? People are waiting to use the bath."

Uzume got up and went to her room.

Inside, Miya wasn't so calm. She was going to keep a close eye on Minato, Harry Dresden, or whoever he was.

.

Harry took a walk to clear his head. Of course, Musubi, Akitsu and Kusano felt they had to come along with him. In his head, he did his best to ignore Lash who was working out jingle about 'Harry and his harem'. She added, 'boys included' and fell into a laughing fit again.

One thing Harry was working at was getting another staff. Going into a park, he looked at the trees. The quality of a staff, how much power it was able to store and guide through it did have much to do with the quality. A poor quality staff would work. After all, it was a focusing device. The better the staff was, the more magical energy it could handle and channel through it. As he was studying the branches, he felt a tug on his pant leg.

Looking down, he saw Kusano gazing up at him. "What are you looking for, Big Brother?" she asked.

Harry was careful not to look her in the eye. He'd already terrified one person today. "I am looking for a suitable branch to make into a staff," he explained. "Oak would be best, but I'm not seeing any."

Kusano frowned, then her eyes lit up. "Kuu knows!" she said brightly. "Kuu will make Big Brother one!"

"You will?" Harry asked, amused at her eagerness.

Kusano nodded and stared at her flowerpot. The tiny plant in it shot up to grow six feet long in an instant, straight and tall, and about an inch and a half in diameter. She put the pot down and pulled the plant out. "Here, Big Brother!" she said happily.

Harry stared at the plant. He took it slowly. Life was surging in the single long stem. It was hard and glowed with life. There were no branches, the end had come off square. The tip was pointed. Looking into the pot, he noted another tiny plant had sprung up. "Kuu, how did you do that?" he asked in a whisper of amazement.

"Kuu can speak to plants and make them grow!" Kusano said happily. "Big Brother wanted a good staff, so Kuu asked the plant to be one!"

A living staff. Harry was amazed that this little girl could perform such magic. This wasn't just making a plant grow. She'd made it grow exactly like she had wanted it to. Normally, a staff had to be infused with power, a piece of the user, to make it hold magic. This staff was already infused with the power of life. Seeing a storm cloud overhead, Harry channeled wind at the cloud through the staff. The cloud rolled apart and dispersed as the wind blew it apart.

Wow. He hadn't even made a strong wind, only a good gust. "Thank you, Kuu," he said sincerely.

"Anything for Big Brother!" Kusano replied happily.

Harry looked at Musubi and Akitsu. He wondered if they had secrets he'd yet to discover. Well, he had his staff, and hopefully Kagari would tell him where to get one of those leather coats. Staff in hand, Harry led his small party back to the Inn so he could get to work on his bracelet.

Harry's phone rang before they got out of the park.

"Dresden."

Yukari's irritated voice came over the phone. "Harry, you are a very inconsiderate big brother! I came to see you, but you moved without telling me!"

"Ahh, sorry, Yukari. I've been kind of busy," he offered.

"I see," Yukari replied in a smooth tone, "Your girlfriends are keeping you tied up." she then let out a giggle.

Lash giggled with her and provided an image of Kagari in chains. _Gee, thanks for that image, you pervert._

Ignoring the hysterical fallen angel cackling away in his head, Harry explained, "Really, Yukari, I've had a ton of work to do. We're staying at the Maison Izumo Inn. I didn't forget to tell you on purpose." He gave her the address.

"Be glad you answered your phone, Harry. Mom has invited us out to dinner this Saturday night. She hasn't heard from you either. She's worried your amnesia is getting worse!" Yukari said in a near yell.

"I'm fine, Yukari, it's just hard to remember things," Harry told her. "Tell Mom I'll be there Saturday night ... that is as soon as I know where to be."

"I'll come get you. Now don't forget!"

"I won't promise," Harry said firmly.

"Mom wants to meet your girlfriends too, but make sure they don't wear anything with chains on them," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No chains, got it," he replied.

"See you then!" Yukari said and hung up.

It was then Harry quickly tried to ask, "What time?"

 _'too late,_ ' Lash chided.

Harry's phone rang again.

"Dresden."

It was Minaka's voice. "Ohh, I have bad news for you," he sang. "One of the Sekerei you currently have is not authorized. You need to bring her to the MBI building for disposal."

"I don't think I hear you right," Harry said. "It sounded to me like you want to dispose of... who?"

"The one called Akitsu. She is hanging around you but she is not a real Sekeri. She's broken. You must turn her in," Minaka explained.

"Don't think so," Harry replied flatly.

Sounding firmer, Minaka said, "If you don't bring her in, then we will come get her."

Growing an unpleasant grin, Harry said, "Look, Akitsu has placed herself under my protection. If you try to kidnap her, it will be big trouble."

"Mr. Dresden, don't be foolish. We will do anything to get her back. Even kill you if we have to."

"That sounds like a declaration of war," Harry said in a musing tone.

"Just stay in the park where you are. We'll come get her," Minaka stated and hung up.

Harry looked at his phone and asked, "How does MBI know we're in the park?"

 _'The phones are being tracked,_ ' Lash stated.

Duh, no shit Sherlock. He restrained from whacking himself in the head. "Everyone, give me your phones!" Harry demanded. He got Musubi's phone and Kusano had one. Akitsu didn't have one. right, she was the one they were trying to find. He bundled up theirs and his and forced them away to go flying over by a fountain.

Hearing a police siren wail, Harry knew MBI was close. He did the only thing he could think of. "Everyone, join hands in a line," he said. He held Musubi's hand, she held Akitsu's, Akitsu held Kusano's hand.

"No noise," Harry told them, then performed an obscurement spell. As long as they didn't bump into someone, no one would notice them.

Walking along in a line, they walked past some police who were surrounding the area, then an armored car full of soldiers who came to assist. Yup, they wanted Akitsu pretty bad to being all this hardware.

.

Takami got the news that Akitsu had been found. She went personally to be sure the broken Sekerei was going to be picked up and brought in. She got to the site to discover all they found were some cell phones scattered on the ground.

"Someone has her," Takami said unhappily.

"Yes, Ma'am. We arrived quickly and surrounded the park, this is all we found."

One of the phones rang. Takami picked it up and answered it.

"Mom?" Yukari asked. "But, I dialed Minato. Is he there with you?"

Takami's jaw dropped. "Yukari? Did you talk to Minato not long ago on this phone?"

"Yes, I was telling him about dinner Saturday and found out where he's staying now. I forgot to tell him when, I was calling him back to let him know."

Takami folded an arm under her breasts, not happy her son was trying to hide a broken Sekerei. "Please tell me his address. Minato dropped his phone, I'll take it to him."

.

On the way home, they passed a clothing store. Seeing men's leather coats for sale, Musubi insisted on going in and buying the black leather coat Harry wanted. Harry thanked her. He also noted she used her MBI credit card. That was most likely being tracked also. They had to get rid of them. Going to the nearest bank, Harry, Kusano and Musubi took a cash withdrawal for as much as they could get, then left the cards at the ATM.

"Harry, those are for our spending money," Musubi complained.

"Like the cell phones, they can also be tracked," Harry explained. "We don't want to be found."

Akitsu grabbed Harry's arm and pointed down the street. "Then we better go another way," she said.

Two streets down, an armored car was deploying soldiers.

 _'Host, you told Yukari where we live on that phone, didn't you?_ ' Lash asked.

Awww Shit. Shit, shit, shit! He did. And if they weren't there already, MBI would be showing up soon. "Well, there goes that place to live," he grumbled.

Cool hands laid on his shoulders from behind. "Master, turn me in," Akitsu said softly. "I do not want you hunted because of me."

Harry turned to see her sad face softly gazing at him. "You have it wrong, Akitsu. They are hunting you, and I will not let them have you. You already agreed to serve me, correct?"

"To serve, not to endanger," she said just above a whisper.

Harry gathered her into a hug. "To love and protect goes both ways, Akitsu. I will not let them lay their hands on you. We'll figure it out. What we won't do is give up. Don't you give up on me. Do you hear?"

"Yes," she said meekly and wrapped her arms around him. "I trust you, Master."

"Harry."

"I trust you, Master Harry."

Close enough. They needed a place to live that was way off the beaten track. In the city, that place was very hard to find unless you knew what you were doing. Luckily, Harry had seen much more that the 'bright' side of cities. He knew what he was doing.

.

Takami didn't recognize the address immediately. She did when they drove up to the Inn. This place belonged to Sekerei number One, Miya. Miya had laid her sword down years ago, but she was still the highest ranking and strongest Sekerei. Takami got out of the car, knowing diplomacy here was very important. Behind her hard, several soldiers got out.

"Back into your vehicles!" she commanded. To start trouble here would be very bad news, as well as possibly fatal for whoever was involved. Miya was a woman you did not want to anger.

Walking through the gate, Takami felt her legs want to stop as she neared the front door. Forcing herself, she rapped on the door and waited. A short time later, Miya came to the door.

"May I help you?" Miya asked kindly.

"I am looking for Minato. I'm his mother, Takami."

Miya grew a tiny grin. "I know you, Takami. Minato is not here."

"I need to see him," Takami insisted.

"Then you must wait until he returns."

"Miya, Minato is hiding ... someone who is sick. She needs to be returned to MBI," Takami explained.

"Who is this sick person?" Miya asked.

"Her name is Akitsu. It is vitally important we see she is cared for," Takami reasoned.

Miya grew a wider grin. "Fu fu fu, are you a terrible liar," she said in a smooth tone. "Minato left earlier. I would suggest you be more truthful in the future. If I see Minato, I'll tell him you are looking for him. Until then, good day."

Miya shut the door on her. Takami wanted to beat on the door and demand do come inside and wait. They again, knowing what could happen, she begrudgingly went back out to the street and posted guards to snare Akitsu when she arrived. That was her safest course of action.

.

There was one good thing about the sewers under this city. No fey or other magical beings inhabiting them like there was under Chicago. They were also fairly wide, and well organized. Harry knew sewers, and he found a nice junction that served as a major utility route. The fairly clean floor was a good forty feet long and thirty feet wide. Water and electric pipes ran along the walls with enough room in between them that bunks could be made. The electric ran through one end of the room, so Harry stayed clear of them. A ways down was a water pumping station, but thankfully it was far enough away where his being here would not disturb the pumps, as in make them whine and smoke before shutting down.

Harry cast an Everglow orb to light the main room. They were easy to make and lasted a good long time. In the sewer ditch running by, Kuu grew some plants in the water to brighten the place up. At the far ends of the system of three rooms, Harry made illusionary walls. If anyone came down to do inspections, they would find themselves facing a concrete wall. He was sure that would make the city planners scratch their heads.

Musubi got some groceries on their way here, Harry made a grill type stand. The sewer here was for rain runoff. Meaning not really drinkable, but not nasty either. It could be safely used to clean up and with some purifying and heat applied, even enjoyable to bathe in.

On vital thing this underground lair was, was quiet and isolated. Harry could make spells and experiment with spells and no one would be the wiser. He got to work setting up protection symbols and made a drawing of a doorway on the wall, then added magic symbols to it.

"What is that, Ashikabi?" Musubi asked.

Harry explained. "The Maison Isumo has a wall around it. If someone goes searching for us there, they will probably do so in the next few hours. After they search and don't find us, they will set up to be watching for us to return. This place is pretty safe. You, Akitsu and Kusano stay here. I'll go back and draw a door just like this in my room. Once I do, I'll come back here and show you how to use it."

"It's a drawing, not a real door," Akitsu pointed out.

"It's magic," Harry told her.

"You should not go by yourself," Akitsu said in an almost normal tone of voice, which told Harry she really meant it.

"It's safer for just me to go," he explained. "Even if they catch me, I'll say you just ran away. If you come, then the chase will be on."

"Then take Musubi with you," Akitsu pressed.

"Until I know who's there, I'm leaving you all here where it's safe," Harry stated. Eyeing them, he said, "Promise me you'll stay here."

Akitsu looked at the floor.

"We're suppose to love and protect you, Ashikabi," Musubi complained.

"As I told Akitsu, that's a two way street," Harry told her. "Stay. Here."

He got a nod from Musubi, and another from Kusano. Reluctantly, Akitsu nodded and said, "Don't you dare die on us."

"I won't." Harry told her. He did get an escort to the illusionary wall, but none of them followed him through.

.

Harry got back to the side street and up through the grating with no problem. Walking back to Miya's place, a pigtailed blond he guessed was about fifteen (and a Sekerei) eyed him. She wore a plain white button down shirt, blue skirt, knees socks and sneakers, with a short sword in a sheath on her hip. He also noticed she began following him.

"Where you going?" the girl called to him.

Harry looked back. "That way," he said, pointing in his direction of travel.

The girl ran up to him. "You look interesting," she said and grinned at him.

Harry let out a snort. "Did you want something?" he asked.

"I do!" she said and jumped in front of him. "I need an Ashikabi, and I want you!" she stated, pointing at him.

"Sorry, already got some," he told her and walked around her.

"You do? Hey, there's safety in numbers, right?" she said, hurrying up beside him. "I got a sword too, and I know how to use it," she said. Jumping in front of him, she pulled out her short sword and slashed at air a few times. She then stopped and struck a semi-sexy pose, hand on her hip. "I'm cute too!' she announced.

Harry patted her on the had. "You are," he agreed, and kept walking.

"Hey, what's with you?" she asked. "Aren't I good enough for you? You're the only man I've seen that qualifies to be my Ashikabi."

"There has to be more someplace," Harry told her.

"Awww come on!" the girl cried. "What's wrong with me? I'm not old enough yet to have big boobs, but they'll grow," she said in a whine.

' _grab her Harry, she wants you,_ ' Lash chided.

' _go suck on a tailpipe_.'

Up ahead, a limo stopped and Karasuba got out.

"This is par for the course," Harry grumbled. When it rained, it just didn't pour, he got hailstones too.

"Hey kid," Karasuba snapped, "Just wait, I'll skewer you in a minute. Harry, get in the car!" Karasuba commanded.

"We'll see who gets skewered!" the girl challenged. A she went to run past Harry, he tripped her. She fell in a sprawl. He grabbed her by the back of her collar and stood her up behind him, keeping a hold on her.

"Don't go all suicidal," Harry said firmly. He turned to Karasuba. "What do you want?"

"In the car or I'll have to hurt you," Karasuba growled.

Harry didn't have time for this. " _infriga"_ he intoned and made a pulling motion at Karasuba. The air around the Black Sekerei lost all it's heat and froze, casting a shocked Karasuba in a block of ice.

Harry, pulling the girl along, went up and told Karasuba, "I don't have time to mess with you." He walked on, pulling the blond girl with him.

"Hey, what did you just do? The girl asked. "Are you a Sekrei too?"

"I just saved your ass, and no," Harry stated.

"GET BACK HERE!" Karasuba yelled from her ice prison.

"You, froze her! How did you do that?" the girl asked.

"Magic."

"Can you be my Ashikabi, please?" the girl begged.

Harry eyed her and asked, "If I let you go, are you going back there?"

"With an Ashikabi as strong as you, I can't loose!" the girl beamed.

"You're a stupid kid," he grumbled.

"I am not! I am an experienced sword user!" the girl said with a frown.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Ikki, Sekerei number 19. Who are you?"

"Harry Dresden. Wizard deluxe."

Ikki chuckled and said, "You're funny, Harry. There's no such thing as wizards."

A wail of anger and the sound of cracking ice told him Karasuba had broken loose. He turned to see her running at him, sword held to disembowel him. He pointed the staff at her. " _Forzare_ " he intoned.

With a jerk, Karasuba went from charging him to flying backwards as if someone had shot her out of a canon. She reached apogee a short ways past where the limo was waiting for her. As Harry watched her fly, Ikki wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Bright white and translucent wings appeared briefly on her back.

"My Ashikabi!" Ikki cried happily.

Lash laughed and taunted, ' _She got you! The Harry harem grows. It's even a girl this time!_ '

' _shut up'_ , he groused back mentally. He looked at Ikki and said, "You have no idea just how much trouble you caused yourself."

Beaming him a smile, Ikki clutched his arm and replied, "With such a strong Ashikabi, I know we'll win!"

"Let's get off this street before she comes back," Harry said with a huff.

.

Harry managed to duck a livid Karasuba on his way back to the Maison Izumo. As he suspected, the Inn was surrounded. Every street corner had MBI men posted on it. He put an arm around Ikki and said, "We can get past them if you stay quiet. No talking, just walk along normally, Ok?"

"OK," she agreed.

Harry took her by the hand. There was no traffic so he walked in the street past the guards. Luckily, none were watching as he led Ikki through the gate.

Opening the door, he got Ikki in and asked, "Hello?"

"Ahh Har-ry," Miya said pleasantly as she appeared from the kitchen. "I see you have a new friend?"

"I'm Ikki, Sekersi number 19!" the girl said proudly.

"I don't think you're suppose to advertise that," Harry told her.

"Fu fu fu, so young and full of energy," Miya said with a grin. "Did you loose your other companions, Har-ry?" she asked.

' _Harry, I'm not translating, she's using your name_.' Lash warned.

Harry nodded and said, "I have them someplace safe. From what I gather, MBI wants Akitsu back to finish whatever they were doing to her. Not Happening."

Miya nodded slightly. "Uzume left. After seeing you, she had to go see that Chiho is all right," she said firmly.

"Ahh, yeah, about that," Harry said and itched his jaw. "Uzume surprised me. I didn't mean to … do that."

"Where is the real Minato?" Miya asked.

"He died. He was in a car accident, and suffered from a coma. He was brain dead. I was … drifting, is the best I can describe it, and was pulled into his body. Miya, I don't have any plans to hurt Uzume, Chiho or anyone else if I can help it. I just looked into her eyes a second too long, and it happened," he explained.

"What happened?" Miya asked firmly.

Harry let out a huff. If he was going to live here, she had to know. "It's called a Soul Gaze. If I look someone right in the eyes I know all about them and they know all about me. When it happened with Uzume … it was an accident. I am sorry."

"Is there anything you can do about Chiho's illness?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I really wish I could say yes, but right now, I don't know. If I can, I will, for no other reason than to make up to Uzume what I did to her," he said.

"I'm sure my Ashikabi can!" Ikki piped up. "You should have seen what he did to Karasuba!"

"Ikki!' Harry snapped. "Let's forget about that, OK?"

"You were awesome!" Ikki cried. To Miya she said, "The old looking strong woman, Karasuba, threatened us and he froze her in a block of ice! She busted out after we left and came after us, raging mad, and he threw her a city block away without even touching her!" Ikki beamed.

Frustrated, Harry said, "Ikki, why don't you stay here and talk with Miya. I have to go get the rest of … my friends so they can come home too. OK?"

"You got past the guards outside?" Miya asked.

"We did!" Ikki chimed. "It was like they didn't even see us!"

' _have you ever got a crush on your hands_ ,' Lash thought with a chuckle.

' _stuff it,_ ' Harry thought back. "Miya, I'll be back shortly," he said. He headed for his room as Ikki continued to let Miya now how great her Ahikabi was.

Plodding up to his room, Harry made a door on a blank wall with the magic symbols. Hand to the door, he recited the incantation. He then stood upright and walked through…

To trip over Akitsu who was lying against the wall where the door was.

"Harry!" Musubi, Akitsu and Kusno all cried at once and rushed to help him up.

' _aww, you fell for them'_ lash offered with a giggle.

Getting up, Harry eyed Akitsu and asked, "Please, don't lay in front of doorways. My cat did that. It's irritating."

"Yes Ma… Harry," Akitsu said meekly.

"All right, listen up," Harry told them. "The doorway is open between here and my room at the Maison Izumo. To go though, take normal walking steps. Don't hesitate and don't hurry. Kusano, you ready?"

Kusano bobbed her head. She walked to the wall and disappeared.

Musubi was next, she walked through and disappeared.

Akitsu looked at the wall, then turned to Harry and flung her arms around him, giving him a big kiss. She then pulled away. With a slight blush she said, "Once we get back, I can't to that." She then walked through.

.

On Harry's bedroom side, Harry joined his harem. They went down to meet the newest member Ikki. He was sure she would take over any conversations.

Dinner time at the Maison Izumo that night was interesting. Uzume came home and stayed near Miya to help cook a big meal. Ikki seemed to be getting along great with Musubi. They had the same type of hyper personality. Musubi was dying to spar with someone, so Harry took Ikki's sword away and let Musubi teach her a few things about boxing.

At dinner, Ikki had a few bruises, but was still a chatterbox with Musubi, talking about their sparing match as they sat down. Kusano took her seat in Harry's lap, Akitsu settled in on his right side. Musubi and Ikki chattered away on his left. Kagari looked a little under the weather as he sat across from Harry. Uzume sat near Miya, doing her best to not look in Harry's direction.

"I know you," Ikki announced as she pointed at Kagari. "You're that fancy guy who wanders rooftops."

Kagari raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what you mean," he offered.

"Yeah, you wear a mask and that long black coat, but it's you," Ikki insisted.

Harry chuckled. It was true that Kigari's disguise wasn't nearly as concealing as he thought it was. "Speaking of that, Kagari, how are you holding up?" Harry asked. "Any more heartburn?"

Kagari cast Harry a crooked grin. "I've been good. A few warm days, but it's been calm so nothing major." He then added, "Oh, I put a black leather coat in your room that I picked up today. I had some extra money, and I'm a pretty good judge of size," he said off hand.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely.

'ohh, your boyfriend gave you a gift,' Lash chortled.

'jealous?' Harry retorted.

Kagari cracked a grin and said, "I heard you put a thorn in Karasuba's side today."

"Ruffled her feathers a bit," Harry said with a shrug.

"You know she's going to look for revenge," Kagari said in a serious tone. "The Black Sekerei does not like to be humiliated."

"Yeah, and life sucks," Harry replied. Thinking about things that sucked, he looked at Uzume. "Uzume, tomorrow I was going to see Chiho, if that's OK with you."

Uzume snapped her head up to stare at him briefly, and quickly dropped her gaze. "Why?" he asked guardedly.

"I wanted to talk to her and see if there's anything I can do about the disease she has," Harry told her.

"I've been told it's incurable," Uzumue said in a low tone.

"Still, I'd like to find out if there is anything I can do," Harry said sincerely.

"You're not going to look her in the eyes, are you?" Uzume asked, then gave an involuntary shiver.

"No," Harry said quickly. "And I'm sorry about that. You surprised me and I ... didn't turn away fast enough."

Ikki perked up and asked, "Ashikabi, what's this with looking into people's eyes? That's the Soul Gaze thing? It sounds romantic."

Uzume barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"Never mind," he told her.

"If you can help Chiho, I'd be grateful," Uzumue said to her plate. "But no false hope, please."

"No, no false hope," Harry agreed. He noted Ikki was leaning over eyeing him. He ignored her gaze.

Ikki leaned over farther. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into her seat. "Your hair's getting on my plate," he monotoned.

"Sorry Ashikabi. I just wanted to gaze into your eyes," Ikki said with a blush.

"No, you don't," Harry said firmly the same time as Uzume.

"Is that bad?" Musubi asked.

"Yes," Harry stated.

Kusano looked up at Harry and said, "I look at Big Brother all the time. Why is that bad?"

"You do, Kuu," Harry said and patted her on the head. "I just can't look at anyone too intently."

"Will they shrivel up?" Kuu asked.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, Kuu, they might."

.

That night, Harry had a new bed partner. Akitsu on his right, Musubi on his left, Kusano on his belly, and Ikki decided her belly needed to be his pillow. Actually, he was pretty comfortable like that. No need for blankets. Although Ikki's belly did rumble from time to time.

In the morning, Musubi got up with him to go spar with Miya. Harry snuck out past the guards still surrounding the area and jogged for East side hospital. Being out on a jog, he didn't bring his staff or his coat. He made his way to the hospital at the beginning of visitor's hours. He knew where Chiho's room was. Not needing directions, he walked in, doing his best to stay low keyed and calm, and prayed no one on a heart monitor was in the hallway.

A quick look in Chiho's room showed the thin blond girl was hooked up to an IV, but nothing electronic. He knocked on the door frame. "Chiho?" he asked.

A weak "Yes?" came from the bed. Harry went in and saw how weak she was. he also noticed something odd about her aura. Sitting down beside the bed, he explained, "I'm Harry Dresden. Uzume told me you're in a bad way here."

Chiho cast him a weak smile that went all the way to her light blue eyes. "Uzume asked you to see if you can do something for me," she said.

Harry nodded.

"That's my Uzume," Chiho said with a sad smile. "She will do anything for me, yet I can do nothing for her. Tell me, do you like Uzume?"

"She's a nice girl," Harry said non-commitally.

"She is," Chiho said. Her face dimmed into a serious look. "Harry, I don't have long. I know that and accept it. Uzume is going to need someone to watch out for her. I know people are after her. I want her to have another Ashikabi who can be there for her."

"And you will be," Harry stated. As he was looking over her thin form, he noted her aura was tinged with what felt like magic. He held a hand out over her and concentrated on it. He had no idea what it was, but it felt 'put there'. It wasn't a natural happening in her body. "Chiho, when did you get sick?" he asked.

"Three years ago. Not long after I first met Uzume," she said, eyeing him questioningly.

"You degraded fairly fast?" he asked.

"Yes, I became bed ridden, I've slowly been getting weaker ever since. The Doctor is giving me maybe another two months if I keep up the treatments." Chiho said. "Why?"

"I can't be certain," Harry said as he concentrated on her aura, "But it feels like someone put something in or on you."His thoughts went to Higa. Had this Higa arraigned for Chiho to be sick once he learned Uzume was Chiho's Sekerei?

' _That is a possibility, my host. If he has connections to MBI, a probability'_

"What? Someone did this to me?" Chiho asked in surprise.

"Might be," Harry said in a musing tone. "Let's see if we can get it out." Harry didn't know what it was in Chiho, all he knew it was put there. He concentrated on his spell to remove general things like the spells and bindings of others, and began his low chant. At the end of his chant, he brought his hand up. Chiho's body flashed briefly. Something rose up and away, sparkling briefly.

"What was that?" Chiho asked, watching the sparkles dissipate in the air.

"Whatever was put in you has been removed," Harry told her. He studied her and poked her in the shoulder. "Hey, good news, you're still alive."

For some reason, Chiho thought that was funny. She laughed. "So, what now?"

"We'll see how you do in the next few days," Harry said. He got up and added, "Let Uzume know how you're doing. I'll be back in a couple days to check on you. If anyone wants to change your medicine, ask them why." He waved a hand and said, "See ya in a couple days."

"Bye Harry," Chiho said brightly.

Harry left the hospital and walked to the street to find a limo parked in the front. As he approached, the door opened. It was Karasuba, casting him an angry glare.

"Harry!" she snapped and strode towards him. "Your mother send me to collect you. You WILL get in the car!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Aww come on! Look you know how this is going to go. You try to force me, I resist, you go flying, I walk away. Can we skip all that and I'll just walk away now? Make it easier on both of us?"

"Harry, I cannot ignore an order, so get in the car!" Karasuba grated, glaring at him.

"Tell me where mom wants me and I'll just go there myself."

"Just. Get. In." Karasuba growled, her eyes quivering in anger.

Harry asked, "Just out of curiosity, why don't you come at me again with that big sword?"

Karasuba reached out a hand, and looking like she was tasting something bad, she said, "You are an Ashikabi and Takami's son. I have been forbidden to do anything to hurt you even though I would love to beat you bloody like you deserve! Now, take my hand, get in the car and we can both get this over with!"

"If Mom wants to see me, why doesn't she come to visit?" Harry asked innocently.

"You threw your phone away and we don't know where you're hiding," Karasuba said in controlled rage. She then grabbed his hand. "You are coming with me!"

The instant Karasuba's hand touched Harry's, a small lightning bolt jumped between them. Harry yowled and jerked back, as did Karasuba.

"What did you do?" Karasuba accused.

"I didn't to it, YOU did," Harry shot back shaking his stinging hand. "Infringa!"

The air around Karasuba froze, locking her in ice. Harry took off running down the street. He ran away as Karasuba screamed for him to come back.

By the time she broke out of her ice prison, he was gone.

.

Harry managed to get back to the Maison Izumo without being harassed by Karasuba again, winging another Sekerei or getting caught by the guards. He possibly also cured Chiho. He considered his trip a resounding success.

Akitsu was waiting patiently for him in his room as motionless as an ice statue. He went into the doorway to the sewers, she followed.

Harry managed to set up a simple lab. Using a discarded card table, he had two candles in the upper corners, a sterno can and frame for a small heat device, and a notepad to put down things he'd discovered. While no means a proper lab with materials and spell supplies, it was becoming serviceable. Eventually, he'd build this place into a read wizard's lab.

While he put tiny copper shields on the bracelet Yukari gave him, Akitsu sat beside him, watching intently.

She showed no reaction at all unless he addressed her. After working for a few hours, he asked, "Akitsu, getting hungry?"

"Um," she nodded with a grunt.

"You can go back to the Inn and get something to eat," he prodded.

Akitsu got up and held her hand out to him. "Kiss first," she said.

Harry got up. Akitsu hugged him and they shared another deep kiss. "Was that good for you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said tonelessly, then walked back through the Door.

Harry sat back down to get another tiny copper shield ready to put on the bracelet. Akitsu walked back through and held out her hand to him.

Harry looked up and asked, "Another kiss?"

"No. Lunch. You come too, Harry."

Harry got up and went with her. This time she held his hand until they were back in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eighth Spell

In the late afternoon, Harry was on his way back to the hospital to see how Chiho was doing. Standing on a street corner waiting for the light to change, a young couple came up beside him.

"Are you Harry Dresden?" the boy asked quietly.

"Maybe, who are you?" Harry asked in return. The boy looked nervous, the girl was watching around them like something was after them. OK, he felt she was a Sekerei, but not a very strong one. Her aura was dim compared to most.

"We want to flee the city," the boy said.

"You can't leave?" he asked.

"No! MBI will kill whoever tries!" the boy said in a hiss. "I don't want to risk Mayu's life fighting! We were going to leave with my friend and his Sekerei. They got partway over a railroad bridge, and they were attacked! Michi was ran though with a sword, and Ken was beaten to death!" he said fearfully. "Their bodies were being dragged when we fled."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who did this?"

"They called themselves the discipline squad," the boy said. "We got out of there before they found us."

"What do I have to do with this?" Harry asked.

"The gray haired woman with the big sword who killed Ken, we saw you sent her flying though the air," the boy said.

"Karasuba," Harry stated.

"Yes," the girl said in a quiet hiss. "They say no one can beat her, but you can! We saw you!"

The light changed, Harry walked across the street. The couple went with him. "You saw Karasuba kill someone," Harry said to get it straight.

"We did."

Harry got across the street then motioned them to follow as he turned the corner. He led them to an alley. There, he said, "Do you know of anyone else who wants to escape this stupid Sekerei game?"

"We do!" the boy stated. "I love Mayu, I don't want her to die! I know other guys who feel the same."

 _'Everything we hear about this Sekerei war game, it's getting worse and worse_ ,' Lash thought.

Harry agreed. By the way these two had their hands tightly clasped together, he had no doubt they were in love. He wasn't sure how yet, but he was going to help them. He made a quick writing spell and picked up a scrap of newspaper on the ground. He wrote the address closest to his sewer grating cover.

"Get them together, come to this place in two days. Don't use MBI phones or your credit cards, they are being tracked. By then, I'll have a place to hide you until I can figure out an answer."

"Thank you, Harry,"

"Git, I have to get moving too," Harry said and walked back out onto the street.

So, MBI was murdering people who tried to leave the city. Harry decided he had to do something about that. Lash agreed and gave suggestions on who to kill first. Harry disagreed. It wasn't about who to kill first, but how to let enough people see what was happening here. Harry also wanted to know what Minato's mother had to do with this plan. She knew something, for he was getting the idea Karasuba was her messenger girl. As for Karasuba, he planned on giving her no slack the next time he saw her.

Harry got to the hospital, going in on the shortest route to Chiho's room to minimize any possible damage to vital equipment. He found Uzume there, talking to her. He knocked on the door casing. "Hey, can I come in?"

Chiho sat up and waved him in. Uzume glanced at him, then looked quickly away. Sitting up, Chiho waver Harry to the other side of the bed that Uzume was on sitting. He sat down and Chiho hugged him.

"Thank you Harry!" Chiho beamed. "The doctor says I need to be monitored, but he says I'm getting better. The disease is fading away."

"That's good news," Harry agreed. "You'll be getting out soon then?"

Chiho shrugged and said, "The doctor says it may be a false remission, so that might mean I need a medicine change. I am feeling great though."

Harry noticed Uzume was quiet. She glanced at him, then outside. He had the idea she wanted something, but wasn't sure what that was. Focusing on what Chiho had said, he asked, "A false remission? So you're feeling better... but not better?" he asked.

"I think they are just being careful," Chiho said. "After all, I woke up and , wow, I felt fantastic. The doctor said that's not possible, so it has to be fake."

Harry frowned and cautiously said, "I'm beginning to think your doctor's fake. Chiho, how do you feel?"

"Great! I got up and even walked today, but I was told to stay in bed," Chiho said with a frown.

"What do you think, Uzume?" Harry asked her.

"I think we should find another hospital," Uzume said firmly. "I applied for a transfer, but I got no replies."

"They want Chiho to stay here," Harry stated.

"Yes."

"Given your experiences here, I think if nothing else, you should find another hospital." Harry said, then asked, "Any ideas?"

"MBI Hospital," Uzume said. "We can take Chiho there."

"Chiho?" Harry asked.

Chiho grabbed Uzume's hand and asked, "If they won't do a transfer, how do we get there?"

"Walk," Harry stated.

"Walk," Uzume agreed.

Chiho nodded and got up. She stood all right, but her legs were thin. Uzume got on one side of her. Harry took up her other side.

Harry gave Chiho his coat. They got out of the room and were headed for the front door when several nurses who felt like Sekerei came from the sides to block their path.

A red head said "Stop, you can't leave!"

Harry eyed them and said, "I believe that is for Chiho to decide."

"Why do you want to leave?" another nurse asked.

Harry felt Lash prod, so he announced, "So Chiho can be treated someplace and not be kept sick so Higa can keep using Uzume here to kill for him."

Chiho gaped at Harry. Uzume dropped her head, turning red with guilt.

"I want to go!" CHiho stated firmly.

"So, are you people going to move, or do I move you?" Harry asked.

The red head scowled at him and said, "You don't know who you're messing with, mister! Get her back in her bed or else we will teach you what pain is ..."

Tired of her monologue, Harry retorted with one word. " _Fuego_ ". Fire launched from his hand to spread down the hallway. A couple monitors popped, the women dove to the sides as the fire alarm and sprinkler system went off. Harry then cast a shield around Uzume and Chiho and said, "Let's get out of here."

Casting a hard eye at the women who gaped at him from where they landed, Harry guided Chiho and Uzume outside. He was primed for them to try something, but none of them did.

Uzume caught a cab, and the three piled in to head for the MBI hospital. Riding in the middle of the back seat, Chiho asked, "Harry, how did you do that? Are you a Sekerei like Uzume?"

Harry cast her a brief smile. "No, I'm not like Uzume. Uzume is a fine, pure hearted woman. You should be proud of her."

"You didn't answer my question," Chiho said.

"I'm not a Sekerei," Harry told her.

"Then, what are you?" she asked, gazing at him curiously.

Harry thought about that. OK, he was a wizard who'd lost his body and was pulled into some boy who died. Was he some kind of demon now?

' _He who IS,'_ Lash offered.

Harry smirked. It was a play off from He Who Walks Behind. He liked it. "Let's just say I am, He Who Is." he told her.

"What does that mean?" Chiho asked.

"I'm still finding out," Harry said honestly.

"Thank you, Har-ry," Uzume offered.

"I owed you one," Harry told her. "From what I've seen of this Sekerei war game, you both had better find a place to hide. If you want to leave the city, I can arraign that."

"MBI kills anyone who tried to leave the city," Uzume stated.

"At the moment," Harry agreed.

Chiho said, "Please don't make Uzume do anything dangerous."

He glanced at Chiho, she did look afraid he was going to force Uzume to do something. "I don't intend to," he assured her. "At the moment you two have a date with a doctor. Just worry about that for the moment."

.

They arrived at the MBI hospital and Harry sensed Sekerei all over the place. Two were sitting on a bench outside. A smaller girl that wore a ripped pinkish kimono who didn't know pony tails went on the back of the head instead of on the side, and another with dark clothes that would have been indecent if she wasn't wrapped in bandages under them. Harry noted they watched as he, Uzume and Chiho got out of the cab.

Uzume noticed them also. Harry got between them and the other Sekerei. "Just keep waking in, no matter what happens out here," Harry coached Uzume. "Your concern is getting Chiho in to see a doctor."

As he suspected both Sekerei got up and walked towards them. Harry stayed outside as Uzume hurried inside with Chiho. He turned to the pair.

Harry smiled at them. "Hello ladies, I have to say, it's not often I see a pair of beauties dressed in such horrendous outfits. If there was an award for hideous fashion sense, you would win, hands down," he said with a smile.

The pinkish one scowled at him. The one in bandages returned his smile.

"Who are you?" the smaller, pinkish one asked.

"Harry Dresden, wizard deluxe, at your service," he said with a bow. To the dark and bandaged clad one, he asked, "Is this your daughter?"

"Daughter?" the Dark one asked. "No, this is Benisubasa. She's just flat chested. I'm Haihaine."

Itching an ear Harry asked, "Wow, does she like, have to wear her bra backwards of something?"

Haihaine laughed. "He he, he he, "Benisubasa has to wear her bra backwards, hehe, hehe."

"I do not!" Benisubasa barked, not happy at him.

Harry got the idea Haihane like to pick on the Beni-chick. He shrugged and said, "Who knows, it might fit better."

Haihaine looked at the Beni-chik, pointed and laughed so hard she had to grab her stomach as she bend over, then dropped to kneel she was laughing so hard. Beni-chick turned red and scowled at Haihaine.

There was something else Harry noticed. Karasuba came flying down off a building and strode towards him. "YOU!" she yelled. "Benisubasa, back off, he's MINE!"

"Oh, you got it wrong," Harry called. "Bennie there isn't after me. Besides, she's WAY too flat, kinda like a warped board, warped the wrong way."

Haihaine laughed louder and pounded the ground with a fist and kicked her legs. OK, one was down and out of any action for a moment.

"Out of my way!" Karasuba snapped. Benisubasa moved to the side.

Harry regarded Karasuba. "You like killing, huh?" he asked and walked toward her.

Karasuba cocked her head slightly. "Shouldn't you be afraid of me, boy?" she asked with a sneer.

"You? Don't make me laugh," Harry replied in a grating tone. "Already told you, I've handled much nastier things than you. You're nothing but exercise for me. This killing impulse you have needs to be squashed."

Karasuba slowly drew her sword. "I can't kill you, but I can make you hurt."

" _Fuego_ ," Harry intoned. Only ten feet from her, Harry's fire slammed into Karasuba's stomach, splashing out over her body.

Karasuba shot to the side and spun fast in a blur to try and put the fire out. She threw off her cloak to let it burn on the ground. Her face bracketed by singed hair, she growled, "You'll pay..."

" _Forzare_ ', Harry intoned, interrupting her. Karasuba shot away from him. Flying back, she hit a passenger van, caving in the side door and rocking the vehicle up on it's side before it bounced back down on it's wheels.

Harry walked towards a smoking and cursing Karasuba as she struggled out of the van.

"I'll kill you!" Karasuba raged, and ripped a hole in the van to escape it.

Harry felt something close behind him. Haihaine had stopped laughing. She grabbed him by his upper arms from behind. "Stop," she said flatly.

Harry looked at the hands holding him by his biceps. "I see, you're bullies. No such thing as a fair one on one fight, huh?" he asked.

"You are not Sekerei, stop fighting," Haihaine stated. She turned him around and marched him across the parking lot.

"Haihaine, let him go. He's mine!" Karasuba raged as she strode closer.

"No. He's an Ashikabi, we cannot hurt Ashikabi," Haihaine insisted. "We take him to MBI."

Karasuba, tendrils of smoke wafting off her burnt clothes, ran ahead and blocked the way. "Let him go," she growled.

"Count your blessings, crispy critter, she's saving your life," Harry told Karasuba.

"ARGGGH!" Karasuba screamed and raised her sword.

Harry flipped his hands up at Karasuba. " _Pyro fuego_ ," he intoned. Fire erupted from both his hands. This time instead of an orange fire, it was a blue-hot fire that knocked Karasuba back, setting not only her clothes, but her flesh on fire as well.

Karasuba dropped her sword as she blossomed into flame, screaming and flailing. She stumbled into the hospital entrance, flailing and looking like a human sized torch, which set off the fire alarm and the sprinklers.

Harry was turned around from behind by a jerk on his arms.

"Stop that, Ashikabi cannot fight!" Haihaine said sternly.

"What? are you going to spank me?" Harry asked. He then turned his head and added, "Please?"

Haihaine grew a grin and chuckled. "You're funny," she said.

"You really liked that bra joke, huh?" he asked.

"Hehe, hehe, Benisubasa wears her bra backwards, fits better that way," Haihaine said chuckling.

OK he got it. By the heavy frown the pink robed girl was casting Haihaine, Haihaine liked teasing her about her lack of breasts.

"Let me guess, even in the shower, people have to ask her if she's a girl?" Harry asked.

Haihaine laughed harder. The hold she had on Harry now was helping her stay upright as she walked Harry along.

Benisubasa strode up, and barked, "Stop it, that's not funny!"

"Let me guess, She's still a young girl, maybe that's why she's so flat?" Harry asked.

Haihaine let go of Harry to clasp her stomach as she cackled her way to her knees. This was his chance.

" _Infriga_ ," Harry intoned and made a pulling motion at Benisubasa. The pink robed girl was encased in ice. Haihaine was laughing uncontrollably, Karasuba was inside the entrance, rolling on the floor and still smoldering and screaming as she was being put out by the sprinklers and a couple paramedics.

If Harry stayed, he knew the two near him would be distractions. He performed an obscurement and walked away around the side of the hospital. Leaving the chaos behind, Harry jogged down a street.

 _'Think she got the point?_ ' Harry asked as he jogged along.

Lash was strangely quiet

.

Takami came to the MBI hospital to find Haihaine and Benisubasa outside standing to the side as the firemen finished up clearing the entrance. Who she didn't see was Minato or Karasuba. Walking up to Haihaine she asked, "Where is Minato? Karasuba called and said he was here."

Haihaine pointed to the entrance. "Karasuba was burning, she ran in and set off the sprinklers. Medics helped put her out and took her inside. Minato left when I was laughing."

Turning her finger to point at Benisubasa, she added, "Benisubasa turned into an ice sculpture, still flat chested." She then giggled.

Takami asked, "Why was Karasuba on fire?"

"Minato threw fire on her. Twice. He ran away after I told him he couldn't fight," Haihaine explained.

"Minato was fighting Karasuba?" Takami asked, surprised.

"He was kicking her ass," Benisubasa stated. She pointed out the mangled van and said, "He burned her and threw her into that van. Haihaine stopped him and was trying to take him away, Karasuba came back to keep the fight up. He caught Karasuba on fire, made Haihaine laugh so hard she let go of him. He did something and I was frozen in a block of ice. By the time I could get out, he was gone."

"Minato did that," Takami said, stunned. It didn't seem possible that Minato held any kind of power. How did THAT happen?

"Minato also knows we intercepted runaways on the railroad bridge. He knows Karasuba killed one. If the fight had gone on, I think he would have killed Karasuba," Haihaine said.

"Where is she?" Takami asked.

"Burn unit, medics helped put her out, doctors took her in." Benisubasa said.

Takami went in to see Karasuba. In ICU, she was in deed the Black Sekerei, visually. All her clothes and much of her skin had been burned away. From what the nurse said, if Karasuba wasn't one of the strongest Sekerei she would be dead. People didn't normally survive 73% of their body being burnt. Even though she was alive, Karasuba was in agony. At the moment, heavy sedatives kept her from flailing blindly at anyone who was close. Even being a Sekerei, it was going to take time for Karasuba to heal.

Takami shook her head slowly in disbelief that Minato had the capability to do something like this.

.

Musubi and Akitsu met Harry about half way back home. They had sensed he was in trouble, and came running to help.

"Please tell me you didn't leave from the Maison Izumo," Harry asked.

"Oh no!" Musubi said brightly. "We went to the sewer room first, that was much quicker to get across town."

"What happened?" Akitsu asked in her flat tone.

"Not much. I got Uzume and Chiho to the MBI hospital so Chiho could get checked out there," Harry said.

Musubi frowned at him. "You got upset because of that?"

"You were upset, Harry. We felt it," Akitsu stated.

"Yeah well, I met Karasuba too. I wasn't happy she's been killing people. It's no big deal," he told them.

Harry walked on, the two fell into step on either side of him.

"You fought with Karasuba, didn't you," Musubi accused.

Akitsu hooked her arm into his. "Harry, we go with you from now on." she stated flatly.

"It's ok, really," Harry offered. "She didn't attack me," he said. Well, that was kinda true, he didn't give her the chance.

"Ashikabi, we are suppose to fight for you," Musubi said firmly.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on fighting. I only wanted to get Chiho to a hospital where she was out of Higa's reach," Harry explained.

They took him back to the grating they used to access the sewers. Once they were sure no one was watching, Akitsu pulled the grating up and replaced it after they were all in. Just past the illusionary walls, they met Kusano. Kusano had grown a few more vines that clung to the walls. On the vines, tiny bulbous flowers glowed looking like stars, lighting the passage in a soft glow.

"Big Brother!' Kusano said cheerfully. "Doesn't the walls look prettier?"

"They do," he assured her.

Musubi asked, "Kuu, where's Ikki? You said you'd stay with her."

Kusano pointed back to the main room and said, "Ikki was sparing with Landlady. I got bored watching, so I came through the Door to see if Musubi and Big Brother was here yet. He wasn't so I grew some plants."

 _'Ikki doesn't know about the door_ ,' Lash reminded Harry.

"We better get back," Harry said, and lead the way.

.

Up in her secret room, Matsu had been watching Minato intently. His collection of Sekerei was growing. Hacking into a MBI satellite, she had watched him toss people, around, freeze them and now cast fire. He wasn't a Sekerei but had powers on par with any Sekerei. Not just one, either. Watching the altercation with the Discipline Squad, Matsu felt her heart race. This boy was powerful and made it clear he was against MBI.

She wanted him.

On a monitor, a Hentai scene displayed what she wanted to do with him. Sweating from imagining it was her on her hands and knees getting pounded from behind, her breasts swinging u and down, she let out a perverted giggle. Minato was the ultimate Ashikabi. The only problem was that with all her monitoring capability she stole from MBI, there were long tracks of time she had no idea where he was. Even in his room, he would enter and remain perfectly quiet.

Today, he had been in his room most of the day. Musubi and Akitsu went in. She was hoping for some good, perverted action, but all was still quiet in there. The little girl went in, and still not even a peep. Now, the Ikki girl was running around, calling for Kusano.

Matsu opened the secret panel and slipped out of her room. Stocking foot, she walked quietly down to Minato's room and listened. Nothing. Carefully, she cracked the door open and peeked in. Not seeing anyone, she peeked in farther. Then a little farther. The room was empty.

Slipping in, Matsu eyed the shut window. Had they gone out that way? Seeing a door drawn on the wall, she noted strange symbols on it. She face the door and studied the symbols, tying to figure out what they were. They were not writing of any kind that she knew about, and they weren't pictures.

Harry stepped through to bump into Matsu. With yelps and a tangle of arms and legs, they tumbled to the floor. Matsu ended up on him, her arms around his neck. This was her chance, she wouldn't get a better one. he gaped at her, she planted her lips on his. Harry's eyes went wide, his arms windmilled as Matsu's wings erupted in a bright yellow display.

Laying in front of the door, Musubi and Akitsu added to the pile on the floor as they tripped over the bodies n the floor. Kusano managed to keep her feet and walk over them. Ikki also took that time to frantically look in the room as she searched for Kusano.

Seeing the pile of bodies with Harry on the bottom, Ikki let out a gasp and yelled, "Hey, not fair, he's MY Ashikabi too!" She jumped in the pile.

Harry thought his eyeballs were going to pop out of his head as Ikki jumped on them. "OFF!" he yelled.

.

Everyone untwined and sitting in a circle on Harry's floor, Matsu explained to her new Ashikabi, "I am Matsu, Sekerei number 2. I have to hide from MBI. I've been watching you, and I've seen what you can do, as well as the Sekerei you're saving. I've always wanted such a strong and compassionate Ashikabi!" Hugging herself, she blushed and let out a giggle, "And of course, after a day of saving others, you can come hme and ravish me to your heart's content..."

"NO! Me first!" Ikki said, frowning at Matsu. "You're just an old woman, I am young and supple..."

"NO! Me first," Akitsu said in a flat voice.

"Who are you calling old?" Matsu asked, glaring at Ikki.

"He was MY Ashikabi first!' Musubi stated, raising her fists and casting them a glare.

"STOP it!" Harry barked.

' _OH Harry, you need to be fair. Have them all strip so you can decide who's the best!'_ Lash chuckled. ' _Or maybe you want Kagari?'_ She then laughed heartily.

Harry rubbed his head, trying to ignore her. Lash was having way too much fun at his expense. "Look, everyone. We have things we need to work on here. There are Sekerei and Ashbi … whatever you call them, who want to leave the city and get away from this battle thing going on."

"You are called an Ashikabi, Harry," Akitsu said.

"Fine. The point is, they just want to live their lives and not get killed. I really need to help them, I need to make more magic, which means I need to work in my lab more. I also need to know what MBI is up to, and how to counter what they do."

"I can help with that!" Matsu said, raising an arm and sticking her chest out. Ashikabi, in my room I can show you how I hack into their computers."

Damn did every girl have triple d cups here? Computers. His bane. "Who are you again?" he asked.

' _They only go to double D, harry. She would he a size F maybe?'_

' _Thanks for the input_ '

"Sorry, I am Matsu, Sekerei number two. I'm a computer expert. I can hack into any MBI system."

Harry shook his head. "I can't go in your room then. I'd blow your computers up. Those things really don't like me." he explained. Looking at his Sekerei, he said, "How about this. Akitsu, go into Matsu's room with her. I need the sewer plans for the area of the city my lab is in to a waterfront, and the closest sewer like to the MBI building. Matsu, can you show those to her?"

"I can, I will give Akitsu a printout for you," Matsu promised.

Harry turned to Ikki and said, "Wonderful. Ikki, I need you to guard Kusano for me, and Kusano, you need to stay with Ikki. Ok?"

"Yeah, and don't run away from me," Ikki said, scowling at Kusanno.

"But, I want to stay with Big Brother," Kusano whined.

"I'm sorry, Kuu, I want you to stay safe. I can work better if I'm not worried about you, Please?" Harry asked.

Kusano turned her lip down and crawled into his lap. "OK, Big Brother," she said in a pout.

"Good girl," Harry said and patted her head. To the others he said, "Matsu, I also need to know what does MBI have or is doing that is making all the Sekerei fight? I want everything you got on them."

.

Uzume left the hospital holding Chiho's hand. The first place they went was to get Chiho some decent clothes.

"It's hard to believe I'm cured. The doctors said there is nothing wrong with me," Chiho said. "Har-ry is that strong? I remember it looked like he just pulled the disease right out of me. It burst in the air like tiny sprinkles of light."

Uzume bit her lip. "Har-ry is that strong," Uzume said with a tiny smile. "I really like the idea of leaving with you so I don't have to fight any more. I don't know how, but I am sure Har-ry will find a way to get out whoever wants to come." Uzume also decided that she had to do something very special for Har-ry to pay him back for saving Chiho from that disease, and Higa's blackmail.

.

In a secret meeting, Hirohito Minaka sat at the head of his conference table. To his right was Takami Sahashi. On his left was Natsu, the Ashikabi of Haihaine and Benisubasa of the Discipline squad. Both Sekerei stood behind him.

At other end Izumi Higa sat, with a pair of his Sekerei. Kakikazi sat near him, holding his official complaint.

"We have had a patient stolen from us," Higa intoned. "She forcibly left out of facility where she was being treated. We want her returned to us."

Minaka turned to Takami. "What do you know of this?"

"Nothing."

"Hidaka Chiho was a patient receiving vital medicine to keep her alive. Sahashi Minato and Sekerei number 10, walked her out of the hospital after assaulting the nurses there! Chiho needs to be returned to treatment!" Kakikazi said firmly.

"Is this Chiho in our hospital?" Minaka asked.

"She is not," Takami replied.

Minaka spread out his hands and said, "There is nothing we can do."

"You can find the kidnappers!" Higa stated.

Minaka shook his head. "I looked into this when you called. Number 10 is Hidaka's Sekerei. I cannot interfere with what they do."

"How about Sahashi Minato? He is the one who assaulted our nurses!"

"And how did he do that?" Minaka asked.

"He threw fireballs at them!" Higa stated heavily. "He needs to be arrested."

"You have proof of this claim?"

"Eight witnesses."

"Then inform the police," Minaka replied.

"You OWN the police!" Higa stated. "That is why we came here, to get justice!"

"If someone wishes to leave the hospital, they may do so. As long as it is clear they do so against doctor's orders, you can't stop them," Minaka said.

"We intend to show Hidaka Chiho was not in her right mind, therefore unable to make her own decisions," Higa said.

"Then go get your court order. It still does not concern me," Minaka told them.

The men shot to their feet and left. Minaka watched them go, then asked, "Takami. Explain what happened to Karasuba to me."

Takami glanced at Haihaine and Benisubasa, They has seen the whole thing. "Minato burned Karasuba with fire," she admitted.

"More like barbecued her," Natsu stated. "Over seventy percent of her body was burned black, her clothes were ashes. Both my Sekerei here are witnesses to the whole thing. Minato is not a Sekerei, but he is something very dangerous."

Tanaka nodded and said, "Takami, you will bring Minato in for study. If you cannot bring him in, I'll have police bring him in, unconscious or however they can. You don't want that, do you?"

"I'm sure there is an explanation," Takami insisted.

"Minato is harboring a broken Sekerei, and now he had seriously injured another. There is no explanation. If he is not in our custody within the next 24 hours, I am putting an alert out to bring him in, dead or alive." Minaka stated. "I am sure that will make Higa happy."

Takami cast Minaka a shocked look. "You can't do that!"

"I will unless he is here, in custody in the next 24 hours," Minaka stated. To Natsu, he said, "Use the discipline squad to find him if you can."

"They will succeed," Natsu said confidently.

.

Uzumu and Chiho got back to the Maison Izumo to find Kusano there with a younger blond Sekerei playing a tile matching game on the floor.

"Hi, Uzume," Kusano waved. "You found a friend?" she asked.

"This is my Ashikabi, Chiho."

"Hi, Chiho, I'm Kuu, this is Ikki."

Ikki looked at them and asked, "If Chiho is your Ashikabi, does that mean we fight?"

Uzume raised a finger and said, "Fighting is forbidden at the Maison Izumo."

"Oh, darn," Ikki grumbled. "Harry is still out with Musubi and Akitsu. I hope they will be back soon."

"Hello, Uzume, and I see Chiho is back," Miya said pleasantly as she came in from a side room. "Welcome home Chiho."

"Hi Landlady! It's great to be home. Is Harry here?"

"He's not back yet," Ikki said with a frown. "He's out with big boobed girls."

"Fu fu fu," Miya chuckled. "Perhaps he will refrain from attacking Sekerei."

Uzume winced and shook her head. "This time he took on the Discipline Squad."

Ikki perked up. "Did he win?" she asked brightly.

Uzume let out a sigh. "We hurried inside, so I didn't see, but what I found out was ... he did manage to slip away after leaving Karasuba in ICU, and Benesubasa was frozen in a block of ice."

"Yes!" Ikki said thrusting a balled fist in the air.

Weakly, Chiho said, "He heard Karasuba was killing people."

"So, he punished her?" Miya asked curiously.

"I bet he did!" Ikki announced. "I have the greatest Ashikabi ever!"

Kusano jerked on her sleeve. "We do," she said.

Ikki nodded. "We do."

Miya looked at Ikki and said, "Go get your practice sword I made for you, dear, we need to spar more instead of playing games."

"We can?" Ikki asked eagerly, then race to get her sword. She skidded to a stop to look back and say, "Kuu, don't go hiding on me." she then went to go get her sword..

.

Kagari got up for the afternoon and heard all about Minato beating Karasuba so bad, she was ICU at the MBI hospital. He wanted to find out the full story, but no one knew, and Minato himself still wasn't showing his face anywhere. He had dinner with Miya, Uzume, Chiho, Ikki and Kusano. Seeing Chiho was up and around, He said, "It is very good to see you are finally out of the hospital. We were worried."

"Harry cured me," Chiho beamed. "He and Uzume got me out, the nurses there didn't want me to leave."

"They tried to stop you?" Kagari asked.

"They did, but Harry threw this fire ball at them and they jumped to the sides. The sprinklers cane on and we walked out quick so we wouldn't get wet," Chiho told him.

Kagari's eyes widened. "Harry threw a fireball?" he asked in a squeak.

"It was more like a long flame. It worked, no one else tried to stop us," Uzume told him.

"How can he do that?" Kagari said to himself. He remembered when Harry had drained the heat off him when he was burning up. Was Harry capable of storing energy?

"Harry said he's He Who Is," Chiho explained.

"What's that mean?"

"We don't know. I don't think Harry really knows either" Chiho offered.

Matsu came down with a huff. "Hi everyone … Chiho! It's good to see you back."

Chiho eyed Matsu and asked, "Do I know you?"

Matsu put a hand to her face and giggled. "So sorry, I'm Matsu. I have seen you around, you just haven't seen me."

"Where's Harry?" Ikki asked.

"He's around. I just gave Akitsu what Harry was looking for. They should be down shortly," Matsu said. She waited by the table.

"You can sit down," Ikki told her.

"I'll wait for Harry." Matsu replied.

.

Musubi watched, intently, hands on her chin, as Harry carefully sewn in wards into his black coat Musubi gave him. "What's that?" she asked.

"This is a protection against projectiles. The one below it is a protection against cutting. On the other side are protections against fire, magic and impacts," he said slowly as he stitched the ward in place.

"So if something like that hits you it won't hurt?"

"I hope not," Harry said dryly. "These should work as long as I stitched them in right."

' _You did, Harry. Maybe you need a protection against boobs too?'_ Lash then chuckled.

She guided his sight to Musubi's very generous cleavage. It looked bottomless. Harry turned back, refocusing his concentration. _'I don't need distractions right now, Lash.'_

' _Awww, but she's so innocent too! I think she'd love a good rub and suckle.'_

' _I'm working here.'_

' _You could be working at something else. Or are you waiting to give Akitsu a good fondle when she wants another kiss?'_

' _Stuff it, Lash.'_

Akitsu came in with a handful of printouts. "I got them Harry," she announced.

Harry put the last stitch in and turned to her. "Good! Put them on the side, there,"

Akitsu did, then held her hand out. "Dinner time, and a kiss," she stated in monotone.

"A kiss?" Musubi asked, perking up.

Akuitsu gave a single nod.

"Can I have a kiss too?" Musubi asked excitedly.

Harry ignored Lash's chuckling in his head.

Harry folded his coat on the table and took Akitsu's hand. She pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him to give him a deep kiss. He no more than pulled back when Musubi spun him around, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a glorious lip lock. He hugged her back, noting she was pressed tight against him. Wow, she was soft in all the right places!

Musubi's face was blushing in bliss. "More?" she asked hopefully.

"Dinner first," Harry told them, and guided them to the door.

They were upset they had to go through the Door one at a time and couldn't hold hands.

.

After chiding Harry for being late, Kuu insisted he sit with her - on his lap. This pleased Ikki, because she was right beside him. Getting their kisses, Akitsu and Musubi were satisfied to sit on the other side of the table, grinning at him like fools. Matsu took note of this, as did Miya. Unlike Matsu who was dreaming of erotic adventures, Miya didn't look happy.

"Mr. Dres-den, what were you doing in your room?" Miya asked in a musical tone.

"We weren't in Harry's room, we were in the lab!" Musubi announced happily. "Harry was working on the coat I got him!"

"I thought you wanted a black leather coat?" Kagari asked.

"I did, Musubi got me one too," Harry told him.

' _Oh, Harry, look, the boyfriend is jealous._ ' Lash sang in his head.

Actually, Harry saw he was a bit put out. "I couldn't tell her no," he explained. "And the rate that I go through clothes, it's best to have two." To Lash, he thought, ' _You do know that's getting old, don't you?_ '

' _It's still funny_.'

"You have a lab? What kind of lab do you have in your room?" Miya asked.

"I'll show you after dinner, and it's not in my room," he told her.

Miya gave a non-commital nod. Seeing everyone was all but done she got up and asked, "Uzume would you help me with deserts?"

"Yes, of course," Uzume said and went into the kitchen with her.

A knock came at the door. Miya answered it to find Takami there, looking nervous.

"I am sorry to bother you. If you see Minato, it Is vital that he comes to my place. MBI is looking for him, and soon, they will be getting very violent about it. Please, if you see him, tell him to turn himself in," Takami begged.

"Fu fu fu," Miya chuckled. "I take it they are upset because he beat their Discipline squad?"

"You know about that?" Takami asked.

"Everyone knows. Instead of hunting Harry, I think they should be fearing him. I will make sure the word gets passed." Miya said and shut the door.

Miya went on her way to the kitchen. She had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninth Spell

Miya watched Harry walk through the wall in his room. She cocked her head slightly. All he'd done was draw an arched door on the wall, yet he'd just walked through. Bracing herself, she walked firmly just like he did and found herself in a concrete lined room that held pipes and in the middle was a desk sized table, a pair of cheap chairs with printouts on one corner, a long black coat and candles in the upper corners. The room was lit overhead by a glowing orb. Looking at the orb, it seemed to be floating near the ceiling with no connections at all. She herd machinery someplace in the background.

Harry motioned to the room and said "It's not much. We're in the sewer system about mid-town. Kuu was nice enough to put some plants out in the hallway. They give off a nice glow. She made some others towards the pump room. They are growing fruit, but I don't know if it's edible."

"Har-ry Dres-den, you are capable of many wondrous things," Miya said as she looked around. Turning around she saw the same arched door drawn on the wall. "And to get from here to the Maison Izumo, all you have to do is walk though the wall where the door is drawn. Amazing."

"That was my Dad, the Amazing Dresden," he said and itched his jaw.

"Is your father alive?"

Harry winced. "No. My uncle killed him. My uncle practiced black magic. When I found out … I killed him."

Miya nodded slowly. "And Karasuba?"

"Hopefully, I taught her it is not acceptable to go around killing people with out very, very good reason," he told her. Shifting in place, he added, "Especially using magic. The black, as we call it, is very tempting. Used once, it is too easy to use it again. I know first hand what can happen to one who uses the black. I don't want to be trapped inside my own skull for all eternity like one poor fellow I know."

Miya eyed him. "You know this has happened?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh. "Hothbert of Bainbridge was a very powerful wizard. His wife died. He tried to bring her back with Black magic. Even though his intent was more or less noble, using the black cursed him. He's spending eternity inside his skull. It's not a pretty picture."

"Then you will not be using Black magic?"

Harry shook his head. "No. By killing my uncle, the Black had already tainted me. When I found out Uzume was being forced to kill to keep Chiho alive, I was … sorely tempted to just rip Higa apart. Make his suffer like Uzume was suffering. I really was. I came up with some terrible deaths for him. The thing is, even though I could have, that would not have helped Chiho and Uzume."

"Neither is anything to you, why get involved?" Miya asked.

"Miya," Harry said firmly, "I … saw in Uzume's mind, in her soul, what Higa was doing to her. Uzume is a pure soul or was until Higa started using her. I couldn't let that go on. I had to do something about it."

"I see," Miya said with a small grin. "You also punished Karasuba. Are you some kind of knight?"

Harry knew what a Samurai was. That was what she was comparing him to. "I do hold the Mantle of Winter's Knight," he admitted. "At times, that can be a burden. I just want you to know what I'm about. I don't go looking for trouble. It just kinda finds me all by itself."

"Because you do the right thing," Miya stated. "Because you care when you see innocents being abused. Because you are a Samurai for those who cannot fight back. Do not underestimate MBI, Har-ry. They are snakes and will do anything to get what they want. Right now, they are after you. That puts all your Sekerei in danger, and anyone you do help."

Miya walked slowly around the table and asked, "Do you know the purpose of Sekerei?"

"Not really, I seem to be finding out about things after they happen," he admitted.

"Not many people know this," Miya said. "Not even most Sekerei. They have been 'adjusted', MBI's words meaning to toy with our brains. Sekerei were never meant to fight each other. We were originally designed to do as what everyone hears as 'love and protect'. They hear it, but they do not truly understand. Sekerei were meant to find their Ashikabi. To love and protect them. That's all. MBI added the eagerness to fight for this twisted game of theirs. They took the Jinki that is the base of our power and hid them away and twisted the girls' minds so they became nothing but … battle robots. Our need for our Ashikabi they use against us."

Miya stopped and eyed Harry. "I know this, Karasuba knows this, as does Matsu. I let Matsu hide here so MBI cannot corrupt her. She had something that MBI needs for full control of us. If anyone can break the spell my sisters have been put under, it's you, Har-ry Dres-den."

' _OH Harry, this is much bigger than we thought. Just getting a few out of the city won't be enough.'_

"That's why Musubi and Ikki are always eager for a fight," Harry thought aloud. "Akitsu isn't because somehow she was broken, she can't have an Ashikabi because whatever they did to her, ruined her."

"Yes. And this is only what you know about. Who knows what horrors others have, or are going through," Miya said.

"Damn," Harry said softly. "Do you know where these Jinki things are?"

"I know there are eight. I do not know their location, except for one of them. The rest are somewhere inside MBI." Miya told him.

Harry rubbed his head. As he thought about what MBI was doing, he wondered why MBI was making all these girls fight each other. "What happens when Sekerei loose?" he asked.

"MBI takes them away. I don't know what they do with fallen Sekerei." Miya said.

"Think I better find out," he said in a musing tone. "In the mean time, I still need to get some people out of the city for their own safety."

"I wish you luck, Har-ry Dres-den," Miya said, She went to leave, then paused. "My husband could not wing me. That was fine, we loved each other. We had a very nice life together. Keep that in mind with Akitsu. She may be broken as far as MBI is concerned. She is still a woman and will still need your love and support." Miya then walked through the door.

Harry stood alone in his sewer-lab. The enormity of what Miya talked about was starting to sink in. They didn't need a wizard, they needed a friggin army.

' _Maybe you do need an army, Harry,'_ Lash prodded.

.

Karasuba lay in a hospital bed, her mind as cloudy as the semi-sheer curtain separating her from the rest of the room. Where was she? Blinking, she focused her eyes enough to see the white tiled ceiling over her. There was a pole at the head of her bed with clear bags hanging from it. Her body felt heavy. She tried to pick her head up and managed to lift up briefly. The weight was too much, her head flopped back down.

Hospital room, she thought. Something happened. Had she been beaten? If so, then why was she still alive and conscious. Moving wasn't possible. Her body felt numb, her arms would not move. Slowly, Karasuba remembered bits.

The boy, Minato. She'd seen him from a rooftop. Yes, Haihaine and Benisubasa were near him. Slowly, bit by bit, she remembered the fight. Minato had torched her. The searing pain, her desperate attempt to put the fire out. She had been burning alive, and Minato did it. It was impossible, but he had hit her with a fire that defied explanation.

Bravado was everywhere. Talking up your abilities to make the opponent wary. It was a common tactic for weaker Sekerei and humans. The tricks Minato had somehow learned she had seen as bravado. She was not his concern, he was too busy to mess with her. Saying things to make her think he was much more powerful that he was.

'I've dealt with nastier things that you.' That was what he'd told her. Of course she didn't believe it. She was sure he was using bravado with the energy he did have to warn her away.

Then, he did get serious. It wasn't bravado. He was not happy she killed someone, and he planted fire straight from hell upon her. How was that possible?

Humans, if they had any power whatsoever, were very weak. Minato wasn't weak. She knew he was a product of Takami and that idiot Minaka. There was no way a child sired by Minaka could hold that kind of power, let alone release it instantaneously. There had been no wind up, no gathering of energy to warn her. He just did it, like the power was already inside him. He wasn't human. Not Sekerei and Not human. What was he?

All the other Sekerei were eager for their Ashikabi. Yes, a fine man would be wonderful to have, but there were only weak humans here. She'd refused to be Winged by any human. They were nothing more than scum under her shoes. They had no power except for holding the Jinki over them, and only wanted Sekerei to give them power. The one who insisted he wing her, she knocked out. She was not going to be a slave to any of them!

Worked up in her thoughts, her mind was clearing. If she was going to have an Ashikabi, he had to be someone she could stand beside, not in front of. He had to be powerful in his own right. He had to be so powerful, enemies would whisper his name in fear and cower before him to save their very lives.

"He Who Is," she croaked out weakly between her lips. For he would stand alone, above everyone with no equal. He would not control by tricks and deception, but by raw power. She would gladly stand beside one such as that. She ached for it. A true God that ruled with power from his own hand.

As Karasuba lay helpless, she thought about Minato again. She was beginning to understand.

.

There were many things Harry needed to do. One of the top priorities was to get those who wanted to get out of the city, out. The river was the barrier. From what he understood, it was patrolled and the bridges were guarded. That was fine, lay lines didn't run straight in this world, but they were everywhere. If he wanted to get people out, he had to get them across the river. A lay line would work for that.

Harry shrugged on his long leather coat and called his staff to him. It jumped up out of the corner and flew into his hand. Feeling the protections in the coat and the living staff in his hand, he nearly felt like himself again. He still didn't have his rings, but his staff amplified any spell he cast though it with it's own power.

Harry walked through the sewer system to the point where he'd told people to wait for him. It was getting late, the sun was only casting light on the upper parts of buildings. Shadows were already creeping at ground level. He cast a veil around the exit grating and got out.

He sensed Sekerei nearby, in an alley just to his left. He also heard a feminine gasp. Walking to the alley he looked into see Mayu standing in front of her Ashikabi,. Both looked scared.

"You came," Harry noted. "Anyone else?"

"Me," Akitsu said from behind him.

"And me, Ashikabi!" Musubi beamed with a bounce, her fists raised up. "Do I fight her?"

Harry turned. "No!" he snapped. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"You go nowhere without us," Akitsu stated coldly.

"Yeah, we're suppose to fight other Sekerei for you," Musubi told him. "You're not suppose to take on Karasuba by yourself!"

Frowning at them, Harry said, "I'm not here to fight. These two want to leave the city. We're going to help them."

"Um," Akitsu grunted with a nod.

Harry turned back to the couple that were staring at him. "Anyone else want to leave?" he asked.

"We asked, they are afraid they'll get caught."

Harry cast them a grin and said, "They won't, not with what I have planned. Musubi will take you down into the sewer to rest and get some food. I have to go make the gate to get you across the river …" Harry stopped explaining when he felt energy coming from the other end of the alley. There was a 'T' junction at the end. Kagari came stumbling around the corner. He was giving off waves of heat that shimmered in the air.

"That don't look good," Harry said.

After Kagari stumbled up against a wall, Mutsu came around the corner, sword drawn.

"Homura, give it up, you fool!" Mutsu yelled. "If you keep gong, you'll die! Just accept my Ashikabi as yours, and you can live!"

"That's even worse," Harry noted, and walked towards them. Loudly, he called, "Hey Mut! What do you think you're doing?"

Mutsu turned to face him. "You! Why are you here?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time, story of my life," Harry told him. "You going to back off, Mut, or do I back you off?"

Indignantly, Mutsu shouted, "My name is Mutsu!"

"So, where's Jeff?" Harry asked.

"What? Who's Jeff?"

Mikogami came running around the corner with a female Sekerei. They stopped short. "Mutsu, why is he here?" the boy cried.

"There's Jeff," Harry said. "Now, back off, or we're going to have a problem here."

Stabbing a finger at Harry, Mikogami yelled, "You got her, he's mine!"

"Go away boy, before I spank you," Harry intoned.

Mutsu leaped in front of the young Ashikabi.

Harry held up his hand to Kagari. " _infringa"._ The heat sucked out of Kagari. He let out an audible sigh of relief and slumped to sit. To Mutsu, he said, "Mut, you better take Jeff and go before something bad happens to you."

The boy stomped out around Mutsu and yelled, "My name is Hayato, NOT Jeff!"

Harry leveled his staff on them. "Last chance," he warned.

"We're leaving," Mutsu said. He scooped up Jeff and went back around the corner.

.

Hayato Mikogami thrashed in Mutsu's grasp. "Why? Why to you run away from him? Just get rid of him!"

Mutsu ran back to the car and put Mikogami in his seat. Sternly he said, "I can sense him. Ashikabi, that guy is very powerful. I don't know what he is but I do know he could kill you in a second! My job is primarily to keep you safe. We stay away from him for your own good."

"But, he has the fire user!" Mikogami cried.

"He took the fire users' fire from him with a word," Matsu stated. "Just where do you think that fire was going to end up if we didn't leave? He torched Karasuba. You would not survive what he did to her. That guy is not someone we want to mess with!"

Mikogami pouted all the way home.

.

Musubi took the fleeing couple down to the room where Kusano had made a garden of fruit plants in the pump room. She even had out a toilet over the water stream exiting the area. The pumps made some noise, but it was safe.

.

Kagari got up and cast an eye at Harry. "Thank you, again. You didn't have to save me."

Harry shrugged and asked, "What are friends for?"

Akitsu noticed something. Kagari was reacting to Harry. It wasn't exactly the same as Musubi , Ikki, or Matsu reacted to him, but it was there. She walked up to Kagari, studying his face. She waved Harry over. "Harry, come here," she said as she eyed Kagari intently.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kagari asked, not sounding happy.

"What is it?" Harry asked, thinking Akitsu saw something wrong.

Harry came close, looking to see what Akitsu apparently saw.

Akitsu cupped the back of Harry's head and Kagari's. She then rammed their faces together.

Both men reacted the same. Eyes wide open in shock, arms wind milling, their lips forced together. Bright red wing erupted from Kagari's back. Akitsu let go. Kagari slammed back into the wall, Harry jerked back and stumbled, falling on his ass.

In Harry's head, Lash howled in laughter.

Harry spit and wiped his mouth. "What in the HELL did you do THAT for!" he cried at Akitsu.

Akitsu pointed to Harry and said, Ashikabi," Pointing to Kagari, she said, "Sekerei."

Stumbling up, Harry scowled at her and yelled, "Don't you EVER do that again! You made me kiss a guy!"

"Happy now," Akitsu stated.

"No I'm not happy!" Harry raged. "Akitsu, you can't decide things like that!"

' _Does this mean you're bi-sexual now?'_ Lash asked, then continued laughing.

Kagari stood panting and looking at nothing. Weakly, he asked, "Ashikabi, my body is changing. Do you want me to be male or female?"

"What!" Harry asked in shock.

"I can be either. What is your preference?" Kagari asked.

Harry noted his hips were a bit wide for a guy. Not wanting to deal with a question like that, Harry held up his hands and waved as if to hold Kagari at bay. "No, no, don't even ask me something like that! You … do what you want. Your choice, whatever you're comfortable with."

"Thank you, Ashikabi, and please call me Homura."

"You will be a female then?" Akitsu asked.

Casting her a scowl, Homura said in a heavy tone, "I like being a guy, if that's all right with you."

"Good. Less kissing competition."

Lash sent Harry a mental image of Rue Paul's drag queens with Harry as the host.

' _Yuk it up, Lash_.' Harry thought as he wiped his face. Why couldn't he have landed someplace with white, sandy beaches and girls minding their own business and walking around in bikinis? That was unless they were serving him something tall and cool.

' _Dream on._ ' Lash chided.

Getting himself together, Harry said, "All right, I have to get across the river and make a door. Akitsu, I must do this alone. I'll be fine. Homura, right?"

"Yes, Ashikabi."

"See if you can find people who want to leave. I suspect they are weak and won't last in these battles. I'm going to get them across the river and out of danger," Harry told him.

"As you wish," Homura said and vaulted up onto a roof.

"I stay with you," Akitsu said firmly.

Harry looked at her emotionless face, knowing she was feeling more than she showed. He remembered his talk with Miya. Maybe she needed to stay with him. "Fine, stay close, Ok?"

She gave a single nod.

Akitsu walked beside her Harry. He wasn't her Ashikabi, he was something more important, he was her glacier. She was the iceberg that had been lost, and he was the glacier that brought her home. Next to her unwavering glacier, she would never be adrift again. Perhaps some time, they would join.

.

Harry walked along focusing on lay lines as he walked towards the river. Coming to the last streets before the water, he found one. It went through a building. He went around and picked it up as it crossed the last street and went down the bank.

"Sekerei above," Akitsu said, and looked up.

Harry turned to see Uzume and a purple clad Sekeri near the edge of the roof, looking down on them. He waved and stepped over the guard rail to walk down to the water.

"Stop," Akitsu said and grabbed his arm. Pointing she said, "Patrol boat. They will see you."

Harry was about to cast a spell. Akitsu pulled him to the ground and said, "Kiss me. We need a reason to be here."

Harry got it. If they were making out, then they would not be looking suspicious.

They kissed. Wow, did they kiss. Akitsu held him and kissed him deeply. They began petting. Akitsu guided his hand into the fold if her kimono and planted a hand on her breast.

Harry felt like he was melting as their kiss went on, and her breast was soft and warm. Akitsu gave a weak moan and pushed into him. They were really getting into it.

A light shone briefly on them, then panned away. Harry had to breathe, he broke the kiss and found her kimono was wide open now, his hand kneading her soft flesh.

"Anything you want," Akitsu said in a whisper.

Harry looked up, the patrol boat was going on it's way. It was going on it's way, but wrapped up with Akitsu, and grouping her soft mounds, he didn't want to move. Lash was also cheering him on.

"River, we have to get across," Harry said in gasps. At the moment, Akitsu was like a drug, he had a hard time trying to focus on what he had to do, and what he wanted to do. He knew he could have her right now, and she would welcome him. And man did he ever want her!

"More, another boat might be coming," Akitsu said softly and claimed his lips again.

This was a diversion all right. Harry had a hard time thinking about anything but the woman in his arms.

"Fu fu fu, playing by the river?" a voice above him asked in a smooth, sexy tone.

Fearing it was Miya, then both shot to their feet. It was the purpled clad Sekerei. She was sexy too. In her hand was a bottle of Sake. She was sitting on the guard railing casting them a demure smile.

Did every Sekerei have super-playboy model bodies? Those breasts had to be triple 'D's.

" _The 'd' limit only goes to double. The letters increase after that. I_ think _she'd a size 'F','_ Lash offered.

Uzume flew down and landed, then hopped up on the railing beside the other one. "What are you doing, Har-ry?" she asked.

"Making love to me," Akitsu stated.

Akitsu hadn't bothered to close up her Kimono. Harry did it for her as he explained, red face, "Ahh a patrol boat came by so we made out some to keep them from becoming suspicious." Even as he said it, it sounded suspicious, the patrol boat was long gone.

Uzume giggled and asked, "So you weren't just going to have sex?"

"No! no, I have to get across the river." Harry explained. The interruption (and embarrassment) was allowing him to collect himself. Lay line… lay line, He knew it was right here someplace.

"How?" Uzume asked.

"Walk," Harry told her. He got his wits about him enough to find the lay line. Walking down to the water's edge, he made sure he was right on the lay line and held his staff upright with both hands. He planted the end in the water at the shore.

"U _n-gravitus, aquilevatus, arctis!_ " Harry intoned.

The water burst up in a line all the way across the river. Spray shot skyward as the river parted to show a path across the riverbed two meters wide. Upon parting, both water walls froze solid.

Harry turn back to look at the slack-jawed Sekerei watching him. "Tell Miya I'll be back later," he called to them.

Harry walked across the bottom with Akitsu at his side. She was sporting a tiny smile, which was a huge show of emotion for her.

"You like this, huh?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Like it better if we finish what we started after we cross the river," Akitsu said, and blushed.

They climbed up the onto the bank on the other side to hear a yell behind them.

Haihaine and Benisubasa were charging down the bank. Haihaine skidded to a stop. Benisubasa ran on across the bottom. Harry dispelled his magic. The ice and the gravity manipulations went away. Walls of water clapped back together to shoot spray high in the air, and Benisubasa. Screaming, Benisubasa splashed back down in the turbulent water. She popped up flailing as she tried to swim, or at least stay above the surface.

Haihaine laughed loud and fell onto her back, pointing at the stricken Sekerei yelling for help.

Harry noted a patrol boat coming. He nodded to it and said, "They'll pick her up, let's go."

This side of the river wasn't tall buildings, It was more a suburb with normal sized houses and a spattering of stores around. Getting away from the water, Harry found this looked like a nice neighborhood. Best of all, there were no MBI here.

He found an Inn, much like Miya's Maison Izumo. The old woman there was kind. Like Miya, she didn't charge a high rent. Harry asked for a month and explained they were traveling. She gave him a room for 'him and his wife', which pleased Akitsu.

Akitsu got undressed and saw Harry was making a door on the wall. Sitting naked on the futon, she asked, "Harry, we aren't going to leave right now, are we?"

"Hang on one second," Harry said as he finished the last symbols, then activated the door. He turned to speak to her and saw her gazing at him. He quickly turned his head. Damn she was hot! "Ahh Akitsu… we have to get back."

"No, Harry," she said firmly. She got up and made him look at her. Firmly, she said, "Harry, you work hard for everyone. I know you want me. I want you. Take some time for us."

Looking into her eyes, he opened his mouth to speak, and it happened.

Soul Gaze.

Harry live the horrors Akitsu had been through. The mind whispers and shocks to try to align her to believe fighting was what she was made for. Her struggle, and a twitch that misaligned the equipment on her that sent waves of pain through her very being. The yelling that she was no good and needed to be disposed of. Her fight to get out and away. The hollow feeling of uselessness after she fought her way out of there.

He clung to her an she clung to him, knowing what he'd gone through in his life. They clung tightly to each other and dropped to their knees, feeling the agony the other had gone through. Akitsu broke out crying, gripping Harry as their lives depended upon it.

Harry cried with her, sickened at what Akitsu had been forced to endure. In their grief came a strong urge to make things better for the one they held. Crying and sobbing turned into petting and kissing, desperate to ease the pain of the other.

In a small inn on the other side of the river, Harry made love to Akitsu as they made silent vows to each other that no one would be allowed to harm them, ever again.

Neither noticed when bright white wings of ice erupted from Akitsu's back.

.

While there was a heavy guard on the city side of the river, getting back was as easy as boarding a bus and riding. It was morning by the time Harry and Akitsu sat hand in hand on the bus coming into the city.

"We are different." Akitsu said vacantly.

"We are something, "Harry agreed with a smile. When they woke up this morning, Harry swore he could feel Akitsu. They had bonded in a way he couldn't explain, but he could feel where she was and knew her mood. A peace had fallen over Akitsu, a feeling of completeness. He was happy for her. He felt much more at ease also. He had bonds with Musubi, Kusano, Ikki and Homura, but this was different. He didn't know how, but it was.

' _I am attached to your soul, Harry, but Akitsu is in it. You have a true soul-mate.'_

Akitsu turned to Harry. "That was Lash?" she asked.

"That was Lash," he agreed. "You can hear her?"

"Just her presence. She is part of you also."

Harry shrugged. "She is," he said apologetically.

"That's fine. You are going to need support, Harry. We will take down MBI," Akitsu stated.

"We will," he agreed. With Akitsu here, he had no doubts. He'd felt power from her. With some teaching and guidance, he could see her being an apprentice.

.

Getting off the bus near the sewer grating. Harry and Akitsu found a couple sleeping in the alley. They had come to escape the city. Harry took them down and pointed them to the pump room, then went into his lab to made the matching door to the other side of the river.

Homura has gathered five more Ahikabi and Skerei that wanted to go. Harry brought them into the lab and explained how the door worked. Akitsu went thought first to guide them out of the Inn on the other side of the river. They went through one by one. After the last one, Akitsu returned.

"Uzume told me what she saw," Homura said as he stood beside Harry. "She said you parted the river and just walked over."

"Had to get there somehow," Harry replied.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Homura asked.

"Go home," Harry said.

Akitsu came up and kissed Harry and said, "You are home. Come, you haven't had breakfast yet."

Harry went back to the Maison Izumo with Akitsu in the lead, Homura following him. He left his staff and his coat in his room then followed Akitsu down to the dinning area.

Miya was sewing socks as they entered.

"How was your latest adventure?' Miya asked upon seeing them.

"Successful," Harry beamed. "Nine people across the river and out of harm's way."

"Harry!" Ikki cried as she ran in and glopped on him. She jumped back and asked, "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"Everything is fine Ikki," he assured her. "I was with Akitsu, we had to get things set up so the ones who wanted to leave the city could go. Homura and Musubi helped get them over."

"Miya, may I make some food for Harry?" Akitsu asked.

"I'll do it!" Musubi said, bouncing in. She hugged Harry and beamed, "That was awesome Harry! Homura told me how you crossed the river just by walking!"

"Big Brother walked across the water?" Kusano asked, in wide-eyed admiration.

"I moved the water to the sides, first," Harry told her.

"Be careful in the kitchen. Get things out, I'll be there momentarily," Miya instructed.

Akitsu and Musubi went into the kitchen in a near race.

"Fu fu fu, they are eager," Miya said as she got up. Casting Harry a sly look, she added, "You are taking responsibility for your little birds?"

"I am, I will let nothing happen to them," Harry said firmly.

"I'll get you drinks!" Ikki announced and headed to the kitchen.

.

"She is hurt very badly."

"Yes, it's going to take weeks for her to heal."

"Maybe we should scrap her?"

"Are you crazy? She's the most powerful Sekerei we got!"

"Not when she's lying there like a burnt piece of steak."

"Look, we need to save Karasuba, so get in there and Wing her."

"She dislocated my jaw the last time I tried!"

"She can't even move. Take her while you have the chance."

"Fine, but I'm getting someone to hold her down first!"

Karasuba heard the conversation. They were going to force her winging to one of those scum. She could not allow that to happen, she'd die first!

Moving was hard. Gathering all her strength, she sat up and ripped the IV's out of her arm. Clenching her teeth, she forced through the pain and got her legs off the bed.

She had to escape!

A stumbling step to the window, and she opened it up. Trying to get a leg up on the windowsill was beyond her. Pushing hard, she managed to lean out the window.

"Come on!" she grated as she pushed. Getting her hips on the widow ledge hurt. It was hurting or becoming a slave to those humans. She pushed harder, her face darkening from the effort and pain. Suddenly she fell forward and plummeted to the ground two stories below, landing in the grass on her back.

"Ahhh!" she cried softly. She was out, but not safe. Using the side of the building, she struggled up on her feet. She was in nothing but a hospital gown. She had to stay off the streets or they would find her. She staggered for the bushes to hide and noted a drain grating in the yard. She looked it. It was deep. The openings in the grating were enough to get her red and pus-covered fingers in. Sticking them in burst the puss bubbles and sent shocks of pain up her arms. Tearing up from the agony, she pulled as hard as she could. The grating moved. She got it to the side and climbed in. By the time she got the grating back over the hole, her strength was gone. She fell to the concrete floor.

Too weak to get back on her feet, Karasuba crawled away from the grating and into the darkness. It may be death she was crawling towards, but that was preferable to living as a slave to some weak jellyfish.

.

Musubi noticed it as they were making a meal under Miya's guidance. "Akitsu, the seal on your forehead is gone!"

Akitsu blushed. "It is," she agreed.

Musubi pulled the back of Akitsu's shirt out. "You've been winged! That's great!" Musubi cried.

"It is," Akitu said meekly.

"And how did that happen? I thought you were broken?" Miya asked.

Again blushing, Akitsu said to the pot she was stirring, "Harry un-broke me. I want him to un-break me again."

Miya raised an eyebrow. "You are close to Harry?" she asked.

"Can't be closer. We looked into each other's eyes. Saw everything inside," Akitsu monotoned. "It was frightening, and wonderful. Harry is my glacier, my everything. I will let no more hurt come to him. He knows my soul. I know his. We are joined."

"I see," Miya said evenly, eyeing her.

"That sounds beautiful," Musubi said in a gush.

"It is." Akitsu agreed with a tiny smile.

.

Harry had a nice, hot cooked breakfast. Akitsu ate with him and since it was food, Musubi got some too. Ikki sat elbows on the table hands in her chin, gazing at Harry and hoping he'd gaze back at her.

Kusano took her place on his lap. What made Harry perk up was she had a chicken suit on.

Her face came out of the chicken's mouth. She flapped her feathered wing-arms and said, "Feed me Brother!"

Harry laughed at the big smile on her face. "Kuu, where did you get that?" he asked.

"Uzume has animal costumes. She made this one so I can wear one too. Chiho has a mouse costume and Uzume has a frog costume on. We're going to play animals!" Kusano said happily.

"That's nice of Uzume," Harry said and picked up a piece of tofu. "Now open wide."

"Ahhh!"

After Harry shared his breakfast with his chicken-child, Kusano led him out onto the porch to see Chiho and Uzume sitting and enjoying the day in their costumes. It looked silly, and fun. Kusano flapped her arms and tried to make chicken noises.

Harry watched the silliness for a while. Being tired, he fell asleep leaning against a post.

.

Karasuba crawled along, reaching out to ensure she didn't crack her head again on another wall or pipe. She felt water, she drank. It was disgusting, but it was moisture. Her knees were on fire and she hurt all over. She was alive and free, not a slave.

She felt like a common animal. She also could not help to think that this hard slap-down Minato had done to her on purpose, he'd meant for her to be down here. He'd told her he meant to squash that 'killing impulse' of hers. He had indeed put her down to as low as one could go. Instead of making her will known and herself feared, she was reduced to crawling along in the dark like a sewer rat, not knowing what was ahead or even behind her now.

Did he know those humans at MBI wanted to wing her? She wondered if he was someplace, waiting for her to learn her lesson. Would he show himself when she caved in to his will? Maybe he had abandoned her to live down here like this forever. No, if he did this to her, then he was waiting and watching. She had to show she was still strong, by resisting as hard as she could. Her pride was heavily damaged, but it wasn't gone.

She was getting some strength back, enough strength to keep crawling, looking for anything, even a glimpse of light to show her she was not going to be stuck in perpetual darkness. She crawled on, she could never give up.

Another hand out and she met nothing but air. Yes, this tunnel came out into a bigger one. Reaching down, she tried to find the bottom. Bending forward, she reached farther, then fell out onto hard concrete. At least it was dry. Hearing water run, she got back up on her hands and stinging knees and felt ahead of her. The tunnel dropped and her hand felt running water. Lying on the ground, she scooped up handfuls to get a drink to quench her dry throat. This water was better, fresher, but it was still nasty. At least it was water.

Rolling over on her back, Karasuba rested in her black world.

.

Harry nuzzled into the warm soft pillow surrounding his head. He was comfortable and warm. He also heard the clacking of wood. With a stretch, he pushed himself into his pillow and looked to see what the noise was.

All he saw was a mound of flesh in front of his eyes, He was also being held. He looked up to find Musubi had been holding him to her generous chest. He sat up quickly. Damn, that was comfortable.

"Have a good nap, Ashikabi?" Musubi beamed at him.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"A while. Akitsu held you as I practiced with Miya, Ikki is taking her turn to spar, so I took my turn to hold you while you slept. Akitsu is getting us refreshments," Musubi explained with a smile.

'boobie pillows, yay!' Lash cheered.

Harry chose to ignore her. In the yard, Ikki was facing off against Miya. She jumped in swinging, Miya deflected her sword and spun to smack Ikki on her butt.

"Balance and focus," Miya instructed. "Your opponent is not going to do what you want them too."

The porch was lined with observers. Chiho and Uzume had changed costumes into a panda bear and what looked like a groundhog. Homura was watching leaning against a post, his arms crossed. Kusano sat near Harry's feet holding her little plant.

A rapid 'clack clack clack' sounded. Ikki defended against an attack by Miya. "Flat of the sword for defense! The edge is for attack," Miya admonished. Then took a few more swipes that looked to be so Ikki could deflect them. Miya pressed her hard, but backed off now and then so Ikki was able to hold her own.

"She's getting better," Harry noted.

"Ikki is learning," Musubi agreed. "She will need to be good if she wants to stay in the game with us."

Harry's happy feeling hit the floor. The game, right. Musubi was eager to get into the fighting. As was Ikki. "Musubi, fighting should be done only when you have no other choice," he told her.

"Aww darn, Ashikabi is awake," Matsu pouted as she came up and sat down "I wanted my turn to have Ashikabi's head on my chest." Casting Harry a smirk, she added, "You still can."

Out in the yard, Ikki made a flurry attack. She also slipped and fell. She was panting heavily.

"Enough for now," Miya said and held out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you for the spar, Land Lady," Ikki said and bowed. Ikki started for the porch, then stopped. "Ohhh! I was suppose to hold Ashikabi when my sparing time was over!' she whined. Pointing he sword at Harry she said, "So … go back to sleep!"'

"I wanted to be next," Matsu said.

"You're just a fat old woman."

"I am not!" Matsu cried.

"Stop, please," Harry said as he got up.

Ikki held her arms out to the sides. "Ashikabi, Aren't I young and tight? Don't I look good without those blubber bags?"

"Hey!" Matsu and Musubi both barked at her.

"You look fine," Harry told her, then to Musubi and Matsu, he said. "You look fine too. There is nothing wrong with any of you. This is not a body-beautiful contest, OK?"

"But Ashikabi told me I look good first!" Ikki beamed.

"I was looking at you first," Harry told her.

"Fu fu fu," Miya chuckled behind her hand. "A little competition, huh?" she asked.

"No competition," Akitsu said as she returned with a tray of glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. "Ashikabi knows I'm the best."

"Can we talk about something else?" Harry asked.

"I got the latest news from MBI," Matsu said. "It seems Karasuba is missing. She left the hospital and no one knows where she went."

"I thought she was all but dead?' Homura asked.

"She was in bad shape, but now she's gone. There's a search out for her too."

"Ashikabi, do you think she's coming after you?" Musubi asked.

"If she is that is hard core revenge," Harry said in a musing tone. "She can't be healthy enough to fight." He was surprised she'd survived the strong fire spell he'd hit her with.

"Matsu, any word on where those Kinki's are being kept?" he asked.

"I've narrowed down where they are not, but no, I haven't found them yet." Matsu said sadly.

"Well, keep looking. We've got to get them away from MBI."

"They only have seven," Matsu assured him. Lowering her voice, she said, "I have one. That is why they want to find me, to get it back."

"You have one?" Harry asked.

"I keep it hidden," Matsu assured him.

Harry nodded slowly as he thought. If Matsu had one, maybe that would lead him to the others. Then again, taking it out of hiding might risk it if he didn't succeed. They did have to protect it to ensure MBI didn't get their hands on it. He still had an idea that those Jinkies had something to do with MBI collecting the fallen Sekerei.

Harry didn't have enough of his lab back yet to start experimenting on one of these Jinkies. Before he did anything else, he needed to expand his reaserch capability. He looked at Homura, one of his Sekerei that could go out and about. "Homura, could I get you to do some shopping for me? It's not the usual items."

"Sure, Harry, what did you want?"

"Get ready to write down a list. There's a few things," Harry told him.

.

Homura looked at the list he'd copied as Harry had recited the items. "Harry, sunglasses, silver, iron and copper, and even the compass I can understand, but ant spit? Where do I find that?"

"Find me a good ant mound, I'll collect it," Harry replied.

"How about the Lizard guts?"

"Find a lizard and gut it," Harry said.

"And the lizard eyeball? I can get that from the same lizard?"

"Yes, but be careful, it has to be whole. It can't be scratched," Harry instructed.

"Let me guess," Homura grumbled, "I can get the hair from a bear, and a wolf in the zoo."

"Yes, but be careful."

"So, I take it you do really want live bees and some flies?"

"Yes, and make sure you put holes in the lid so they don't die," Harry told him.

Homura stared at him. "If you weren't my Ashikabi, I'd think you're nuts wanting this stuff. Actually, I think so anyway."

"Many people do," Harry said with a shrug.

Homura let out a huff and said, "I'm going shopping."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it," Homura grumbled.

Luckily, Miya knew where there was an ant mound in the yard. With a bit of sugar, Harry soon had an ant trail to his bait. It was tough collecting ant spit, you needed a lot of those little suckers to get any appreciable amount.

While Harry worked, Kusano was squatted down by him, watching intently. Once the ant ate the sugar, he had to pick it up and get it to give up some spit into a piece of plastic, the when there was enough, wipe it into the top of an eye dropper container. It didn't help that these were tiny ants. He also had to work fast to try and get spit from as many ants as he could.

.

Karasuba's stomach growled. She swore she smelled fruit. She thought she was imagining things. Why would fruit be down here? If anything it would be rotted fruit someone threw away. There was no way it would be as fresh as it smelled. Getting up, she reached over her head. Good, maybe she could stand up now. After her dreamless sleep, she had regained some strength. She inched over to the wall and climbed to her feet. Yes, she could stand. One hand on the wall, she slowly made her way along driven by the tantalizing smell she knew she had to be imagining.

Was she going crazy? That was a possibility. The same with her thought that if she found Minato, he could release her from her punishment. A giggle escaped her lips. Yes, she had to be going mad. Mad, but not a slave of some spineless jelly fish. She was well aware she might die down here, but even if she did, she would keep her pride and keep trying to her very last breath. He Who Is demanded that she not succumb to helplessness. She could almost see him, reaching out a hand to help her struggle along. She stepped along, looking for the hand that beckoned her to complete her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tenth spell.

Akitsu and Musibi put a thick, double futon in Harry's lab. Akitsu knew Harry was going back to working constantly, and wanted to be sure someone was with him even if they were sleeping. Although Harry's lab was the safest place he could be, all his Sekerei wanted him protected.

Harry had spend all day collecting his ant spit. Homura returned with the items Harry wanted, wearing ripped up clothes. Apparently the bear did not like Homura taking the fur off his body.

Harry looked at the small packages. Homura had carefully wrapped things individually. He also noted the swelling on Homura's forehead from a bee sting. The bees hadn't liked Homura so close to their nest, either. Still, Homura gotten two bees that buzzed around in their little jars. He's also collected several flies.

Harry thanked Homura for his efforts and his bravery. He put the items in his lab, then went down for dinner.

There were a few more for dinner tonight. Kazehanna was there with her bottle of sake. Harry also noted the lightning twins were bowing repeatedly to Miya.

"Please forgive us, our bum Ashikabi never bought us food!" Hibiki said.

"We thank you for your kind generosity, and for not punishing our good for nothing Ashikabi," Hikari said with another bow.

"Fu fu fu," Miya chuckled behind her hand. "It is not your fault your Ashikabi is a lazy lout." she said with a smile.

Harry noted the man in question was sitting at the table. "Wow, and he's right there, too," he noted aloud.

The twins glanced at Harry, then did a double take.

"No fighting at the Maison Izumo!" Hibiki quickly reminded him.

"Oh, I think Harry-san is better at other physical activities," Kazehanna purred as she cast him a sexy grin.

Harry noted she stuck her chest out a bit as she said that. He sighed and sat down by Matsu, which made her blush and inch closer. Ikki quickly dropped down on his other side. Akitsu pulled her up and planted her one seat down then sat beside Harry.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Ikki complained.

"Now, you are not," Akitsu stated.

Musubi sat down by Matsu, Kusano wiggled her way into Harry's lap.

Seo eyed this and asked, "Harry, how many Sekerei do you have?"

"Not your business," Harry replied.

"I am!" Kusano said, raising her hand.

"Me too," Ikki announced, adding, "And I'm the sexy, young and firm one!"

"Only a kid, I am Harry's real mate," Akitsu said.

"Well, so am I," Musubi said defensively.

"I am too, and I still want my turn holding Harry while he rests his head on me," Matsu said with a blush.

Looking at all the busty girls, Seo shook his head and said, "You lucky dog."

"Speaking of dogs," Horuma said, "That wolf bite still hurts from getting that hair you wanted, Ashikabi," he grumbled as he looked at Harry.

"I appreciate you getting it for me," Harry replied.

"Can you tell me what you're going to do with it, after I risked life and limb to get it?"

"Magic," Harry replied.

Seo cast Harry a quick smile and said, "You know, there are some who want to leave the city. I imagine you could help with that."

"Been there, done that," Harry told him. "Akitsu, how many did we get across the river?"

"Nine."

"If you know of any more, send them my way," Harry told Seo.

Seo eyed him for a moment then asked, "Who are you?"

"He Who Is," Chiho piped up. "Right, Uzume?"

"He is," Uzume said and cast Chiho a smile.

"He who is what?" Seo asked.

"A glacier," Akitsu said, casting Harry a brief smile.

"Power," Matsu said.

"The best Ashikabi ever!" Ikki announced.

Hikari looked at Hibiki and said, "and we're stuck with a looser."

"I know. At least we have each other," Hibiki said with a small grin.

Harry itched his chin and said, "Seo, buddy? I think you need to work on your image a little."

"Why? I got a pair of hot babes right here!" he said with a grin. His arm disappeared behind Hibiki. She yelped then smacked him. "Not in front of others!" she barked.

Akitsu leaned into Harry. "You can if you want," she coaxed.

"WHEN is it going to be MY turn?" Ikki asked.

"In about another four years … maybe." Harry told her.

"Fu fu fu, Harry is a hot number, yes?" Kazehanna asked.

"Um," Akitsu agreed with a nod.

" I don't think this is appropriate dinner time conversation, especially with Kuu here," Harry told them.

"It is good that at least Har-ry can contain himself," Miya said, casting an eye at Seo.

"Here, Brother," Kusano said, lifting a piece of chicken up for Harry.

Harry ate it with a ," Thank you, Kuu."

Harry then froze in place. He'd gotten a mental tickle. A ward he'd put in the tunnel had just gone off. He picked Kusano up and set her back in place. "I'll be right back," he said.

"Harry?" Musubi asked.

"A ward in the tunnel just went off." he explained as he ran for his room.

All his Sekerei all shot up and followed. Curious, Kazahanna followed them.

.

Karasuba had made her way along in the dark for who knew how long now. Suddenly, she was looking at tiny lights along the walls. She smiled at the bits of brightness that were nice and bright to her dark-adjusted eyes. Then she was hit from nowhere by a lightning bolt.

Screaming, she fell to the floor. The shock had taken her strength and disoriented her. Moaning in pain, she tried to keep he eyes open. She closed them briefly. Opening them, she saw Harry over her. She felt herself lifted. She passed out again.

When she came to, she was lying on a futon. Harry had removed her hospital gown and was waving a hand over her.

"Harry…" she wanted to say she wanted him to bind her or kill her, but the words would not come.

Harry looked at her and intoned some words as he passed a hand over her head.

" _Dormius, Dorme, Dormino, Dorme."_

Karasuba passed back out and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _._

Harry knelt over then now sleeping Sekerei. Karasuba was in bad shape. The hospital gown she had on was dirty and ripped, so he'd tore it off to concentrate on cleaning the dirt and blood off her raw skin, then applying some healing magic. Her knees were raw down to muscle, and she bled from various wounds in her brunt and cracked flesh.

"I need a sheet and a blanket," he said. Musubi ran off to get them. Akitsu was across from him on Karasuba's other side.

"Kuu?" Harry asked as he looked at the crowd behind him.

"Here Big Brother!" Kusano said and ran up to him.

"I need a plant that's good for burns."

"I'll get it!" Kuu announced and ran to the pump room.

Seeing a woman naked was one thing. Seeing her missing skin, and the skin that was there, leaking puss and tricking blood was a sight that made him want to puke.

' _You did this to her,'_ Lash reminded him.

He did. At the moment, he felt absolutely sick about it.

Kuu retrieved an Aloe plant with thick spiky leaves. Harry broke off a foot long leaf and whispered an amplification spell. The soothing aloe that pour forth, he spread as evenly as possible over Karasuba's burnt and blistered body. He had to repeat the spell 3 times, each with a fresh leaf to completely cover her in the aloe juice. Musubi came in with a sheet and a blanket. He covered her with the sheet, then put the blanket over her.

"You are saving her?" Kazehanna asked, as she watched.

"If I can," Harry replied. He didn't see anything else he could do for her right now. He turned to see everyone had followed him except for Seo. "Thank you, Kuu, you helped me help her. You should go eat now before dinner gets cold."

"As should you, Ashikabi," Akitsu stated.

"I can't leave her alone, just in case," he told her.

"I'll go get our plates."

"I'll get our drinks," Ikki stated, and followed Akitsu out.

"This is not a show, we should return to dinner," Miya stated. Many took the hint and followed her out.

Harry go up and stretched, he was beginning to get sore from being bend over Karasuba.

Kazehanna eyed Harry. "You burn Karasuba to a crisp, then you save her?" she asked.

"You'd think she would stay in the hospital and be cared for," Harry said with a wave of his hand. "What possessed her to come down here and crawl though the sewers in her condition?"

Kazehanna eyed him with a smirk and said, "Perhaps she was desperate to get to you. You do know she has no Ashikabi."

"No, I didn't. What does that have to do with it?" he asked.

Kazehanna chuckled lightly and said, "Every Sekerei wants an Ashikabi who is worthy of her. One who will support her and do his best for her." She was also thinking Harry would be best for her too.

"OK but…"

That was all Harry got out before Kazehanna wrapped an arm around him and kissed him.

A bright purple light lit the room as Kazehanna's wings erupted.

"What… I…" Harry stuttered as he gaped at her.

Cupping his chin, Kazehanna grew a wide grin and said, "Now, my Ashikabi, who watches out for all the little birds, I can do my best to assist you, and if you want some quality play time, I'll be more than eager."

Harry looked away, fearing he might get her locked into another Soul Gaze. He really was doing that way too often. "Ahh, Kazehanna, You do know I already have a bunch of Sekerei."

"I do," she purred. "And I also see you show affection to your collection. Even it if is on a riverbank. Perhaps you can escort me to that spot?"

' _Wow, Harry, are you ever going to be busy. One for each day of the week_!' Lash said with a giggle.

"I … ahhh. Need to watch over Karasuba," he said weakly.

Kazehanna giggled. She went to take a drink of Sake and frowned at the bottle. "I need to go see if Miya has any more. I'll be back."

Right after she left, Akitsu and Ikki returned. They sat cross legged on the floor and had dinner with Karasuba sleeping peacefully nearby.

.

That night, Harry's futon was over-full. His head on Ikki's bare belly. Musubi on one side, Akitsu on the other, and Kazehanna hugging his left leg, Matsu on his right leg their heads on his thighs, he wondered if he could get any sleep. Surprisingly, he did. At least Homura like to sleep alone - on the other side of Musubi.

.

In the morning, Harry managed to wiggle himself out of the pile, The easiest way was to wiggle up. In doing so, he slipped and face planted on Ikki's chest. Ikki smiled and wrapped her arms around him and cooed, "Morning, Ashikabi, is there something you'd like?"

"Yeah, to go pee," he told her.

After he was up, he went into his lab to find Karasuba still sleeping as she should be until he woke her up. He went and got few more aloe leaves then sat beside her and snapped his fingers. " _Awake!"_

Karasuba's eyes snapped open. She blinked and focused on him holding the spiny Aloe leaves.

"This is going to hurt some, it can't be helped. I need you to roll over," Harry said.

Karasuba did, taking her blanket with her.

Harry exposed her back and uttered his incantation to amplify the healing power of the leaves. Carefully, he poured the aloe juice on her back and gently spread it around.

"You are healing me?" she asked.

"Helping you to heal. You do look a little batter," he told her. The first leaf was empty, He cast his spell on the second leaf and worked his way down the small of her back.

"What is that? It feels nice."

"It's called aloe. The juice from this plant helps to heal burns. I'm using a bit of magic in it to amplify the effects," he explained.

"So, have I been released from punishment?" she asked.

Harry glanced at her. "You punished yourself by crawling through the sewer tunnels. Why did you do that?" He was down to her ass. He kept going applying Aloe and gently smoothing it out. The shape of her butt mounds was great, unfortunately the color wasn't.

"I heard them talking. They were going to force my winging to some scum bag," Karasuba said heavily. "I'd rather die first."

"You almost got your wish," he told her. OK, he'd gotten her ass and was working down one leg. He magicked the third leaf and did her other leg. If she wasn't all burnt and pus ridden, she'd have a nice body. He really hoped she healed up.

"Over," he told her.

She rolled onto her back and watched him.

This was the harder part. "I ah, have to do your front, too," he explained.

Having use of her arms now, Karasuba pulled the sheet and blanket down to her waist.

Harry carefully applied aloe to her face and neck, slowly working his way down. He did her right arm and that leaf ran out.

"Don't go away," he said and went to get more leaves.

Karasuba watched him go. She could feel a slight tingling where he'd put the plant juice on her. It soothed her aches and pains. Harry came back holding more of the thick spiny leaves and sat down to chant his words on one of them. She waited until he was working on her other arm then asked, "Will you grant me one wish?"

Harry glanced at her. "I'm a wizard, not a genie," he replied.

"He Who Is," Karasuba said.

Harry stopped and frowned at her. "Where did you hear that?"

' _Kiss her Harry,'_ Lash coaxed _._

"I just know, that is who you are," Karasuba stated. "You stand alone. There is no one in this world who can stand equal to you."

Harry shrugged and said, "Possible." he applied Aloe to her hand.

"This is something only you can grant me," she stated.

Harry cringed, now it was time to do her chest. The chest he'd ruined. Stiffening himself, he applied the aloe to her chest. "What did you want?" he asked, trying to smooth the aloe everywhere except her raw breasts that were cracked and clotted with blood.

"Wing me, or kill me," Karasuba stated.

Harry stared at her. "I'm not going to kill you," he said firmly.

' _Kiss her, Harry!'_ Lash insisted.

"Then let me be your Sekerei to stand beside you."

Trying not to think about what she was asking, he managed to get aloe on her breasts and was working on her lower ribs. "I have … too many Sekerei already. I swear they are popping out of the woodwork," he said.

' _Kiss her already! Harry, you need her!'_ Lash shouted in his head.

"It must be one or the other. Your choice," Karasuba said firmly.

He wasn't going to kill her, so he leaned over and kissed her, thinking 'a quick peck on the lips'.

Their lips touched, her arms wrapped him like a steel trap. The kiss was long, black wings shot out from under her. When Harry pulled back, he noticed her face was all but healed. As were her arms.

"My Ashikabi," she said, gazing at him.

"You… healed?" he asked. Yup, her chest was smooth and sexy. Even her nipples were happily pruned up and erect. Damn those looked nice.

"I heal for you. I live for you. I will fight your foes and defeat them for you," Karasuba said firmly.

Harry looked down her body. She was looking much better. "I take it you don't need any more aloe?" he asked, thinking he'd dodged a bullet from having to go lower.

Karasuba laughed. "If you want, that's fine. You haven't petted all of me yet."

Something told Harry it was really wrong to claim this many women as his. He felt like one of those perverted movie directors who had to sample all the women. Every one of them, even sprouting Ikki, was a super model.

"She's awake?" Akitsu asked as she came in.

"Yes and healed up pretty good too," he supplied. "She's going to need clothes."

Akitsu nodded, turned and left.

Feeling much better, Karasuba sat up. "Thank you for accepting me. I will not let you down."

"I'll do my best to not let you down. Do you have an apartment someplace? I can have someone get your clothes."

"In the MBI building. Fifth floor."

"In the MBI building?" Harry asked. "As in where the Jinkies are being kept?"

"They are, but the MBI building is very tall. Only the Idiot Minaka knows where they are being kept," Karasuba told him.

"What about the Sekerei who've fallen. Do you know where they are?"

"Sub basement, two floors below ground level," Karasuba replied.

Harry grabbed her head and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes!" he cried.

Karasuba eyed him and asked, "What do you want with Sekerei who've lost?"

"Answers."

.

The pictures of the MBI building and plans Matsu had gotten, Harry hung up in his lab. All his Sekerei were gathered around him. Karasuba, was now in one of Akitsu's kimonos. She showed Harry the window to her apartment. It was five floors up on the East wall, fourth window from the left edge of the building. Harry had her explain how to get to her apartment from the inside, then how to get to where the defeated Sekerei were being kept.

"The defeated Sekerei are accessible only though this one high security hallway that is a ramp down to the sub basement. Security there was tight outside the labs to ensure no unauthorized persons can get in. No Sekerei are allowed in those rooms either," Karasuba explained.

Harry checked the sewer tunnels. There was one that ran close to the building. There was no connection, but it was close enough. Eyeing the building, Harry thought aloud, "This is Japan. Tall buildings are build on large shocks to protect them from Earthquakes. These shocks are deep, below any floors. Usually down on bedrock. So if we can get into that cavity, we can get up into the labs from below."

"Dig and break our way in," Karasuba said in understanding.

"Dig, yes but we want to do so quietly," Harry said. "We want to see about getting those Sekerei back on their feet and out of there. If we're fighting, that's not going to happen."

Knowing there was most likely electronic equipment in those rooms, he said, "Matsu, I'll get you in. You'll have to see what they are doing and let me know. Kazehanna, escort her in and watch out for her. If I go in there, all the equipment might blow up."

Matsu nodded. "I know most or their systems, I can get in," she assured him.

Kazehanna dropped her chin on Harry's shoulder. In a sexy tone, she asked, "Ohh, Harry, if I get her out safe, do I get a reward? Hmmm?"

Harry felt a shiver up his back. Even her voice was enough to cause a pleasant reaction. "Ahh, yeah, if this works."

"Har-ry, what are we going to do with defeated Sekerei?" Karasuba asked again.

"Take them away from MBI," Harry stated. "All you girls are under some kind of mind control. From what I understand happened with Akitsu and from what Miya told me, MBI is messing with your brains. All of you. Yes, your natural desire is to find your Ashikabi to love and protect. This … need to fight each other was put there by MBI for this battle contest." Seeing Musubi casting him a surprised look he said, "Yes, Musubi, you, all of you have got this urge to fight from MBI. MY big question is why make all you girls fight each other? Remember, MBI is a corporation. They don't do things unless it benefits them. So what is it they have to gain by making over a hundred special girls battle each other to the last?"

"We battle for our Ashikabi," Ikki said. "To be the winner so we can ascend."

"Ascend to what?" Harry asked.

"Paradise," Musubi and Ikki said at the same time.

"Don't believe it," Harry said firmly. "There is something here I'm not seeing. MBI is somehow looking for a payoff. They are using you to get that payoff."

Karasuba cast Harry a crooked grin and said, 'I think I see part of it. The men I heard talking were contemplating scrapping me. Since I was the strongest, they decided to try to wing me instead. They wanted me to keep putting other Sekerei down."

"It makes sense," Homura said as he stared at nothing. "They want Sekerei to fall. But why?"

"That is what we need to find out, and why we need to get into that facility," Harry told them.

"We're with you, Ashikabi," Homura stated.

"I pledge my blade to you, Ashikabi," Karasuba stated.

"As do I," Ikki added.

"Me too!" Musubi said, raising her fists.

They all voiced their support for Harry. Harry nodded and said, "We might have only one chance to get into MBI. So, Matsu, I want to know every room possible that those Jinki are not in. Karasuba, Homura, Ikki, I've got a special job for you."

After listening to what Harry wanted to do, Homura gaped at him and said, "You ARE crazy!"

As Harry made his plans, Lash helped here and there by reminding him to make things simple. Harry came up with a much better plan.

.

Takami went down to the emergency entrance in the back upon hearing Karasuba had been found. A pair of Sekerei, Homura and Ikki, had found her lying on the ground and brought her in on a makeshift stretcher. Guards were around the Sekerei as Takami walked up to the stretcher with a sheet over it.

"This is Karasuba?" she asked.

Ikki winced and said, "She was."

Takami pulled back the sheet and clapped a hand to her mouth. Karasuba was horribly burnt. Her hair was gone and bits of bone showed through charred skin. She threw the sheet back over her before she threw up on the floor. While everyone was gathered around the corpse, Harry used obscurment and slipped inside.

He'd done a pretty good job on Karasuba. The illusion made her look dead, and the force shield close to her skin could not be penetrated by electronics. She would show no heartbeat or breathing.

Watching from the wall by the interior door, Harry waited patiently.

Takami got on her pad and said, "Homura, you are Minato's Sekerei, as are you, Ikki."

"We are," Homura agreed.

"Where is Minato?"

Doing his best to look sad, Homura said, "He left the city with Akitsu."

Takami brought up Haihaine's report. "How did he to that?" she asked.

"He walked on water," Ikki said.

"Nooo," Homura said in a drawn out voice. "He split the river to make a path of dry land. Once they were over, he closed it back up."

"How?" Takami asked.

"I have no idea," Homura said honestly. "Harry does strange things."

"So you have no Ashikabi now," Takami stated.

Homura and Ikki looked at each other. "I guess not," Ikki said.

Takami rubbed her head as she said, "All right. We'll take you down and re-adjust you so you can get another." Pointing to Karasuba, she said to the techs, "Take her down and see if there's enough to get a good DNA analysis on her. After you're done, finish burning the corpse."

Medics came in with a gurney and lifted Karasuba up onto it. As they left, Harry slipped through the door with them.

.

Homura walked along beside Ikki. Ahead of them was the tech they were following. Behind them were four guards. They were led into the basement and into a room with steel doors. In the room, a few reclining chairs sat against the wall with halos that went on their heads and arm and leg braces.

"Sit down, we'll have you ready in a moment," the tech said.

Ikki noted two of the guards were inside. She cast a fearful look at Homura. She was afraid they weren't going to get away with this. Homura cast her a weak smile and reached into his pocket nodding for her to do the same.

.

Harry walked beside the gurney down the long hallway to the sub basement. Techs and guards showed their badges. Harry stayed out of their way. The gurney had stopped and the door up ahead looked narrow. Inspecting the gurney, he found a place to crawl under it. This would be fine as long as no one lowered it. They wheeled him into the steel door then turned and rolled towards what looked like a cooler door.

Awww shit, he hadn't planned on this! As deftly as he could he rolled off the gurney, just missing tripping a tech up.

They stopped.

"Did we drop something?"

"Arm fall off her maybe?" the other asked.

"Nope, still got them both. Wow, what ugly tits!"

"She was barbequed, what do you think she looked like?"

Harry slowly got up as they inspected Karasuba rather rudely.

"Bet she was hot at one time," one said with a smirk. They laughed.

Harry noted they were in a hallway. No guards, just another door back near the entrance.

" _Dormius, Dorme, Dormino, Dorme."_ Both men fell to the floor, fast asleep. "Karasuba, up!" he said.

The sheet erupted and Karasuba got off the gurney. They piled the men on and pushed the gurney into the cooler and shut the door. Harry then took out his chalk and nodded to the entrance, "Block that door shut."

Karasuba ran over to the door. The doors opened in and had the lever handles on them. She looked around and grabbed a railing on the wall, She pulled a section of railing off and wrapped the handles. Good thing she was a strong one.

Harry drew a door that lead to a sewer tunnel. He activated the door and stepped through

"Matsu, you're up!" Harry announced, surprising them.

Matsu and Akitsu went through the door.

.

"Now," Homura said. Pulling their bottles of mace like drawing guns, Homura and Ikki sprayed the techs in the face, then the guards. They covered their faces with the cloths Harry gave them as the humans cried out and wiped at their eyes, then puked on the floor.

Homura went over to the console. "What runs this thing?" He asked, his eyes tearing up.

"I don't know! Harry said to look for a computer box," Ikki said winced at the sting in her eyes. "This stuff is nasty!"

"Just don't breath it," Homura said. He pulled open a compartment. "Look here!" he said happily, and pulled out a Jinki.

"Look around, maybe there's more," Ikki told him. Seeing a guard stumble to his feet, Ikki raced over and kicked him in the head, knocking him down and out. Seeing a storage cabinet, she tried to open it. It was locked. She pulled harder. The handle broke off.

"I doubt they are in there," Homura told her.

"Then let's go, it stinks in here!"

"We have to find that computer box first," Homura told her.

Ikki looked around. There were boxes over the seats the halo things were attached to. Ikki ripped the boxes out and tossed them on the floor.

"I think we have to be more careful with the electronics," Homura said dryly.

"Just get what you can find!" Ikki snapped. The fog in the room they caused was getting to her. Another tech got up. She kicked him into the wall. He went down and stayed.

"I think I got it," Homura said. Under the main console, he pulled out a long thin box and yanked the cords off it. They burst out the doors together, Homura with the box under his arm. They sprayed the shocked guards outside the room and took off running. Running to the security station, Homura threw his bottle of mace. It hit the security door hard enough to explode. Mace fog covered the area.

Ikki charged up and kicked the security door, knocking it down. They raced outside as the guard hacked, coughed and puked. One pawed blindly at his console and finally hit the alarm.

.

Harry heard the alarm ringing. He checked the door, with all the metal wrapped around those handles, no one was coming in.

"How are we doing Matsu?" he called into the room that had Sekerei lined up in plexiglass covered beds like an army barracks. There had to be 30 of them in here.

Matsu appeared to cast him a look of disbelief. "I got into the system," she said. "They are… removing Sekerei's ability to have Ashikabis!" she cried.

"Why?" was Harry's knee jerk reaction.

"I don't know, that … that is downright cruel!" Matsu said, tears leaking from her eyes. "Their crests are gone when they got defeated, and now they are running a program to remove any emotion from those poor girls. I'm going to try to reverse it,"

"Yes, reverse it and see if you can get this grand battle idea out of their heads," Harry agreed. "Are they healthy?"

"As far as I can tell, keep MBI off me until I can fix them," Matsu said and ran back in.

Harry then heard a loud pounding. The exit door shook. "Knock, Knock," he grumbled.

' _Tell her to hurry up, they are getting torches to cut the door open,'_ Lash told him.

"Matsu, you have about ten minutes! Akitsu, I need you out here," Harry called.

There was another battering of the doors, then it fell quiet. Akitsu came out and stared at Harry. "What do I do?"

"Ultimate embarrassment?" Karasuba asked with a sly grin.

Harry had to get rid of that illusion, Karasuba looked really ugly like that. As he eyed her, he grew a grin. "I wonder if they have ever experienced a day of the dead," he asked.

"What's that?" Akitsu asked.

"An idea to throw some terror into them," Harry told her. "We'll wait into they start cutting through those doors."

"Harry, it's working!" Matsu cried. "They are responding!"

"Get them up and moved as soon as you safely can. Akitsu, when those girls come out, guide them through the door into the sewers."

"Yes, Harry."

Harry whispered his plan to Karasuba. She grew a wide grin. "Let's do it!" she agreed.

.

Harry saw the first reddening of the door just above the one handle. He had Karasuba put his protection coat on so she wouldn't get shot or shocked.

A few girls came out. Harry saw others getting up, Matsu was hurrying them out. Seeing Karasuba, more that one girl screamed. Akitsu kept them moving and out the door in the wall.

The cut spattering hot bits of metal was half way around. Another pounding on the door didn't breach it. The cut continued. More girls fled. At last, with the cut almost in a full circle, Matsu came out.

"That's all of them," she said.

"Go through the door," Harry told her. He followed and got Akitsu through. He then erased the door and ran back to the entrance doors. He pointed his staff at the hole. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" Karasuba said eagerly, standing beside him.

" _Forzare!"_ Harry intoned. The doors were suppose to swing into the room. Upon him hitting the doors with force, they buckled out, the pieces of door that were cut hit the man with the torch, knocking him out. Karasuba jumped through the doors with a blood curdling scream. She picked people up and flung them down the hall as fast as she could.

Harry shot fire over her, covering the ceiling. Between the fire and corpse like Karasuba terrorizing them, those who could turned and fled as if the devil was on their tails.

"I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" Karasuba roared, which fueled their fear. One man in his fear, ran flat into a corner and knocked himself out.

Karasuba and Harry chased them up through the basement level. Now men were screaming a demon was on their tail. At the other end of the basement, guards tried to make a wall of shields, Harry blasted through it with another force spell and let Karasuba throw the men around. The ones who could, fled from Karasuba's maniacal laughter.

They raced up the stairs, heading for the fifth floor. It the stairway, Harry stopped Karasuba to get his coat back and dispel the illusion on her. She shifted back to her long grey hair and smooth skin. Even her kimono had survived.

"That looks better," Harry said with a smile.

Karasuba was grinning like a fool and said, "That was fun!"

"It was," Harry admitted. "Let's go get your clothes."

The MBI building was on lock down. No one in or out. As if to reinforced this, MBI put armored cars up against the entrances. Bands of guards roamed the complex, searching out what some called the Dead Sekerei. Some had seen her come in as a corpse, but she'd risen up to terrify the guard force.

While everyone was searching the sensitive rooms and protecting their executives. Karasuba was in her room packing her clothes. Harry found a wall to make a door into the sewer. He went over to be sure all was going well and delivering Karasuba's clothes. Many of the sekerei packed into the tunnel were confused. He had Akitsu take them across the river so they could call their Ashikabi's and let them know how to escape.

Back in Karasuba's room, Karasuba watched Harry return and asked with a grin, "So can we terrorize more people?"

"We can," Harry agreed. "I'm sure they are guarding every sensitive place. That means besides those rooms in the basement, they will have a heavy guard on the Jinki's. I know where the Jinkis are not, so we scatter the ones guarding the rooms we don't know about."

"That could be many rooms."

"It could."

"The chaos will be wonderful," Karasuba added.

.

"I don't understand it!" Takami said in her pad phone to Minaka. "Karasuba was dead! The medics verified it! There is no way she got up and broke her way out of a secure holding facility. It had to be an imposter!"

"Have you found anything?"

"By remote camera, yes. The adjusting room is trashed, and the Jinki there is missing. There were two Sekerei taken down there. Number nineteen, Ikki, and number Six, Homura. Minato was their Ashikabi. He fled the city. They were going to be adjusted so they could get another Ashikabi."

"And where are they?" Mikaka asked in a rolling growl.

"They fled with equipment and a Jinki from the adjusting room," Takami said with a huff. "I also found out all the fallen Sekerei are gone."

"WHAT" Minaka raged. "How can they be gone? There is only one way in and out of those rooms!"

"I don't know," Takami said firmly. "I'm going to look at the video to see if I can figure it out. Someone broke in there and stole every one of them. Minaka, this has to be someone with powerful connections to pull something like this off."

Minaka frowned in thought, then said, "Higa! That slippery bastard! He's the only one I know who has the connections and wants to take MBI down! He has control Sekerei in the past, I bet he I hiding Minato, and using his Sekerei to pull these dirty deeds!"

Gritting his teeth, Minaka said, "Take care of getting things back to normal, I'll take care of Higa!" He then cut the connection.

.

Harry walked down the hall under a veil, holding Karasuba's hand. He'd erased his door in her room before they left. They were searching for the room with the rest of the Jinki's.

So far, they had found two broom closets and a bathroom for executives. Not promising finds.

"Up higher," Karasuba prodded.

Harry nodded. They searched the next floor and the next. Plenty of offices and lounges, but no guarded rooms.

Finding an empty lunch room, Harry opened the refrigerator door and stole himself a snack. It was chicken rice, but that was fine. He was hungry.

Karasuba grabbed a couple of egg rolls. They grabbed someone's sodas and found a seat in the corner.

"Think Minaka's got them up on the top floor?" Harry asked.

"Could be," Karasuba said and crunched into her egg roll. "Like I said before, no one knows where he keeps them." She then held up a finger and said, "Maybe Takami knows. She's his right hand play thing. I do know we'll be here forever, stealing people's lunches unless we got a clue."

"Know where her office is?"

"I do. Let's go scare her."

They got up to the 54th floor where Takami's office was. Slipping in past the secretary, they sat down on her plush office couch and waited. It was a while. Harry relaxed. Karasuba laid down, head on his lap, feet up on the arm. She opened her Kimono and planted his hand on her chest. "I may have some rough spots on my breasts. Check them for me," she said.

' _Don't get too involved, it would be bad if you're having sex when she finally gets here,"_ Lash coaxed with a giggle.

Harry did as Karasuba asked. Yup her skin was smooth and soft. He felt carefully, making sure there were no rough spots at all. He slid his hand up and rubbed her shoulders and explored the top of her chest.

Harry was zoning out, Karasuba's face was bliss. The door flung open and Takami strode in and went to her desk to focus on her computer, not even seeing them.

Harry raised his hand off Karasuba's chest and intoned. _"Malivaso!"_ Takami snapped her head up at him. Her computer sparked and her pad smoked, as did her phone.

" _Fermatta_ " Harry then intoned. Her door clicked. He put his hand back down on Karasuba's chest.

"Do I need to get up?" Karasuba asked.

"You're fine for now," Harry told her.

"Harry… How did you get in here, and who's that?" Takami asked, trying to sound hard and failing.

"You should know, this is Karasuba. She does a real good impression of a corpse," Harry told her. "She really scared the hell out of those guys down in the sub basement."

Karasuba laughed.

"That is impossible, I saw her body!" Takami stated. She grabbed her phone and tried to punch in a number. She then looked at Harry.

"All your devices are dead. Even MBI's great tech can't withstand me if I want to disable them," Harry told her. "The door's locked too, you can't get out until I let you out."

Takami got up and went over to the door, she turned the handle and pulled, then yanked hard at it.

"Takami, I want to know where the Jinki's are," Harry stated.

Takami's face flushed. "Harry, stop this and let me out!" Takami said firmly.

Shaking his head, Harry begged, "Don't make me get up, I've had a real long day."

"Harry! Let me out!" Takami said angrily.

He patted Karasuba on the shoulder and said, "Sorry, Babe, I have to get up."

Karasuba sat up and asked, "Is it time to scare her yet?"

"Yeah, it's a bout that time," Harry said in a musing tone. He walked over to the tall widows and put his hand in one. He whispered his spell and the whole window came out of the casing. He set the window to the side.

Jerking his thumb at the big hole in the wall a breeze was blowing in, he said, "Karasuba, hang her out the window."

Karasuba was up in a flash. She grabbed Takami by an ankle and flipped her upside down. Takami screamed as Karasuba walked her over and stuck her arm holding Takami outside.

"That's a real long fall," Harry said, peeking his head out. "All you have to do is tell me where the jinki's are, and I won't have Karasuba drop you."

"You can't do this!" Takami screamed, her face etched with terror.

"I'm not, Karasuba will. She's been dying to kill someone all day. And well, accidents happen. It won't be my fault," Harry said with a shrug.

"OK, OK!" Takami screamed. "Let me back in and I'll tell you!' she cried.

Karasuba looked at Harry. He nodded. She tossed Takami onto the floor.

"So, where are they?" Harry asked.

Sitting up and backpedaling a bit, Takami looked ragged. "Harry, please, don't do this!" she cried.

"Karasuba, if her next words are not the location of the Jinkies, throw her out the window." Harry said in a hard tone.

"Yes, Ashikabi," Karasuba said with a wicked grin.

"Listen! Minaka will kill me if I tell!" Takami cried.

"Me first," Karsuba said.

Before Harry could move, Karasuba grabbed Takami by the ankle and flung her out the window. Cart wheeling and screaming, Takami dropped out of sight. Her screams faded in the distance.

' _That's going to leave a mark_.' Lash noted.

"Karasuba! Why did you do that?" Harry cried.

"You told me to," she retorted.

"We wanted to scare her, NOT kill her!"

"You said throw her out the window, I threw her out the window! I just did what you told me to do! And she sure looked scared to me!" Karasuba yelled back.

' _She's right, Harry,'_

Harry let out a sigh. "All right, we need to come up with another plan," he said in a huff. He wasn't happy Takami was dead, well would be when she landed, but he had told Karasuba to do it. He'd have to be very careful what he told her in the future. In the mean time, he wanted to see if he could locate these Jinki with one they already had.

Getting back to the tunnels near his lab, Harry found out the Sekerei they rescued only wanted to go find their Ashikabi and live in peace since they were out of the game. Harry and his Sekerei had a line of Ahsikabi and Sekerei going though the door for a few days. Each was loaded with all the available cash they could get from MBI and left to go settled into their lives somewhere else.

.

Minaka had a hard time believing it when he heard Takami had locked herself in her office then took a dive from the 54th floor. It was not like her to commit suicide especially with such a bloody display. She'd hit a couple ledges on the way down. They had to use plastic to collect all of her, a wash off a long streak on the building. His last conversation with her had been finding out two Jinkies had been stolen, along with all the fallen Sekerei. And the adjusting room had been trashed.

Someone was responsible for this, and he was going to find out who!


	5. Chapter 5

Soul's Wings PT 2

The Eleventh Spell

Harry was taking in all the information they had. Miya was a smart woman and knew how Sekerei were suppose to be. She was mature and knew the most of any of them about their history. The only ones in the Maison Izumo who were not Harry's Sekerei were Chiho and Uzume, and of course Miya herself.

Seeing how Chiho and Uzume knew everything anyway, Harry decided to have a meeting at the dinning room table to let everyone know what they had so far. Kusano was on his lap with her plant, Musibi had captured his right side, Karasuba in his left. Homura, Matsu, Ikki and Akitsu were across the table from him. Kazehanna was on the end, enjoying her bottle of Sake she'd gotten from Miya's cupboard. Uzume and Chio sat closer to Miya.

Stating the facts, Harry said. "MBI starts this game for Sekerei to fight each other. They modify Sekerei's brains so they want to fight. Two girls fight, one gets taken out. After she'd taken out, Matsu discovered that their desire for an Ashikabi is stripped from them. Matsu, did you fine anything else MB was doing?"

"Instilling obedience to MBI," Matsu said. "I cleared the MBI loyalty of the ones we found and returned their desires to finding their Ashikabi, like should happen. A Jinkie was being used to manipulate them. I have it now."

"This game isn't about the prize," Homua said, just realizing it. "It's about all the fallen Sekerei! MBI is trying to make all Sekeri their slaves!"

"Bingo," Harry agreed. "MBI wants the power Sekeri have. I'm sure they have some grand plan to use all those girls as slaves, like you said. THAT is their payoff." He indicated Akitsu and said, "I doubt what happened to Akitsu was an accident. They were trying to break her, to make her not desire her Ashikabi. They wanted her loyal to no one but MBI. They damn near succeeded."

"We've got to stop them," Ikki said firmly. "Akitsu is a big blubber bag, but she'd my sister Sekerei now!"

"Didn't we wreck their adjusting machine?" Homura asked.

"We did, but they can build new ones," Harry told him.

"I finally hooked that computer up," Matsu said. "I loaded the drive I got from the room the fallen Sekerei were in. From what I see in the programs, a Sekerei has to be defeated. Once she is and losses her crest and failed her Ashikabi, it's easier for them to control their minds. I have their programs and the Jinki used to get into their minds."

"We got one too," Homura said.

"There's still five more," Harry reminded them. "We need to get those to bring this game to a screeching halt."

"We need to pass the word for Sererki to stop fighting," Uzume said. "As long as we fight, we feed fallen Sekeri to MBI."

"Matsu, can you hack into news networks and coax Sekerei to stop fighting?" Harry asked.

"I can try."

Uzume looked at Chiho and ask, "I'd like to help."

"Please do!" Chiho said eagerly.

"Harry," Karasuba said firmly. "I know you don't like killing, by if we are to succeed, some will have to die."

"She may be right," Uzume said. "MBI takes a very dim view of anyone opposing them. I think Minaka has to know that you oppose him now, Har-ry."

"It may not be safe for us, or Miya, if we stay here much longer," Akitsu stated.

"Minaka has a huge ego," Miya said. "He will not give up, even if he has to sacrifice hundreds to get his way."

"You're saying I might have to kill him," Harry stated.

"Not you!" Akitsu said quickly. "One of us will do it."

"I'd be happy to," Karasuba offered.

Harry sat in thought. There had to be away to remove MBI's power and not cause a mass slaughter. So far, these Jinkies seemed to be the key. Getting them away from MBI was very important. "I have a question, Where did Sekerei come from?" he asked.

Miya looked at Kazehanna and Matsu.

"We might as well tell him," Kazehanna said.

Miya started. "We are from a different planet. Long ago, we, myself, Kazehanna, Karasuba, Matsu and Yume, were put on a ship to go help a mining colony. On the ship we carried undeveloped Sekerei with us, so when we got there, we could assist the miners and give them companionship. Our ship crashed here off the coast of Japan. An upheaval brought the ship to the surface. Minaka found us."

"Minaka built MBI from the tech on our ship," Karasuba explained. "His whole empire was made from what he scavenged off us, including the eight Jinkies that give us our abilities. Jinkies are crystals that focus energy."

"Anything left on that ship?" Harry asked.

"Not much, if anything," Kazehanna said. "We thought that by helping MBI, we would be helping this world. I never expected that we'd be used so badly."

"He uses us as he wants, apparently with no regard to us at all," Matsu said with a frown.

Harry got it. These women were very powerful yet also very vulnerable. The power they had was chained by these Jinkies. Whoever had the Jinkies, had them. MBI's dream was to make them all slaves. "That is about to change," he said firmly. "I'd like to see this ship if it's possible. Until then, we need to get those Jinkies away from MBI. Let me ask you this, if we can get to that ship, what do you want done with it?" he asked as he looked around the table.

"Get rid of it so MBI can't use it any more," Homura stated.

"I agree." Matsu stated.

"Blow it up," Karasuba said.

The answers were slightly different, but all the Sekerei wanted it gone.

Harry got up and said, "I'm going to need those Jinkies in my lab. We still have an in into the MBI building, inside Takami's office closet. I'm going to work on a tracking spell so when we go there again, we can find those things. We got three right? I only need two."

"You can have mine, Ashikabi," Homura said.

"I'll go get one of mine," Matsu added.

"Good, bring them to my lab."

Akitsu and Ikki got up with him. Harry knew they wanted to come too. He clapped Ikki on the shoulder and said, "I want you to practice. I don't want any of you to fight, but you may have to. Musubi, you too. Matsu, Homura I'll be in my lab. Bring your crystals."

Harry walked to his lab thinking about other ways to screw with MBI also. They seemed set on trying to control Sekerei. He had to do his best to wreck that.

.

Harry had no blood from the crystals to track them, nor did he have a path to follow. Studying one of these light blue Jinki crystals, he noted they did give off a power. Matsu had brought the container the crystal was in. There were no direct connections to it, which meant it didn't operate on any form of electricity. From studying it, he got the idea it operated on life energy like his staff Kusano had given him. It sat on a base to hold it upright, that was it. Maybe he needed to substitute life energy for blood?

He tried casting a spell though it. Just a harmless light spell to see how it would react. The crystal glowed. It was bright but at least it didn't blow up. He put a compass to it and tried a tracking spell.

Nothing. He dispelled his last attempt and thought about what else to try.

Akitsu, who was watching him, turn and looked off at the wall.

"Harry, whatever you did, do that again," she said tonelessly.

Harry had an idea. Life energy. Right, these things worked on Sekerei, not humans. He put the crystal in Akitsu's hand and cast his tracking spell again.

"I see them. They are grouped, far away. Above ground level I think," Akitsu said.

"YOU see them?" Harry asked

"Yes, five star like glows. I can take you there," she said as she pointed at the wall. She was pointing in the direction of the MBI building.

Harry felt like smacking himself in the head. No shit, the Jinkies were tuned to Sekrei, not to him. Of course she would see them.

Harry was tempted to go right now. If they were going to go grab these things, he had to be ready. He also didn't want to risk Akitsu. He needed intel. Might as well go see what they could find out.

Akitsu wasn't going to let herself stay behind, so Harry took her into the sewer tunnel door that lead to Takami's office. He walked into the closet and met a wall of stuff and tripped over a bucket. He burst out the closet door to land on his face.

' _Graceful as always.'_ Lash chided.

"That's me." he grumbled.

Akitsu fell on top of him. As least there was no one in the room. This was a bad place for a door.

Harry got up with Akitsu's help. He made sure she still had the Jinki, then the cast his tracking spell. He cast obscurement on them and had Akitsu lead, holding his hand.

The outer office was being redone except for a table with flowers and tributes to Takami. A man came in to offer more flowers, they slipped out.

Following Akitsu and making sure they didn't run into anyone, Harry noted they were only one floor off. Up on the 55th floor, right under Tanaka's offices, Akitsu led them down a hallway where a thick steel door blocked the hallway.

"In there," Akitsu said quietly.

The lock was a keypad. With the thickness of the door and the digital lock, Harry was sure there had to be alarms here. He did see cameras watching the door. Under obscurement, no one was going to see them unless he wanted them to.

Maybe filling the hallway with ice, then shatter the door? If they got in that way, then if there were no smooth walls, they wouldn't be getting out.

"We need two, right?"

"We do."

The footsteps and voices came up the hallway. Six men, two in lab coats and four armed guards in helmets and body armor were coming.

Harry backed up against the wall and held Akitsu there. The techs walked up to the door. One punched in a code. After a few seconds, the door opened. Harry ran up and pushed them down then spun his staff at the guards.

" _Forzare!"_ Harry intoned. The guards flew back down the hallway.

An alarm rang. A solid sheet of steel dropped down over the doorway.

"What… who are you!" one tech cried.

" _ICE STATUE!"_ Akitsu intoned loudly and pointed at the men. They froze solid. One tipped over. Pieces broke off him, fingers. He was going to be called 'stubby'.

"Here!" Akitsu said and pointed to a table. On the table eight globes held the five remaining Jinkies. Harry ran over and pulled the globes off and pocketed the crystals.

An overhead speaker announced. "So, you did not leave the city! Answer me boy, WHY are you doing this!"

Harry took out his chalk and drew a door on the steel plate as he spoke. "I know all about the Sekerei plan, and I'm bringing it down."

"You still have that broken Sekerei I see, you intent to defy ME?"

"YUP," Harry said. "And I need to concentrate." He pointed his staff at the ceiling. _"Malivaso!"_

Sparks erupted from the ceiling. The speaker went dead, and so did the lights. Had to expect that, but Harry didn't want Minaka to see how they were going to escape.

A snap of his fingers and a quick candle flame on the end if his finger cast enough light so Harry could see to draw the runes on the door. He raised his chalk to draw.

Akitsu blew the flame out.

Harry took a step towards the door and snapped his fingers again to make another flame

Akitsu blew it out. "You were burning yourself, Harry," she stated.

"I need that light," he grumbled, and snapped his fingers again to make another flame.

Akitsu blew it out again. "Stop hurting yourself!" she admonished.

"Akitsu! I need to see. Stop blowing my flame out!"

"Then give me a flame!" she insisted.

"No, it's my flame," he said defensively.

"Do. Not. Burn yourself, Ashikabi!" Akitsu said sternly.

"I don't believe this," Harry said with a sigh as Lash chuckled in his head. To appease Akitsu, he made a ball of light in his hand. "Happy?"

"Yes."

He got the symbols done. At least she couldn't blow this out. "Let's go," he said and walked through the door.

On the tunnel side, Harry kept his light as they walked back to his lab.

On the way, Akitsu meekly said, "I an Sorry I yelled at you, Ashikabi. I can't allow you to hurt yourself."

Holding his staff in on hand and the ball of light in the other, Harry hooked her arm. "Your heart was in the right place," he told her. Irritating, but in the right place. Akitsu blushed and folded herself around his arm.

.

Three rows of guards with tazers and automatic weapons were ready when the emergency door to the Jinkie room was opened. They looked in, then ran in, searching every corner.

Minato and Akitsu were gone, and so were the Jinkies.

.

Getting back to the lab, Harry dispelled the light and propped his staff in the corner. Akitsu immediately wrapped her arms around him and locked lips. They stood for a moment kissing. Needing to take a breath, then hugged.

"Un-break me again, Ashikabi," Akitsu cooed in his ear. Somehow his hands ended up on her curvy butt.

' _Oh yes, drive her like a nail,'_

' _That was crude,'_

' _but accurate,'_

Harry pulled back and cupped her face. "Akitsu," he said, petting her cheek with his thumb. "I really do want you. You are … fantastic. We do need to get these Jinkie taken care of first. All of them."

Akitsu cast him a frown. "Yes, you must protect all the little birds first."

"Sometimes like this, it's not easy to stop. I do want to rip your clothes off. We need to be sure these things are safe from MBI."

"Yes," Akitsu said with a sigh. "I know your soul, Ashikabi, and you know mine. You are right, we must keep the Jinkies safe."

"Could you go get Miya and Kazehanna, and have Matsu bring her last Jinki here?"

Akitsu nodded, then kissed him. "Anything for you, Ashikabi."

' _She does mean anything.'_ Lash reminded him as if he already didn't know.

Harry opened up a cavity in the concrete wall of his Lab. When Miya and Kazehanna were here for this ceremony. He put all the Jinkies he had in the wall, then took Matsu's and added it into the pile. He passed a hand over the opening to make the face look smooth like nothing ever happened.

"There," he said proudly. "All the Jinkies are returned to you. Only You, Miya and Kazehanna know where they are. Their fate is up to you now," he told Matsu.

Matsu lunged and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

Thank you, Ashikabi!" she cried with tears in her eyes. "I'll go tell everyone they are safe!"

"No location!" Miya admonished.

"Right!" Matsu agreed and went back through the door.

Miya stepped closer and looked at the wall. "We can get them out?" she asked.

"Just reach in," Harry told her. "You know they are there. No one else will. Those Jinkies belong to Sekerei, no one else."

Miya cast a slight frown at the wall. "You do know, Har-ry, I loved my husband dearly. He did his very best for me, no matter what. I suspect he gave his life for me. I always do my best to hold myself up to his high standards. He's looking down on me now, and I want to keep up doing everything I can for our little birds. I believe he wants me to do this."

Harry was waiting for her to finish her speech. She grabbed his face and gave him a lip-lock. Bright white wings erupted from Miya's back. Harry's eyes opened wide. He was not expecting this to happen!

Miya pulled back and said, "I will accept you as my Ashikabi. We will fight for all Sekerei together. My home is your home."

"ok," Harry said weakly.

Miya then went back through the door.

"Fu fu fu," Kazehanna chuckled behind her hand as she sauntered up to Harry. "You've made a big impression on Miya," she sang. "You do know she just gave herself to you. Miya has never shown that kind of interest in anyone before."

"Ahh, yeah," Harry said, trying to look someplace other than her drop-dead sexy body or that gorgeous face.

Kazehanna clasped his hand and looked over at the futon. With a wave of her hand, wind blew the cover aside. Into his ear, she whispered, "I believe you deserve a nice present too. Let's try very hard to make a baby."

Befuddled. That was what Harry was. He wasn't able to think straight as she led him over to the futon and sat him down. All he was able to do was kiss this sexy woman and pet her as they petted their clothes off. Harry's life became a blur of soft breasts, tight belly and long sexy legs, capped off with deep long kisses.

He even ignored Lash who was showing him an image of herself in a skimpy cheerleader's outfit doing some kind of dance.

.

Harry had passed out from his exuberant lovemaking. When he awoke, he was curled up in a spoon, holding Kazehanna. Her head was on his bicep, his arms around her, their hands clasped together, He left hand was planted deep between her cleavage.

He also felt someone behind him. A thin arm was over him. He looked up to see a pruned up nipple right above his face. It was Ikki, holding his head and letting him use her arm as a pillow.

She let out a soft moan and pulled his head closer.

' _She wants some too.'_

' _Ikki is what fifteen, sixteen?'_ Harry thought back at Lash.

' _I don't think it matters to her.'_

' _It does to me,'_ Harry thought back.

" _I don't think you have as much say about it as you think you do,'_ Lash said in a musing tone, then giggled.

Right, Kazehanna's sexy power had completely overwhelmed him. Come to think of it, Akitsu had done pretty damn good at getting what she wanted. Was he going to fold every time one of them wanted sex? As he thought about that, he realized he probably was going to.

But NOT Ikki!

A soft, quiet purr of, "Morning, Ashikabi," came from Ikki. She kissed his head.

Harry went to look up and found a nipple in his mouth.

"Ohh, Ashikabi, please, just a little?" Ikki asked breathlessly as she held him in place.

Aww shit. He couldn't even move. Kazehanna had a tight hold on him and so did Ikki.

To appease her, he drew her nipple in and licked/ suckled on it. Ikki made soft whines as he did.

"Oh yes … I …. I need more," she gasped.

She was panting. As Ikki held his head, Kazehanna stirred.

"Ohh, we're going to have a party," Kazehanne said with a sleepy smile.

Harry wanted to tell her no, but Ikki had her breast planted into his face. He could feel her ribs with his nose.

"Let me show you how it's done, dear. Roll him over on his back," Kazehanna instructed.

Of all the things Harry had done, he never thought that he'd become a woman's sex-education play-thing. They did get him on his back. Hazehanna had Ikki mount him.

This was embarrassing. He was finally able to see when Ikki sat up on him. Her face was blushed as she eyed him lovingly.

Kazehanna laid right there and coached Ikki along. Of course she slid up to offer Harry a large, soft breast.

Once again, Harry was too befuddled to resist.

Sex, the breakfast of champions.

.

Eventually, Harry, limping in soreness, got down to breakfast. He hadn't even started his day and he was worn out. He was able to get his mind around what he had to do. Sooner or later, MBI was going to figure out where he was, and that would endanger Miya.

After breakfast, Harry went to work putting up guards and wards around the Maison Izumo. First was the fence. Every ten feet he added an Impenetrable Barrier ward around the property. That took much of the day. He also added that ward to the roof. On all the doors and windows, he put up the lightning guards. As long as Miya or someone from the Inn opened the door, it was fine. Anyone else would receive a big shock upon attempting to go thorough. At the bottom of the stairs, he put a fire shield up, again to activate on anyone who didn't live here.

Seeing Harry making symbols on the frame to the stairway, Ikki came up and hugged him from behind. "Ashikabi, Dinner's ready,"

"Ok I'll be right there. I have to finish this up first," he told her.

"YEEEEOOOWW!" came a scream as lightning flashed by the front door.

Harry ran with everyone else to see Seo lying on the sidewalk, being tended to by his two Sekerei. "Forgot about him," Harry said in a grumble.

"Fu fu fu, maybe you'll knock next time?" Miya asked in a musical tone.

"What did you do?" Hibiki asked.

"We don't want an invalid for a Ashikabi, he's bad enough already!" Hikari cried.

"That was funny, do it again," Karasuba said with a grin.

' _I like Karasuba'_ Lash confirmed.

' _Birds of a feather,'_ Harry thought back.

Seo's hair was smoking a bit, but his Sekerei got him inside and planted him at a seat, then did their ritual bowing to Miya, begging forgiveness for being bums. Of course Miya forgave them then cast a few insults at Seo.

"We came to give you information," Seo said. "It seems MBI is looking hard for Harry here. We're talking dead or alive. He's offering four Jinkies to whoever puts him down."

"They don't have any Jinkies," Akitsu stated.

"The Jinkies are hidden," Matsu added.

"MBI doesn't have them? Who does?" Seo asked.

"Not telling, You don't need to know," Harry said firmly.

"Then how can the offer what they don't have?" Seo asked.

"Desperation," Karasuba stated.

"Har-ry, you should rest at the other Inn for a while," Miya said firmly.

"Yes Ahikabi," Akitsu agreed.

"Yes, rest and play," Ikki said as she grew a smirk and blushed.

Kazehanna chuckled and said, "With Musubi and Karasuba. They haven't played yet."

"Kuu's right here," Harry told her.

"Play?" Matsu asked, perking up.

"Matsu too, I think," Kazehanna said with a grin.

"Come on, stop it!" Harry begged and glanced down at Kusano.

Miya interrupted with, "Har-ry does need to go with an escort. We cannot leave him alone even if there is no MBI there."

Harry first felt he was being kicked out across the river. As he thought about that, across the river had no big MBI influence. Matsu had plenty of information on them and they would not be able to stop a broadcast. Even if MBI came charging after them, they wouldn't be able to stop it.

Yes, some good old bad publicity would get some government agency in to investigate MBI as well as letting Sekerei know there were no Jinkies at MBI would cause some problems also. No one would be running around with stars in their eyes looking for them, or fighting.

"Matsu, I think we need a TV broadcast," Harry said in a musing tone.

Matsu blushed back to her ears and said, "But, Ashikabi! I'm not that brave to do things like THAT on TV! People get arrested for that!"

Eyeing her he said, "A broadcast about MBI. We get it ready here, then hack in and broadcast it to every channel on a satellite," he told her.

"oh."

"Can you plant a bug or something into their equipment so the won't be able to stop it?" he asked.

"They are good at cleaning out viruses. It won't last long," Matsu said meekly.

"Anyone know where these things are?" Harry asked.

"Main server rooms," Karasuba said. "I can take you there."

"When we're ready," Harry assured her.

.

Yukari was devastated. A messenger from MBI brought her news that her mother was dead. her new boyfriend and Sekerei, Shiina, held her as she cried on his shoulder at the tragic news.

"My mother would not commit suicide!" Yukari wailed.

"No, of course she wouldn't there has to be another explanation," Shiina assured her as he petted her head.

Mother's gone, and I don't know where Minato is. I heard he's left the city. What am I going to do?" she wailed.

"He had to go someplace," Shinna offered, hugging her.

Suddenly, Yukari pulled her tear-stained face back. "That's it! Minato had to have left a forwarding address. I knew where he was staying, so I can go find it!"

"Let's go," Shinna said confidently.

Yukari knew when the funeral service was, so now she just had to go find Minato.

Taking a cab to the Maison Izumo, Yukari paid the cabby and noticed people hanging around. She went in and the gate and knocked at the front door. Miya opened it with a pleasant, "May I help you?"

Yukari bowed and said, "Greetings, I am Minato Sahashi's sister, Yukari. I was trying to find out where Minato moved to. I have important, but sad news I must tell him."

"I see. And who is this young man?" Miya asked.

"This is Shiina, he's my ….boyfriend." Yukari explained, not wanting to give away he was a Sekerei.

"I see, won't you come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Miya showed them into the dinning room then got their tea. She poured for them, then said, "I don't know where he is at the moment. If you can wait a short while, I'll find him."

Thank you," Yukari said. Beaming at Shiina, she said, "See? She knows where Minato went."

"That is good," he replied with a smile.

"Don't run on the stairs!" another girl admonished.

Laughter came from the stairs. "I'm a Penguin!" a little girl called. Yukari turned the see the girl in a penguin costume come down and run outside.

"Kusano!" Shinna cried and got up.

The girl who came down stopped short, wearing a mouse costume. The little girl came back to peek around the corner. "Brother!" she cried, flippers out as she ran at him.

"Kusano!" Shiina cried happily. He knelt down to hug the girl tight.

"I take it you know each other?" the blond girl asked.

"We do!" Kusano cried. This is perfect, I have my brother and Big Brother too!" she beamed.

"Big Brother?" Shiina asked.

"Yes, my very own Ashikabi! He saved be when all those people were looking for me," Kusano said loudly.

"Ahh Kusano, we're not suppose to talk about that," Shinna told her. "Only certain people are suppose to know."

"That's OK, Brother, everyone here knows," Kusano said happily.

"Everyone?"

"Yup! Miya and Musubi, Ikki, Kazehanna, Matsu, Karasuba…"

"Karasuba Is HERE!" he cried. "I heard she died."

"Nope! Big Brother found her and saved her from being all burnt up! I helped" She then frowned and added, "But I did hear that he did it, so it was only right he fix her up."

Wearing a worried look, Shiina told Yukari , "We should go, she's really dangerous."

"Karasuba's all right, she helps Big Brother with important things, like stealing all the Jinkie's from MBI." Kusano announced.

"Kusano, you can't tell anyone that!" Chiho scolded.

"Sorry," the girl pouted.

Shiina knew the security at MBI. He knew how tough they were. "Who's this big brother of yours?" he asked.

"Minato!"

"Minato?" Yukari asked in shock. She'd heard there were four Jinkies to the one who got him, but she never believed Minato was able to do things like steal all the Jinkies. "What can he do?"

Chiho quickly said, "Kusano, don't tell them."

"Ohhh," Kusano whined.

"I'm sorry, but who are you two?" Chiho asked. She came down, another woman in a panda bear costume came in.

"I'm Yukari, Minato's sister, and this is my boyfriend, Shiina. Land Lady is going to let us know where my Brother Minato is," Yukari explained.

"I thought he was in his lab," Uzume said quietly.

"Minato has a lab?" Yukari asked. "What does he do there?"

A creepy voice said, "Raise … theee … Deead!"

Karasuba came down the stairs. She eyed Shiina and said, "He does look like he saw a ghost. So, who are they?"

"Minato's sister and her boyfriend." Uzume supplied.

"Aww, I don't get to kill anyone," Karasuba said in a pout. She turned and yelled "Ashikabi, it's safe to come down."

"We aren't suppose to say things like that where anyone can hear," Yukari said.

"Doesn't matter, everyone here is either an Ashikabi, or a Sekerei," Karasuba told her.

Minato came down wearing a long leather jacket. "Hey, Yukari," he said with a sigh.

Yukari shot up angry he'd lied to her. "You've been here all this time!"

"Many places," he said and sat down across from her.

"You DO know mother died?" She asked in a hard tone.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said sadly.

Seeing the drawn look on his face, Yukari settled down. She sat back down "They said she committed suicide," she said.

Looking pained, he explained, "No. I can't say who but … she was thrown out a window. I wasn't fast enough to stop it. It's my fault."

"I don't believe the fault was your, brother. Still, we have a funeral service in two days. I was hoping to find you before then," she said.

Harry clasped his hands on the table and said, "Yukari, I'm being hunted by MBI. I will probably be there … you just won't see me."

"You're gong to hide?"

"My way. You'll know I'm there," he assured her.

"How, if you're hiding?" she asked.

"The best I can say is, I won't hide from you," he told her.

"MBI will be looking or you," Shiina warned.

"They will," Harry agreed. "I am sure they will try to pressure Yukari into telling them something, and they may find out what happens when they find me," he finished in a hard tone.

"I get to help," Karasuba said with a wicked grin.

Shinna shifted his eyes between the pair of hard looks. "I got a bad feeling about this," he said.

.

The next day, Harry watched long distance from the hallway at Matsu's planned TV broadcast. It was perfect. It told everything what MBI was doing to manipulate the minds of the Sekerei girls, with pictures of the rooms and even of a girl loosing and getting picked up by MBI. All he had to do was get in and fry their equipment so they could not take control of the satellites.

Karasuba had lost her sword, so he made her one. Uzume bought a regular Katana blade. In his lab he laid the sword on the table and summoned lightning into it. He then cast a light into it.

Karasuba had been watching him. He got up and said, "Come over here and sit."

She did.

"Pick up the sword, both hands," he instructed.

Karasuba did and eyed it. "Its smaller than my other one," she said.

"Doesn't matter," he told her. Reaching around, he laid his hands over hers. With his mind as well as his voice, he said, _"This is your sword. Feel it, it is part of you. The magic in this sword is yours to wield. One spell is a test. Glow. The other is a powerful lightning spell. You have one shot with it now. Concentrate on your opponent, be it one or many, the lightning will find them and strike them down if you know where they are. One chance, do not waste it._ " He then let go and said, "Tonight, you sleep with your sword. Keep it with you so it knows your essence. Tomorrow we will test the magic."

Karasuba stood up and gazed at him. "Magic?" she asked.

"Yes, one powerful spell. You may need it at the funeral. I suggest you sleep on the futon in here, to be sure the sword binds to you."

There was one way Karasuba knew how to 'bind' with a sword. Practice with it.

.

Once Karasuba had her sword, Harry snuck Akitsu into the park to see what she could to with ice. She was a matser too. Ice wall, javelins, freezing, she was even able to create a fog that spread out to the blanketed an area with ice, frozen solid.

Wind was Kazehanna's skill, she could even make it cut with winds. Musubi and Ikki were more focused. Musubi could punch a rock in half, and Ikki was able to cut down trees, They were close range fighters though. Still at this funeral, that may be what was required. He didn't know who was going to be coming to collect him, humans with guns or Seereki, but he had to take them seriously. He made their starting positions as well as he could, so one was always watching another and they were watching him so he could make the signal to move. The priority was getting Yukari away and safe.

Fire was Homura's skill, and now that he was stabilized, he was good at it.

Harry also sewed in reflection wards on his coat. And force applied to the outside of the coat, it would reflect with equal force. He even got a drumstick to use for a blasting rod - just in case.

.

The shrine where Takami's ashes sat was in a block-sized park lined with enough trees to mostly shield it from the city. On one street there was a parking lot for twelve cars, but normally there was only one or two. There were three today for Takami's memorial. Three long limos. Her ashes were on a pedestal on the porch of the shrine. Some papers lay on top and incense was burning on the sides.

Yukari held Shiina's hand as she went into the park. She saw groups of people, many in suits, but no Minato.

"He didn't come," she said.

"Maybe it was too dangerous," Shinna said. "Some of those men look like guards.

Yukari frowned. With some of the fantastic things that had been hinted at, beating the most powerful Sekerei, winging an un-wingable Sekerei, stealing the Jinkies and all the fallen Sekerei. What could be that dangerous to a guy like that? "I will write a note for him," she said in a grumble.

Yukari lit an incense stick and bowed to her mother's ashes. She wrote out her note and went to place it on the ash box. A note fell down onto the box.

I am so sorry, mom.

Yukari stare at it. It was Minato's writing! She looked around, but didn't see him. "Minato?" she asked.

"He's not here," The man she knew as Minaka said. Walking over he let out a sigh. "It is a terrible shame what happened to your mother. It really is. Still I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

"NO, she's coming with me!" a boy behind her said. She turned to see the boy with a man bearing a sword on one side and a female on the other. "I found out her brother is the one causing be all this trouble!"

"Look again," Another man said. He nodded and six men produced pistols. I'm taking her, and unless someone wants to get hurt, you will let me."

"Higa!" Minaka snapped.

Shiina stepped in front of Yukari. "Into the shrine, go!"

"Move and you get shot!"

"What have we here?" Minato announced loudly as he appeared beside Yukari, which made her yelp. Looking over the three groups, he said, "Let's see, we got Higa the Hog, Mut and Jeff, and of course the grand manipulator, Minaka…"

"My Name is NOT Jeff! It's Hayato!"

"You will bow to me or I kill your sister!' Higa stated heavily.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Wow, is that a serious threat I hear?" he asked.

"I will do it!" Higa growled.

"No, you won't," Harry stated. " _Fuego!"_ He flipped his hand. Higa burst into flames.

Higa screamed flailed.. His henchmen all ran to him and tried to help put the fire out. Harry lowered his staff at Jeff. _"Fozare!"_ Jeff catapulted back down the sidewalk _._ The instant his Sekerei saw him go flying, they raced after him.

"Now, what do I do with you?" Harry asked as she stepped clear of Yukari.

"YOU!" Minaka growled, tightening his fists. "Discipline Squad!" Minaka yelled.

Harry passed his staff over Shinna and Yukari. _"Defendarius"_ A translucent ball surrounded Yukari and Shiina.

"Don't move," he told them.

Haihaine and Benisubasa came running. Harry waved, "Aaw wow, it the horrid fashion girls! Can I have an autograph?"

Minaka pointed to Harry and barked, "Get him, take him to MBI!"

Karasuba jumped down to land on front of Benisubasa. Akitsu hit the ground on front of Haihaine, Musubi and Iki landed on the sides Homura landed in back of them.

"Hey girls? Do yourselves a favor. Don't fight," Harry told them.

Benisubasa looked at one of the men. He seemed to be weighing the situation. Harry figured he'd give in a hand.

" _Forzre!"_ The man flew back and hit a post. He spun and fell to sprawl on the pavement.

"Ashikabi!" Hainaine and Benisubasa both ran over to him.

Loudly Harry asked, "You both know I can make him into a torch any time I want. So, just pick him up and carry him away."

Benisubasa jumped up and glared at Harry. Harry pointed his staff and said, "Sure you wanna do that?"

"We must protect out Ashikabi first!" Haihaine stated.

"Listen to your busty big sister, Beni," Harry told her.

"I … I will get you!" Benisubasa yelled.

"Not today, unless you want a chicken-fried Shish-kasabi." Harry stated.

Haihaine picked up her Ashikabi and took off.

"I HATE YOU!" Benesubasa screamed.

"Live sucks. Go away," Harry stated.

"Shoot him!" Minaka barked.

Three guns came out, they shot, the bullets bounced. Ikki raced in and in quick succession, stabbed all three. She then held her sword to Minaka's neck. "Should I kill him, Ashikabi?" she asked.

Harry walked over and picked up one of the guns. Eyeing it he said "Pretty standard. 9 MM auto, I think all the hoodlums are using them this year. Walking over to Minaka he held the gun out by it's barrel to him. "You'll never get a better chance," Harry said.

Minaka glanced at Ikki. "I do, and she will kill me!"

"You're right, she will. Ikki will butcher you like a sheep. That's the difference between us, you pig. I. Don't. Care. If I have to die to protect these girls, that is what I will do. You? As long as you see your grand scheme, you don't give a fuck about them. They can die horrible deaths, mind probes, your 'readjustments, and as long as they do as you say, you'll be happy to use them until they drop dead."

"They are aliens, they are not human!" Minaka stated.

Harry grinned, Minaka was so mad he was quivering. "Doesn't matter," Harry said in a conversational tone. "They deserve love and respect like any other woman. You are another story."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Nope. I'm going to put you asleep. You'll stay asleep as long as I want you to. When you wake up, you're going to be in for a real big surprise." Harry pocketed the gun. "See, your empire will be gone. The electronic records, your bank statements, poof. Gone like the wind. Your building too, I'm going to melt that down into a pool of lava. Fire drill first to get everyone out."

"I will come after you!" Minaka growled.

Harry smiled at him. "I'll be waiting for you to try, that is after all the news finds out you were harboring aliens for an attempted takeover."

"That is a lie!" Minaka screamed.

"Not after you wake up," Harry said. He raised his hand to Minaka's head. " _Dormius, Dorme, Dormino, Dorme."_

Minaka's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell.

By now, Higa's goons had gotten him out, and it looked like Mut and Jeff weren't coming back either.

Ikki looked down on Minaka and asked, "What do we do with him?"

"Leave him. Someone will find him. That spell will wear off in about a week," Harry told her. He went to leave, then noticed Yukari and Shiina were still staring at him from inside their bubble. He waved a hand and dispelled the protection bubble. "It's all good now, no one's going to bother you." He headed for the street.

"Wait!" Yukari cried. She ran over and asked, "How did you do that? The fire… the throwing people around… and you got shot but it didn't do anything to you!"

Hary grinned and turned his palm up. _"Flikum Bicus!"_ A small fire sprung into being in the palm pf his hand.

"It's a can of magic," he said with a silly grin.

Water splashed on Harry, soaking him and putting the fire out. Not far away was Akitsu, glaring at him and holding an empty bucket.

"DO. NOT. Set yourself on fire!" she yelled.

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, dear," he said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul's Wings PT 2

The Twelfth Spell

Once Harry and his girls got Yukari and Shiina home safe, Harry had Matsu began their 'public address' plan. Kazahanna left to go across the river to talk to Afezikai about a party at her Inn. Karasuba went with Harry back to the MBI building.

At least this time the closet was empty so Harry didn't trip over things. The lock on the door to the server room was electronic. It didn't stand a chance. Harry went into the air conditioned room and stood among the tall server modules that made four long rows. He let out a blast of magical power that fried every circuit board. Noting dying fans winding down and no signals except whispy signals of smoke from the towers remained.

The only altercation they came across was quick. A guard came around a corner and saw Karasuba. She punched him, he fell, out cold. They stepped over him on their way back to the closet.

Getting back to his Lab, Harry told Matsu they were ready. While Matsu took the door back to the Maison Izumo, Karasuba steered him to the door across the river.

"Kazehanna has something planned for you," she said, and guided him through the door.

In his room on the other side of the river, Karasuba said, "Swim shorts, get dressed." She then took her clothes off to put on a black bikini. Damn, that was hotness if he ever saw it. Even though he tried not to look, Lash was prodding him.

' _Go on she is yours after all. Tell me you don't want some of that.'_

' _Can I at least pretend I'm a decent person?'_ Harry though back to her.

' _Where is the fun in that?'_

Harry finally did turn around to see Karasuba frowning at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you not notice? Or am I that plain?" she asked.

Harry raised his hands up and let them flop down. "I was trying not to notice to give you some privacy." he explained.

"If I wanted privacy, I would have said so."

"I wanted to show you some respect. I think you deserve it," he said flatly.

A grin appeared on her face. "Not needed. You do think I'm pretty?"

"You're hot, there's no doubt about that at all," he told her.

"Good, let's go."

.

The back yard of Afezikai's Inn had a pond that was walled in. On one side was a sandy beach. There were picnic blankets out and beach unbrellas. Musubi and Akitsu were cooking at grills in their skimpy bikini's. Ikki was in the water with Kusano, who wore water wings.

Karasuba grabbed a tall fruity drink and steered Harry over to a lounger. She sat him down and said, "Here's your drink. You are going to relax now, Ashikabi."

"What about Matsu's broadcast?" he asked.

"Matsu will handle it, and report when it's done," Karasuba stated. "Sit up."

Harry sat up, wondering what she was doing. Karasuba got behind him and pulled him back down so he was half lying on her, his head on her chest. "Is this OK?" he asked.

"Yes, like Akitsu requested."

"Akitsu?" he asked. He also noted no matter which way he looked, a breast was right there.

"Akitsu said Ashikabi wanted a day on the beach with plenty of girls walking around in bikini's and cool drinks," Karasuba told him.

Harry was trying to remember where that came from, then Lash appeared in front of him in a skin colored bikini She winked and disappeared.

Right he'd said that to Lash. _'Lash, you told Akitsu about that?'_

 _'I sent her an image. She understood_.'

 _'Thank you.'_

Lash giggled, _'conserve your energy, host. You're going to need it.'_

Uh oh.

Harry caught sight of Kazehanna in a very skimpy, nearly not there bikini with a sheer purple wrap over her, sauntering towards him. My god, did she have to make her chest sway like that?

Wearing a crooked smile, The purple bombshell leaned over and said, "This is your rest day, Har-ry. Enjoy it," she touched the end of his nose with a light finger. How did she do that so erotically? "Snacks are almost done," she said with a wink and sauntered off.

Damn that was hot. He was already sweating, watching her was sweet torture. Then again, so was leaning back against Karasuba. He swore he'd grown fingers all long his back. He knew right where he was touching her, and it was adding to his warm feeling.

Kusano and Ikki had a brightly colored inner tube they were playing with. Ikki was lying in it, trying to help Kusano on. Kusano was trying to get on by Ikki's head. The tube tipped and with squeals, they flipped over. Harry grinned at the innocent fun.

Musubi yelled, "Hi, come in!"

Harry turned and lifted his head to see over Karasuba's boob. The side gate was open and a boy and two girls came in wearing bathing suits and cover wraps. Musubi introduced them to everyone, then directed them to Kazehanna who was mixing drinks. He also saw Musubi was making a pile of food. The boy talked to Akitsu, she pointed him over to Harry.

Coming over, the boy bowed to Harry and said, "Thank you. You got us away from MBI so Mika and Yuka don't have to fight any more. Thank you!"

Harry nodded to him. "You're welcome. Just treat those girls right."

"I will!"

"There's the Man!" Seo announced as he strode up with Hibiki and Hikari, both in matching blue string bikini's.

"Of course, if there's free food, there's a mooch," Karasuba grumbled.

"I sprung for these outfits," Seo said as he put an arm around each of his girls and pulled them close. "Don't they look super hot?" As he spoke his hands slid up to their bra cups.

At the same time both girls scowled at him and a lightning bolt danced between them.

"YEEEEEOOOOOWW!" Seo cried as he was shocked. He fell prone, a few smoke tendrils rose up from him.

Harry laughed.

Looking down on Seo, Hikari asked, "Why did we get the perverted one?"

"I think we got punished," Hibiki grumbled. "We should wake him up."

"Yeah," Hikari agreed. They each grabbed an arm and dragged him to the pond and threw him in. Seo was up and sputtering in no time.

.

Harry did have a nice day. he was able to relax and watch the water sports. Girls in bikini's playing anything was fun to watch.

Akitsu came over with a snack plate. Sitting down beside Harry and facing him, Akitsu leaned over and put the tray on his belly, just beyond her chest. "Anything you want is yours," she said with a slight blush.

"Ahhh, thank you Akitsu. I appreciate you doing this for me," Harry told her.

"Un uh," she said with a shake of her head. "For Musubi, Matsu, Karasuba. They want to be unbroken too. And me again, if you insist," she said and grinned.

And here he'd thought having two girls at once was extreme. Maybe he could schedule times? "Akitsu? Don't you think it may be best if I approach the girls one at a time?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me," Karasuba said. "I'll be first, say ... Musubi second?"

Akitsu nodded, "Yes. I'll tell Musubi. Matsu after her?"

"Yes, then you go again?"

"Yes!" Akitsu got up.

"Wait, hold on, I thought I was going to decide," Harry asked.

"We decided for you," Karasuba said and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "You're mine now," She said in a growl like voice in his ear.

Why did that make him feel a little scared?

Picking up a piece of bento, Akitsu put it between Harry's lips and said, "Keep your strength up, Ashikabi."

.

Many of the Sekerei freed from MBI and their Ashikabis arrived to thank Harry for saving them. Miya was organizing many of the girls, and planted the idea they should make their own community. Between those who were freed from MBI, those who

escaped the city, and a few who came to find out what was going on, Miya had a large portion of the Sekerei to speak to.

Sixty five Sekerei and their Ashikabi's eventually gathered at the party. While Harry was taken up to his room to take care of a few Sekerei needs, Miya was forming a support network. Their communications were through cheap cell phones that MBI couldn't track. All the Sekerei were told that the Jinkies were 'safe' and away from MBI, MBI no longer had any control over them.

The last MBI cards that were tried to be used, didn't work. Matsu confirmed the MBI computers were down. She was able to hack in and take over a few computers in office buildings, but the main MBI servers were gone. At the moment, Matsu was running MBI from smaller servrs. Looking into Minaka's files she found something interesting. Minato Sahashi was Minaka's heir. As such, she gave her Ashikabi a generous 'allowance' for taking control of MBI. Since her Ashikabi was Minaka's heir, she didn't want to take MBI down. She did make sure business as usual was happening, and even finished in time to go and watch Musubi and Harry for a little while before her turn came.

It was Matsu's biggest perverted fantasy. When her turn came, she was primed for some long cuddling fun.

.

Harry had found a simple spell for staying erect. OK, Lash actually had the idea, and it worked. Yes, Harry was a stud, He had to be, Karasuba was a wildcat, and Musubi just never wanted to stop. She was like the energizer Bunny connected to a power line. Harry got a fantastic view as she rode him to orgasm three times in a row. By the time Musubi has fallen over, exhausted, Matsu was there. Matsu was already super-excited from watching Musubi ride him like an epileptic rabbit, she burned out fairly quick. Matsu did feel really good, so Harry took her for an extra ride. She passed out in bliss.

It did amaze Harry that even after all his activity, and swearing he couldn't even move any more, Akitsu got everyone on futons and cuddled up next to him. Her sweet essence built up his lust from nothing, and they had a long cuddling before Harry succumbed to exhaustion, and passed out with his head planted in her boobs.

Just the way she liked it.

.

Things were changing at MBI. MBI executives got orders from M.S., acting CEO while Minaka was 'sick'. These were actually good orders. There was less research, but it was focused more on producing results. Guards and soldiers were reduced in amount, the men retrained into construction companies. A day care for children was instituted, Asama Miya was the director for child education. Employees were happy that MBI was now funding child care. Miya had two sites where people could drop off their children. She had more sites in the works, closer to apartment buildings where there were many MBI workers living. While Miya and Harry came up with ideas, Matsu kept typing out the orders for M.S. She even had a new server farm being built that made it easy for her to program.

Natsu, who had the Discipline Squad, saw a major shift in MBI's practices. No one had dared move after Minaka had passed out. No one did except this M.S. M.S. was issuing orders and getting things done. One of the things M.S. ordered was Natsu was now to come under command of the new security Chief, Karasuba.

Natsu knew Karasuba hated him. Putting him under her foot, she was sure to make his life miserable. He decided it was better to leave that live with the abuse she was sure to give him. Natsu did pack and leave. He also didn't tell anyone he was going.

.

In one short week, Harry walked into the MBI building beside Chief Security Officer Karasuba. The guards greeted them and opened doors for them.

Once they were headed for the elevator, Harry asked, "What did you do to them? I expected we'd be detained or something."

"Nonsense," Karesuba said proudly. "Matsu made it clear. You are Minaka's only heir. Since he cannot run MBI, that means it's up to you. All the old servers are dead, so Matsu created servers for MBI to run on. She runs the company for you. We can do anything you want, Ashikabi. Miya is taking care of the day care centers. I'm making sure we have adequate security. Musubi and Akitsu make sure they stay near you. Many Sekerei have jobs here now, as do many Ashikabi's. MBI is yours."

Harry didn't want a company. Then again, he did want someplace that would help look after all the Sekerei. "Well, the tech was yours to begin with, so if anyone should be making money off it, your sisters should," he admitted. "Miya or anyone got

a grand plan?"

"Miya wants all your Sekerei to meet this afternoon in the board room, Just for that reason," Karasuba explain.

"A board meeting. Wow," Harry said vacantly. Who would have ever thought he would be part of a board meeting. He knew of a few jaws that would be dropping to the floor if that got out in his old world.

Walking up the hall, they found Haihaine sitting against the wall, looking at nothing.

Harry slowed. Haihaine looked lost. "Hey, horrid fashion girl, what's up?" he asked.

"Gone," she said quietly.

Squatting down by her, Harry asked, "Gone? What's gone?"

Haihaine looked up at him wearing the saddest face he'd ever seen. "Ashikabi left. Benisubasa went looking. He just left. He doesn't want us any more."

Karasuba touched Harry's shoulder and said, "To be abandoned by their Ashikabi is a death sentence for Sekerei."

Thinking about the Ashikabi/Sekerei bond, Harry held his hand out and said, "Haihaine, I think Matsu might be able to help you. Will you come with us?"

"I am empty," Haihaine said in a hollow tone. "I have no reason to be."

Harry grabbed her hand and said, "Oh, no. You're not giving up yet," he said sternly. "On your feet. We will find a way to help you."

Haihaine didn't resist. She let him get her up and tow her to the conference room. Once in, Harry steered her over into a seat. He spoke to her sternly saying, "We have to have this meeting. After, I'll have Matsu take care of you, so just sit tight."

Haihaine didn't mind. She had nothing to do anyway. Her Ashikabi was gone, it felt like something vital had been pulled out of her. Being a member of the Discipline squad, she had always done her best to follow the rules and ensure others did also. She had been an enforcer for her Ashikabi. Now, Her Ashikabi was gone. He'd left with no warning, no explanation. He just left her with nothing. Benisubasa insisted she was going to find him. How? When even that person's essence was gone? Benisubasa was sure to die alone, out there somewhere.

What had she done to deserve getting dumped like that? He hadn't even said anything about what they did that was so bad, he didn't ever want to see them again. Looking over at Karasuba, she noted that the Minato boy was Karasuba's Ashikabi now. They

had fought before. A pretty nasty fight that they were not even suppose to be fighting. What had changed so much that they were now so close? Maybe if she fought her Ashikabi, he would have held onto her and not dropped her by the wayside?

No, she wasn't Karasuba. She could never get away with doing that.

Haihaine tuned out during the meeting. She wondered idly why Sekerei were meeting here. She did note that every one was Minato's Sekerei. Coming in, they gave him kisses and face planted him into their chests and giggled. They were happy with their

Ashikabi. They were also running MBI's business. Miya, Karasuba, Kazehanna, Homura, these were the most powerful Sekerei. Had Minaka turned MBI over to them?

Hearing Minato saying her name, Haihaine looked over to see he was talking to Matsu.

"... Do you think you can do something for Haihaine here?" he asked.

"I do have everything I need. Sure, I'll do it, Ashikabi," Matsu agreed. She then planted his face in her chest and whispered, "Be sure to reward me properly." She wiggled and flushed.

"Great, just fix Haihaine, OK?" he asked.

"I will!" Matsu got up and came over to Haihaine. Extending her hand, Matsu said, "let's go."

Haihaine went with Matsu. Akitsu got up and went with her.

.

Lash had discovered something. Akitsu was so close to Harry, Lash could touch her soul also. Seeing Haihaine, Lash sent Akitsu an emotion in thought. _'We need to help Haihaine for Harry.'_

Akitsu perked up and looked at Harry. She silently agreed. Lash gave Akitsu enough of her essence to show Akitsu what had to be done.

.

Matsu explained to Haihaine as they rode down the elevator. "Your Ashikabi was a coward. He ran away from his responsibilities. He was not fearless like Harry."

"He did not trust me to protect him," Haihaine agreed. "I was weak, that was why he left me."

"No, Haihaine. His mistrust is nor your fault!" Matsu said firmly. "You need an Ashikabi who will stand up for you, and let you stand up for him! I can help you with that, so you can get a good Ashikabi. Sekerei do need to love and protect our Ashikabi, but! a good Ashikabi will stand with you also."

Haihaine was taken down to a room with a single lounger. She got on as Matsu directed. The headband and arm clasps were put on.

"Just relax," Matsu coaxed.

Akitsu saw a spare halo. 'Put it on.' Lash coaxed.

Seeing this, Matsu asked, "Akitsu, what are you doing?"

"What needs to be done. Proceed," Akitsu stated flatly.

Haihaine relaxed. She drifted off, fairly sure she wasn't going to wake up. That was fine, she had nothing to fight for anymore. Slowly, her thoughts turned to Minato in random flashes. He'd found her sitting, and had offered to help her. He was outside the hospital. He made her laugh, and when she stopped him from fighting, he hadn't resisted. It was Karasuba who came and insisted they keep the fight up. He fought against Karasuba, but did not fight her. Somehow, he had gained Karasuba as his Sekerei.

' _Fight and do not give up.'_

Haihaine didn't know where that thought came from. She was drifting along in a grey haze when another being came face to face with her. This was no Sekerei. She didn't know what the woman was. The wild blond hair, gray feathered wings, not wings of light but solid bird type wings and a charcoal flowing robe adorned the figure.

"Are you ready to fight?" the figure asked Haihaine.

"My Ashikabi is gone. My will is gone," Haihaine replied.

"You get nothing if you are willing to fight for nothing!" the figure stated loudly in Haihaine's head. "Your pitiful excuse for an Ashikabi has been cleansed from you. This is on you alone. Not to fight against your sisters, but to fight for them. To make a place of your own. Harry Dresden, He Who Is, will lead the way." The figure faded away.

Haihaine saw the Minato boy, but he wasn't a boy. A tall man with a cloak and a staff charged with power standing in a fog, a light somewhere behind him, backlighting him. The feel of power washed over Haihaine.

"He does not need Sekerei, he lets you gather to him. Few can understand that the power he wields is by his own hand. He Who Is, has no equal. He Who Is breaks worlds and shatters barriers. If you have ever fought for anything, he is the one you should fight for. Fight for him and fight for all Sekerei! Rise to your destiny!"

The strong words, the powerful images stirred within Haihiane. That promise of someone who would fight for her, for all of them. Haihaine wanted to stand up and do her best. To show He Who Is, that she could be strong too!

.

The meeting was a success Matsu showed where they were getting excess profit from medical gear. The clinic budget was tight, so profits went to filling in the clinic budget so people would not have to pay. Pills were another windfall, and looking at the figures, they decided to offer medicines directly to doctors, of hospital patients to help cut people's costs. East side hospital didn't offer a patient-direct program. East Side Hospital only bought their supplies in bulk. Uzume was going to talk to advertising to let that be known - people could get better deals at MBI or City General.

All in all, they removed much waste from Minaka's budget and streamlined the medical processes. Profits were plenty. There was foreign interest in buying MBI equipment. Chiho was going to head those talks. Looking at the cash on hand, Akitsu figured out

a decent salary for everyone, Matsu got everyone on the board their own bank account. Matsu also made sure Harry had a 1 mil a month salary. For how ravished she felt (in a good way) after their day of relaxation, she felt he deserved it. After the meeting, Matsu and Akitsu had escorted Haihaine down to see what Matsu could do for her.

So much had happened in such a short time, news people were clambering for answers. Miya took a press conference on the front steps to explain some of the changes, and how they were going to help people.

Harry listened from the side, very glad Miya had taken that bull by the horns. He was not a public speaker. He did note that people were reacting to Miya well. Miya was not soft spoken, but she carried her words well and her way of speaking about 'our families' and her concern for children had people's attention.

Tap tap. Feeling the taps on his shoulder, Harry turned to ask, "Yes?" and caught a face full of Hiahiane's face as she kissed him.

Breaking the kiss he stared at Haihaine, Harry realized she'd just winger herself to him. . "Ahh..."

"Ashikabi," Haihaine said with a broad smile. "I have come to be with you."

How many was this now? Harry felt bad he couldn't even remember. Mental note, make a list of my Sekerei so I don't forget anyone!

"Welcome, Haihaine," Akitsu said from beside her.

"I want to do my best for the best Ashikabi ever," Haihaine beamed.

"Good!" Akitsu said firmly. She put an arm around Haihaine and said, "Then I need to tell you a few things ... Don't let Ashikabi burn himself he is careless with his own health at times and catches himself on fire. Never let more that two girls on the bed at any one time..."

Harry tried not to hear some of the things Akitsu was informing her of. A couple of them were embarrassing.

One thing Harry knew he had to do eventually, was wake Minaka up. It really wasn't fair to let him sleep his life away. He was getting good care in the invalid ward of the MBI hospital, since no one knew what else to do with him. The good thing about that section was it was easy to get to from the outside, and there was no electronics in his room. Although MBI electronics were sturdier than the ones from Harry's own world, they were by no means iron-clad.

Before he went to Minaka, Harry had Matsu check everything for completeness. The Sekerei who'd 'bought in' on MBI stock, and all the paperwork. He didn't want Minaka pulling some legal garbage to throw a wrench into the whole thing. Once he was assured that everything was right, all the 'I's dotted and 'T's crossed, he paid Minaka a visit.

Walking in the exit closest to Minaka's room he stopped by the desk. "Ma-am? I'm going in to see if I can wake up my father, Hiroto Minaka."

The nurse cast him a sad gaze and said, "We have tried everything. Noise, sensation, nothing works. We can't even find out why he's been asleep for so long."

Harry nodded sadly. "I know. I just wanted to try something. I hope it works."

"Be gentle with him," the Nurse coaxed.

"I will," Harry assured her.

Harry went into the room and eased the door shut. He sat on the edge of the bed and snapped his fingers. _"Awake"_

Minaka's eyes popped open.

"Hey, old man, have a good rest?" Harry asked.

"You!' Minaka hissed he tried to sit up and flopped back down.

"It's called Atrophy. You haven't moved in the last two weeks, so your muscles have shrunk. You're pretty weak," Harry explained.

"You did this!" Minaka stated.

"Yup, I told you, you were going to sleep until I woke you up. Now, the question is, do I put you back to sleep, or can you be reasonable?" Harry asked.

"What do you want?" Minaka grated.

"Not a whole lot," Harry said. "See, right now, I'm the acting CEO of MBI. The Board of directors pretty much takes care of everything, I'm not real busy. They are doing a great job," he said happily.

"There is no board of directors…." Minaka stopped and stared at him. "You … you stole my company!"

"Sure did," Harry agreed. "Miya, Sekerei number one? She's the Assistant CEO with 35 percent of the stock. Karasuba, Sekerei number four, she's the security Officer, with 20 percent of the stock. Matsu, Sekerei number two, is the head Engineer. She has another 25 percent. In fact every board member is a Sekerei. I'm the only odd-man out. Of course, I'm their Ashikabi. You starting to get the picture here?"

"I will get my company back!" Minaka growled.

"No, you will play nice, or I put you back to sleep for …. I dunno, say another month?" Harry asked no one. "See, I know that ship you grabbed belonged to those Sekerei. It was theirs, you stole it from them and used them. You had a great time cashing in on their tech. I stole it all from you and gave them back what was rightfully theirs. All the data says they are MBI's owners, and there is no data saying you own anything. It's all legal and proper too. By the way, you don't have a whole lot of money to go hiring lawyers either. Miya's building some day care centers with that."

"You… you've destroyed me!" Minaka whined.

"You had it coming," Harry said with a shrug.

"HOW? How can you do these things? We caught you in the Jinki vault, I saw you. How did you get out?" Minaka asked in a demand.

Harry grinned and summoned a ball of light in his hand. "No man can understand, my power is on my own hand. I'm a wizard. I can do anything I want. If I want those Sekerei girls to have a fair shot at living a decent life and running the company built on their tech. guess what's going to happen," he said.

"That's impossible," Minaka said in a weak breath.

"I do the impossible," Harry stated and put the light out. "I'm giving you a chance to do something besides sleep the rest of your life away. MBI is lost to you. You're not getting it back. Accept it. You can still make a life for yourself. I'll even make sure you get hired."

"Where's the Jinkies?"

"Not telling you, and you won't be finding them either."

Firming up his face, Minaka said, "Word of aliens will cause panic."

Harry pointed at him and said, "You know, that is a good idea. I knew I kept you alive for some reason! Once Miya makes MBI not only a good company that shows they care about the common folk, we can let the truth out about everything! Yes, benevolent aliens freed from their captors and taking the reins to make life as good as possible for all people. I think that will do nicely." Harry said happily.

"You won't get away with this!" Minaka warned.

Minaka had no plans in accepting anything that was clear to see. "I already have. Nighty night." Harry cast his sleep spell back on Minaka.

On his way out, Harry stopped by the desk. "You're right he's still asleep, but I had to try. I was hoping talking to him would do some good," he told the nurse.

"We do what we can," she assured him.

"Please, take care of him," Harry said and went on his way.

.

It was good to see things were going well for Sekerei and MBI. out of the 108 original Sekerei, 102 were still active in the 'community'. Although some preferred to not work for or with MBI, they all stayed in contact. A few opened businesses that MBI gave out loans for. One Sekerei, Tsukinami, opened up a hair salon. The lightning twins opened a bakery. Even the ones who decided to leave with their Ashikabi kept in contact with information that they were living well on their own. One man and his Sekerei went to work on his parent's farm.

Harry got a call that the lightning twins wanted to see him. Akitsu told him they said it was urgent. Harry went, thinking they were having some kind of trouble. Hikari and Hibiki both seemed to be capable workers, he hoped no one was messing with them. As his 'guard', Akitsu came along with him.

The lightning twins bakery was called simply 'Sister and I' Bakery. It was a modest store front that showed pictures in the windows of delicious cakes and pastries, and advertised cakes for any occasion, party cakes, muffins and pies. Inside, a single long counter was on one side, a few tables on the other.

A few ladies were talking with one of the twins when Harry came in. He wasn't sure which one it was. Seeing they were involved, he waited and looked at the adds on the wall.

Akitsu pointed to a picture of an elaborately decorated wedding cake. "Pretty."

"It is. They do good work," he agreed.

One of the twins came up to him. "Harry, Thank you for coming. Please, sit down."

Harry seated Akitsu and took a seat beside her. The women bayed their greetings and left. Both Twins sat down across from him. Their uniforms were blue and light purple, with batching bonnets.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. This close, their eye color told him who was who. Hibiki had lighter colored eyes than Hikari.

Hibiki wore a tired looking face as she said, "We are at our wit's end."

"We know he's a pervert," Hikari said.

"And we know he can't hold a job..." Hibiki added.

"But we are doing good with our bakery," Hikari said.

"And Miya has been very supportive by giving us a loan and sending us orders to help us out."

Hikari clenched her fists and growled, "But he's eating up everything we make!"

"And he's even taken money out of the register!" Hibiki growled.

"We can't afford him!" Both sisters cried.

"Harry what can we do?" Hibiki asked, casting him a pleading gaze.

"Shock the bum," Akitsu offered.

Although they hadn't mentioned a name, Harry knew who they were complaining about. "Girls?" He offered, "This may seem extreme, but maybe if you lock the shop here and don't give him a key?"

"Then we have to hear him whine," Hikari said in a grumble.

"Seriously here, I don't know what I can do," Harry told them. "It seems the problem is Seo refuses to take responsibility. I don't have a spell or anything to help with that. That is something he has to correct."

"You can put him to sleep," Akitsu offered. "At least then he won't be a burden until you figure out what else to do."

Harry eyed her. "I don't think that will solve anything," he told her.

"It will stop him from eating up the profits," Akitsu said.

"It will," Hikibi said thoughtfully.

"Harry please, we don't know what to do," Hikari begged.

Harry rubbed his forehead. This was not the kind of problem solving he had in mind. "How about if I to talk to Seo? Maybe I can figure out why he's like this."

"Thank you!" The twins chorused.

Hikari led Harry into the back to the stairs up to their apartment. "Seo usually takes a nap until about lunch time, they we keep him busy and out of the shop until he goes out."

Harry nodded and looked at the stairs. They came straight down and into the back of the store. The door to the outside was not far away.

"Hikari, if you make a hallway here, with a door right about here, then Seo can come and go, and you can lock the door here to keep him out of the shop."

"We may have to," Hikari said with a sigh.

Harry followed Hikari up the stairs. She went in and let out a sigh, then picked up the empty glasses and some wrappings on the living area table. Seo was lounged back on the couch in a dirty undershirt. Seo woke up as Hikari cleaned up his mess and went to throw it away. he suddenly had an idea. "Akitsu, I'd say that Seo is not truly adding anything to his relationship with the Twins, do you agree?"

"Yes," Akitsu stated dutifully.

"Hikari, I will inform Miya, and we will come to a decision," Harry announced.

"A decision?" she asked, looking confused.

"Your complaints about Seo eating the baked goods you have for sale? Of him taking money out of your register," Harry said.

"Hey, it's my Sekerei, my register," Seo announced.

Harry shook his head. "By a vote from the MBI Board, Miya presiding, it has been decided that if Sekerei are not happy with their Ashikabi, they can petition to be un-winged, and there by able to accept a new Ashikabi," he explained.

"WHAT!" Seo and Hikari gasped at the same time.

Harry bobbed his head in a nod. "That's right. So far Haihaine got a new Ashikabi after her old one ran away. Akitsu here, was able to be winged," he said, smiling at her. Akitsu cast him a blushing smile in return. "So upon request, Hikari and Hibiki can report to MBI and be un-winged so they can find someone who will live and work in cooperation with them."

"You can't do that!" Seo cried.

"We can. It will only take about an hour..."

"But..." Hikari said and was interrupted by Seo.

"Once an Ashikabi, always an Ashikabi!" Seo stated.

Harry shook his head. "Not any more. The complaint has been heard," he explained. "So now, you must come before the board and give your side to the story. You have two days to answer the complaint."

"You're going to take my Sekerei away?" Seo asked in disbelief.

Harry noted Seo looked frightened. That was a good thing, this guy needed to learn a little respect. "I'm not going to take anyone away. I just came to file the complaint. Both Hibiki and Hikari are very upset that you don't give them any support, Seo. They do have the right to file a complaint. Ashikabi do have responsibilities to support their Sekerei. If you don't support them then..."

"I will!" Seo cried. He turned to Hikari and begged, "Please, please don't file a complaint! Ok, I know I don't do much, but ... I can't loose you! I'll do anything you want, just please, tell me what you want me to do."

Hibiki came up. Seeing Seo and Hikari looking frightened, she asked, "What's going on?"

Seo ran over grasped her hands and knelt down in front of her. "Hibiki, please, tell me what I need to do! I don't ... I can't loose you two. You're everything to me!"

"Wow," Akitsu said, seeing Seo humbling himself on his knees before Hibiki.

Hibiki was also taken aback. "Will you stop eating things out of the store?" she asked.

"Yes, yes! Just please, don't leave me!" Seo cried.

"And only take the money we give you?" Hibiki prodded.

"Yes, and if you want me to do something, ask, I'll do it!"

Hibiki and Hikari looked at each other. They then looked at Harry who was wearing a smirk.

"Please, don't file a complaint!" Seo begged.

Hikari grew smirk and said, "Sister, maybe we should hold off on filing a complaint and give Seo a chance to redeem himself."

Hibiki nodded. Looking down on Seo who was gazing up hopefully at her, she said, "Seo, we need to run the bakery so we can live decently. Anything you can do to help will be appreciated. What we can't have is you eating stuff for sale and taking things out of the bakery."

Seo nodded, "Yes, I'll stay out. Maybe I can help? Anything, just don't leave me, please?"

"Harry, we will think about what we want to do and get back to you," Hikari said.

"Sounds good to me," Harry agreed. "Akitsu, shall we go?"

"Um."

Harry noted they all stayed up in the apartment when he and Akitsu left. Walking back out onto the street, Akitsu asked, "What Matsu did with Hahaine, making it so she could accept a new Ashikabi, she can do that with other Sekerei?"

"Not really," Harry said. "Haihaine was a do or die effort. It was change her or allow her to die. That is not something you want to put anyone through."

"So you lied."

"No," Harry said defensively, "I just kinda stretched the truth a little. I'm thinking maybe Seo will appreciate the twins a little more, now that he thinks he might loose them. A little fear can be a healthy thing."

Akitsu walked along beside Harry silently for a block, then asked, "Harry, do you fear loosing me?"

"Every day." He replied and put an arm around her. "I've seen things go bad quickly. I know what it is to loose precious people. I try to avoid it whenever possible."

Akitsu snuggled into him. By her contented sigh, he knew she was happy with his answer.

.

Harry had pondered this once, and now he did something about it. Harry was used to asking if he wanted help. He'd been focused on Miya, Akitsu, Haihaine and Matsu due to MBI things, he'd completely forgotten about Ikki. He was used to seeing her around but when she'd come into his room for some cuddling, he had forgotten she was one of his Sekerei.

Gazing at the blond teenager in her sheer pink nightgown, Harry asked, "Ahhh I don't know if this is OK."

"Why not, Ashikabi?" Ikki asked with a slight frown.

"Well, you're not one of my Sekerei ... are you?"

Ikki's face took on a look of shock. Then shifted to confusion, then darkened into anger. Her fists balled up.

"I ... ah, OK maybe..."

"You FORGOT about me!" she cried in rage. He had time to see her cock back with a fist. His "No, wait!" was cancelled by stars brightening his vision before he was knocked out.

Waking up with a swollen cheek, Harry apologized to a crying Ikki. Of course Kazehanna helped comfort the girl with, "Aww Ikki, don't feel bad Your Ashikabi doesn't have the brain power to remember who all his Sekerei are."

 _'Nice slam Kazehanna, you hit that one out of the park,'_ Lash noted dryly. Even Lash was not happy with him.

So, Harry sat down and wrote out every one of his Sekerei with Akitsu watching. He wrote down Ikki, her and Kusano were the younger ones. Musubi, and there was Karasuba. Who could forget Kazehanna? Ummm horrid fashion girl... Right, Haihaine!

"Akitsu, is Uzume..."

"Uzume is Chiho's Sekerei," she stated.

"OK, so that's all then..."

"Homura is your Sekerei too," she stated.

"OH, right."

"Add Miya, unless you want her to kick your ass," Akitsu stated.

"Yes, of course I won't forget Miya," Harry tried to assure her. He got the names down. Looking at them he frowned, it was like he was still forgetting something, right on the tip of his tongue.

Akitsu stared at him. Harry waited, sure she would tell him. She just stared. OK something was wrong.

"Ah, Akitsu?"

Flatly, she asked, "Who am I?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said weakly and put her name down. "I'm really sorry, I just... It's like you're always right here, I didn't even think ... scratch that! I just meant I'm very comfortable with you ... What I mean is..." He was sweating, trying to dodge bullets and feeling he was digging himself a hole.

' _Shut off the backhoe, Harry,'_ Lash thought.

"it's just … you're like…. my wife," Harry offered.

"I forgive you Harry. You can't help that you get so confused," Akitsu stated.

Lash laughed loudly his head. _'This girl has her shit together!'_

Harry let out a sigh. Akitsu cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Don't worry, I love you anyway. You do need to spend some time with Ikki to make up for forgetting about her."

.


	7. Chapter 7

Thirteenth Spell

Harry made sure he was at breakfast in the morning. Ikki had not slept in his room which confirmed she was really mad at him. He had to make that up to her. He came down to find her staring out a window at the back yard. He knelt down in front of her chair and asked, "Ikki, may I ask you a favor?"

Not looking at him, she said in a drone, "What can I do for you, Ashikabi?"

Yup, she wasn't happy. "I have that coming," he told her. "This is no excuse, but I've been so busy with … things, I … Ok, I lost my mind. I've only been thinking about MBI and trying to get those problems settled, and I wasn't thinking about you at all. That was wrong of me. What can I do to make it up to you?"

' _Grovel hard, Harry.'_ Lash chided.

"You don't have to do anything, you're an Ashikabi," Ikki said flatly.

"That's not right," Harry told her. "I took responsibility for you, just like I took responsibility for everyone else. Just because I'm an Ashikabi, doesn't mean that I don't have to answer to those I'm responsible for. I let you down, that's not right. I'm only asking for a chance to redeem myself. Tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Ikki frowned slightly. "I know you have many Sekerei. I never expected constant personal attention. But to … just forget about me … That hurts," she said quietly.

"Totally my fault, I am very, very sorry about that," Harry said sincerely. "I won't forget about you again, I swear. I'm just bad at figuring out what to do to make it up to you, so please, tell me, what can I do?" he begged.

Ikki stared out the window for another moment, then said, "I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, no, that's fine. I had it coming," he assured her. "Like I said, I was wrong. You had every right to be mad at me. I failed you, you didn't fail me."

Ikki finally turned to look at him. Harry turned his head from her direct gaze out of habit.

"No," Ikki said. "Look at me. Right into my eyes. I need to do that Soul Gaze."

Harry winced. "Ikki, that is not a pretty sight. You don't want to see that."

"I do. Ashikabi, that lets you see all of me, doesn't it? You did it with Akitsu, and with Uzume, who even isn't your Sekerei."

"Ikki it does, but you also have to see all of me…."

"I need you to know what it's like to be forgotten my your most loved one," Ikki stated, interrupting him.

Ouch. "Ikki, please, I don't want to put you through that," Harry begged.

"You said anything. That is what I want," Ikki said.

' _Do it, Harry,'_ Lash said.

"Harry, do it," Akitsu said from the side.

Harry swallowed. "I don't want to, but if that is what you really want, I'll do it for you," he said softly. He slowly looked up at her, right into her eyes. Their eyes locked together.

Soul Gaze.

Harry saw Ikki's awakening, the impression on having to be the strongest and desperately trying to become so. How excited she was about finding an Ashikabi, and her most horrific thought that she had been cast aside by her hero.

.

Ikki saw everything. Harry's battles, his father's death, the betrayal by his uncle. The mutilations he endured, the humiliations he endured. Always striving to do what was right, even when the Black was tempting him. The struggle to resist the Black, Lash's torments and others. What she keyed on the most was the extreme efforts Harry went to try and make things right. Even if the cost to himself was great. Dying to save his world and ending up here to take on a monumental task that no one else could conceive. Doing his best to give Sekerei their lives back.

.

Ikki slipped down to kneel with Harry and hugged him tight. Harry embraced her. Petting her hair, he softly said, "Ikki, I am so sorry."

"I was selfish," Ikki said with a sniffle. "I love you, Ashikabi, and I was selfish. Please, forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, Ikki."

"I know," she said and hugged him tighter. "You would never hurt anyone you care for on purpose."

"Ashikabi can just be scatter brained," Akitsu offered.

That made Ikki laugh. "I suppose he can be," she agreed. "We'll have to be sure to remind him of things." Ikki pulled back enough to kiss him. "I'd like to spend the day with you, Ashikabi."

"And I would like you to." Harry said sincerely.

"Can we eat now?" Homura asked.

Harry looked up to see everyone was standing in a semi-circle around them watching. He cast them a weak smile.

.

Breakfast was just over, Miya, Uzume and a much happier Ikki were clearing the table when a knock came on the door. Miya ushered in Mikogami and a harried looking and ripped up Mutsu. He was bleeding from a few places and his sword was broken.

Mutsu bowed and said, "Miya, Harry, We are in trouble, may I ask Asylum for my Ashikabi?"

"What happened?" Harry asked. He noted Jeff was looking hollow eyed and staying silent. That wasn't like him.

"Higa's Sekerei attacked us. Eight of them," Mutsu said. "It wasn't a fair fight, they ganged up on us, trying to kill my Ashikabi. I saw Himiku and an Taki fall. They were …. butchered! Momo gave me the chance to escape and save our Ashikabi. I don't know what happened to the rest."

"Where?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"In our high rise. They conformed to no rules or … anything," Matsu said angrily. "I got two, but it was keep fighting or get Ashikabi out of there. I had to save him!"

"Kusano, take Mikgami to the pump room and guard him," Harry told her. To Mutsu, he said, "Kusano will take him someplace safe where no one will find him. Karasuba Your sword still has that spell on it?"

"It does, I will ready for battle," Karasuba said and went to get her weapon.

"Ashikabi, go with Kusano. I'm going back to see who we can save," Mutsu told Jeff.

"You sure, look at you," Harry said.

"I must!" Mutsu stated.

"Uzume, you should get Chiho across the river. It might not be safe here." Harry told her.

Uzume nodded, grabbed Chiho's hand and led her upstairs.

"The rest of us are going with you, Harry," Homura stated.

"We are," Ikki added.

"Yes, we are," Miya said. Her eyes were burning with anger.

"Matsu, can you find the Higa Sekerei with a satellite?" Harry asked.

"I can!" she got up to do so.

"Keep an eye on the Maison Izumo also. If it's not safe here, go to the lab and erase the door there back here," Harry told her.

"I will!" Matsu said and ran up the stairs.

.

Although Harry knew Jeff, or whatever his name was, like to collect Sekerei, he knew the boy didn't pull nasty tricks like suddenly attacking someone. Mutsu was also too honest in his protectiveness to engage in dirty tricks. If he was allowing others to protect Jeff, that meant they were in deep shit. He got his long coat and staff, and assembled with everyone. Then had Mutsu show him where this battle had taken place.

.

The building was easy to spot, the fourth and fifth floors were missing big chunks of wall that were now in the street. Beside the glass and masonry on the sidewalk, police were there and a body was covered up. Two ambulances were also present.

"Do you know who that is?" Harry asked Mutsu.

Mutsu shook his head.

Harry had a feeling they were going to be chasing after these guys. "We need to find one of the opposing Sekerei. Even a good blood stain from them will do."

Miya put a hand in Harry's shoulder. "I'll go look with Mutsu. Keep everyone else together."

Harry nodded and walked towards the police. Seeing an officer standing at the tape barrier, he said, "Hi, The one who owns the apartment up there asked me to come investigate. He's Mikogami…"

"Hayato." Kazehanne supplied.

"Hayato," Harry repeated.

"This is police business. Stay back," the officer said.

A woman who looked like a detective came over. She was in plain clothes, but the type of suit only a cop would wear. Shot hair trimmed just above her shoulders and a stern face. "Who are you?" she asked

"Harry Dresden Ma'am," he said with a quick bow. "I think we might know who did this. May I look at the body?"

She pulled out a picture of the uncovered body. Kazehanna looked over Harry's shoulder.

"That's Katsuragi. One of Higa's Sekerei." Kazehanna said.

"So, Higa was behind this," Harry concluded.

"Do you know who killed her?" the police woman asked.

"Someone trying to defend themselves," Harry told her. "There's most likely more bodies upstairs."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

Harry looked up at the building and said, "Just look at the destruction. These people didn't come to drink tea. A kid named Mikogami lives here. Someone attacked his family. A someone named Higa, who owns the East Side hospital. The kid came to me and asked for help. I'm going to ask you for help to piece together what happened here."

"Isn't that presumptuous to assume an influential businessman is behind this?" the woman asked.

Harry pointed to the sheet covered form. "That's one of his girls, lying right there. I bet there's more inside."

"You know much for not being here," she said.

"Because he told me what happened?" Harry asked.

Miya came out with Mutsu right behind her, holding a bleeding girl in his arms. "It's Yomi, she's still alive!" he said.

"Get her to the MBI hospital," Harry told him.

The police woman said, "Officer, take them and stay with them. Inform MBI staff of who she is."

Harry pulled out his phone. "I'll do that now."

"Just WHO do you think you are?" the woman asked, glaring at him.

"Acting CEO," Harry said then called the hospital.

"He is," Miya added.

If anything, the policewoman looked even more irritated. She hooked a finger and said, "You over here."

Harry went with her. In a controlled but strong voice, she said, "Look, there is one dead body, and property destruction. That makes this a police matter and NOT your concern. Take your band of groupies and go do something else and stop getting in our way unless you want to be cited for obstructing justice!"

Harry raised a hand and said, "Fine. I'm just telling you what I know of what happened and who is behind it."

"People who are involve will do that. So leave," the police woman stated.

Harry turned around and went over to his group. "We're done here anyway, I don't think Higa is hanging around."

"Pay him a visit?" Karasuba asked.

Harry glance hack at the body in the sidewalk. "Tempting, but I'd like to find out why he's doing this," he said in a musing tone.

Matsu called and told Harry six Sekerei who looked like Higa's were headed for the 'Sister and I' bakery. They ran to intercept them. Luckily, they got to the street before Higa's group arrived, Matsu said they were still two blocks away.

To prevent a big fight in the city, Harry explained to Hikibi who was coming, and to get Seo safely away. With the store emptied, Harry got himself a big root beer float and two straws. He put Akitsu behind the counter and had Kazehanna stay outside on the roof across the street and Homura in the back room with Musubi.

"Ashikabi? What are you doing?" Ikki asked.

Harry guided Ikki over to a table by the window and sat down across from her. "We're going to share a root beer float. It's an old dating tradition."

Looking at him curiously, she asked, "Dating?"

"Yeah, you know, hanging out just enjoy being with each other," Harry explained.

Casting him an intent look, Ikki said, "You do know we're about to have a big fight, don't you?"

"Relax, come on, it'll be fun," Harry coaxed.

Leaning towards him, Ikki said, "Ashikabi, there's something wrong with you. We should be getting ready to fight, not sitting here drinking soda and ice cream."

"OK, if it will make you feel better," he said. He grabbed his staff and intoned, " _defendarius!"_ They were covered in a light blue bubble.

"Happy now? Come on, sip with me. It's kinda like indirect kissing," he said with a grin.

Ikki snorted out a chuckle. She looked out the window and said, They're coming."

Harry reached over and clasped her hand. "They let's make them think they are unimportant," he coaxed.

Ikki cast him a sober look and said, "I trust you, Ashikabi."

They were sipping their float and holding hands when the six Sekerei came in carrying their various weapons. One with a whip stopped and barked, "Hey who are you?"

Harry looked up. Innocently he asked, "Me? I'm just her having a date with Ikki. If you're looking for Seo and the lightning twins, they left. You're welcome to sit and wait until they return."

"You're an Ashikabi!" she stated, pointing at him.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes and this is my beautiful Ikki. She's really awesome. With that scowl, I'm not sure you'll get …"

"Shut up and get up!" the girl snapped. You're coming with us!"

"No," Harry said simply.

The girl lashed her whip. It bounced off the bubble. She stared at it.

"Do that again, that was funny," Harry chided.

Another girl had a black scythe. She went to drive it into the table. The scythe bounced and nearly took whip-girl's head off.

"You should be careful with that, someone could get hurt," Harry said firmly.

"What is that?" Scythe girl barked.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked them. "If you're looking to make me your Ashikabi, I'm flattered, but I'm already taken."

"You BAKA! We're here to kidnap you!"

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked.

"All Ashikabi are being rounded up so all Sekerei will be obeying ONE Ashikabi, or else die!"

Harry put finger to his lips then asked, "Let me guess. Higa?"

"No!" Whip girl aid in a heavy tone. "Our Ashikabi was heavily burned. When he was put in the hospital, Kakikazi took over and put him in an isolated room. We do what he says … or our Ashikabi dies."

"Wow, now that's a turn of events he totally deserves," Harry said. "Where is this Quazimoto?"

"Kakikzai," the girl corrected. "He has taken Ashikabi's office. We must do what he says, or Ashikabi dies, and so do we."

"Wow, you're in a pickle, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Tell you what. I can't have you running around kidnapping people. What I can do is take care of this problem for you. All you have to do is put your weapons down and let us take you prisoner. Quazimoto won't know what happened to you…"

"His name is Kakikzai!"

Harry flipped an hand and said, "Whatever. Just surrender and I won't have to hurt you or your Ashikabi. Quazimoto on the other hand, is in for a surprise."

"He will kill our Ashikabi unless we obey." the girl grated.

"He's watching us," A girl with a big hammer stated.

Harry looked at her in thought. These girls didn't look happy. He eyed Ikki. She shook her head slightly.

"This Quazimoto is in East Side hospital?" Harry asked.

"Admin building, and it's Kakikzai," whip girl said.

Harry though for another moment, then said, "Akitsu? I'm going to need everyone to follow us, but stay out of sight."

"Yes, Ashikabi."

All Higa's girls turned to see Akitsu's head poking up above the counter.

"Yes, girls, you're in a trap, no way out," Harry told them. "They are all single digits too except Ikki here. They will wipe the ground with you then hang you up to dry. Your only chance is to cooperate. Cooperate and you live, and so does your Ashikabi."

Whip girl swallowed. "We must obey," she said.

"Then you will," Harry said and got up. He offered a hand to Ikki. She got up, he put her arm in his and patted her hand. "Homura, we're leaving, let Miya and Kazehanna know what's going on."

"I will, Ashikabi." he said from the back doorway.

Musubi appeared beside him. "Ashikabi?" she asked.

"Stay with Akitsu, I might need you later," Harry told her. He then looked at Ikki and said, "Come, Dear." Harry moved to the door and opened it for her. All the Higa girls were still standing in place, eyeing his Sekerei.

Harry stopped in the doorway. "Are you girls coming or not?"

"Go," Whip Girl said, trying to sound firm.

Harry walked out and down the street with Ikki on his arm, the Higa Sekeri following him.

Harry's phone rang.

"Harry Dresden."

"Harry, it's Matsu, what's going on?"

"We're taking a walk to go see the guilty party. I'll probably need a new phone soon."

"They caught you?"

"I let them catch me. It's complicated. Just keep an eye on us. I'll see you later." He put his phone away.

Harry could feel Ikki was nervous. He wanted to get her mind on something else. He offered, "I was thinking about getting a hotel room later. Just us."

Ikki eyed him. "You're thinking about things like that when we're in this position? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, maybe. I do owe you some quality time," he told her.

"How about if you just get us out of this alive?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

Grinning, Harry asked, "If I do, we can go have some fun?"

"Anything you want."

"Oh good! I was thinking about some whipped cream and chocolate syrup," Harry said happily.

"For what?" Ikki asked.

"Use your imagination."

Ikki stared at him. "Those are toppings," she said.

"Yes,"

"You put those on food."

"And things you lick," Harry told her.

Ikki frowned at him, then her eyes slowly opened and she blushed and turned away. "You don't mean…"

"I certainly do," he stated.

She gripped his arm harder as she thought about what he was saying. "You… you don't mean…" she asked weakly.

Whispering in her ear, he sang, "Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket."

Ikki flushed back to her ears.

"Hey! What are you talking about!" Whip girl asked.

"None of your business," Harry told her.

Ikki was staring off at nothing and blushing. At lest she wasn't dwelling on what might happen when they reached Quazimoto.

Harry's phone rang again.

"Harry Dresden."

"It's Miya. Benisubasa has been found. She's unresponsive, but still has a heart beat. I'm having her air lifted to MBI. As soon as this is over, we'll go see what we can do for her."

"Is there a chance to save her?"

"We don't know. It may be too late already."

"Do what you can as soon as you can. We have to save her if at all possible," Harry said firmly.

"Ashikabi, you are in trouble. That is our first priority," Miya said firmly.

"I'll be all right, do everything you can for Benisubasa. Save her if you can."

"Ashikabi, I do not feel comfortable about this!"

"I know. We'll get through it. Save that girl if at all possible. Please."

"Matsu will have to come help," Miya warned.

"Then she does."

"Your heart is too big for your own good, Ashikabi," Miya grumbled.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes it sucks to be me," Harry said with a sigh.

"I only need to send Matsu, so she won't be watching you any more."

"Understood. Thanks, Miya."

Miya hung up.

Seeing Ikki watching him, Harry said, "Benisubasa has been found. She's alive, but barely. Maybe Matsu can save her. We'll have to wait and see."

"Benisubasa, from the Discipline squad?" the Hammer girl asked.

"Her Ashikabi ran away on her. She's not doing well," Harry explained.

"Why would you care about her?" Whip girl asked.

"Because my Ashikabi cares about everyone," Ikki said proudly. Looking back, she frowned and said, "Even you."

.

While Harry walked along with Higa's Sekeri behind him. Miya, Karasuba, Akitsu and Homura quickly made their way to East Side hospital. Musubi and Kazehanna shadowed the group with Harry.

Looking out from the rooftop they were on Musubi bore a worried frown, "Kazehanna, they won't hurt our Ashikabi, will they?"

Kazehanna said in a coo, "I don't think they can, hon. Ashikabi is He Who Is. For all the great power he has, he treats all the little birds very well." She let out a giggle and added, "I actually feel sorry for this Kakikzai. He has no idea the trouble he's brought upon himself."

"We're suppose to protect him, not him protect us," Musubi said with a frown.

"Ohh," Kazehanna said and leaned into her. "Doesn't it make you feel a little special that he does everything he can for us? Hmm?"

Musubi grew a grin. "Yes. it does," she admitted.

.

Haihaine was a good climber. She crawled around the outside of the Hospital, looking into windows. One room she found, the door was shut. The man inside was bandaged head to toe. She also noticed he was chained to the bed. Opening the window, she went in.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "Discipline squad, aren't you?"

"Not any more. Who are you?"

"Higa Izume, as if you didn't know."

Haihiane pulled her phone out. "Miya I found him … right."

She put her phone away then used her steel gauntlet to cut the huffs. "Can you get up?" she asked.

Higa made a pained face, but struggled up to sit. "You here to kill me?"

"No. We wait and I keep anyone out. Ashikabi is on his way."

"Who's your Ashikabi?"

"He Who Is."

.

There were few Sekerei around who hadn't acquired an Ashikabi. The pickings were slim, but Kakikzai needed more of his own. He had a few Ashikabi's like Higa and the Sahashi girl in his clutches, but he needed more of his own to watch the others.

Higa had a great plan, he just hadn't taken it far enough. Sekerei were powerful, but Ashikabi were weak humans. Threaten the Ashikabi, and Sekerei would do whatever he said. Through the Sekeri, he could rule the city like Minaka did. Only he'd have all of them working for him.

"We got one, in the conference room." a blond girl said as she came in.

"Good. Any word on Higa's Sekerei?" he asked.

"They are coming up the street, only six, with a man and a girl."

"Bring them to the conference room also," Kakikzai told her.

.

Harry was getting tired of walking, but at least they were here. The Admin building was beside the hospital. Coming up the sidewalk, a girl in a nurses' uniform came out to meet them. "Bring him, follow me!" she stated.

Homura jumped down onto the sidewalk behind her. "Harry, Hahaine has Higa he's safe."

Harry pointed at the girl behind him. "Take them to him. He's their Ashikabi."

"Yes, take us!" Hammer girl cried.

"Follow me," Homura said and ran off. They followed.

"Hey, you can't!" The nurse yelled.

" _Forzare."_ Harry intoned and forced the nurse flat on her back.

She stared up at him.

Bending over her, Harry said, "You concern is taking us to Quazimoto, nothing else."

"Who?" she asked.

"Kakikazi," Ikki stated.

"Let me up!" the nurse cried.

"Take us to your boss," Harry told her and released her. She shot up and walked back the way she came, glancing back at him.

.

The freckled red head in her tattered green yukata was being held up by her arms by two other Sekerei. Beaten, her head was down. She was moaning from the pain of the many hits she took. Kakikazi stood in front of them and asked, "You didn't take her crest, right?"

"No, Ashikabi."

"Then once I wing her, we can restore her back to health." He picked up her chin and smile at her. "Not the prettiest but she will do."

"No," the girl whined and pulled her head away.

"Soften her up some more," Kakikazi said in a stern tone. The girls to each side holding her arms, kneed her in the ribs making her cry out in pain. Kakikazi let them give her a few good shots, then said, "Enough."

The girl moaned then cried. "It really is better to be winged, than suffer any more abuse, isn't it?" Kakikiazi asked.

The door opened up. "Ashikabi, I have Harry Dresden here."

Harry came in. He eyed the bespectacled man, and the girl being held up by her arms. "That's not very nice," he said.

"I am going to wing her, then I'll deal with you." Kakikzai stated. He grabbed a handful of the girl's hair pulled her head back so she was looking up at him and bent down to kiss her.

" _Flickus Bicus"_ Harry intoned.

The crotch of Kakikazi's burst into flame. Kakikazi forgot all about the girl as he cried out and swatted at his pants.

" _Forzare"_

Kakikai then flew back across the room to slam into a desk and over it.

"Ashikabi!" the Sekerei cried and ran after him.

"Ikki, Get her out of here," Harry said.

When the girl was let go, she fell to the floor. Ikki ran over and helped her up to stumble out the door.

"Hey! Quazimoto! What you just tried is equivalent to rape, you do know that?" Harry asked.

Kakikazi's Sekerei ripped his burning pants off. They all looked at Harry. "Quazimoto, tell your girls to stay back, or the next fire I light your ass with, they won't be able to put out!" He leveled his staff on them.

Enraged, Kakikazi yelled, "I'm not this Quazimoto!"

"Yes you are." Harry stated. "You are trying to capture Ashkabi so all their Sekerei will obey only you. That's not happening. I'll make you a deal. Pack up, leave town and don't come back. Do that, and I won't kill you. If you stay around here, you're going to be nothing but a blood spot on the wall."

Pointing at Harry, Kaikikazi yelled, "Kill him!"

" _Samgt Dispersius!"_ Harry intoned right in top of his words.

The Sekerei moved to do as Kakikazi ordered, then jerked as his body was flattened against the wall, then burst apart to cover the walls with blood and bloody bits of his body.

' _It's about time you got serious, Harry.'_ Lash said.

Both Sekerei girls bore shocked looks of horror. Their backs covered with their Ashikabi's blood, They turned to their spattered Ashikabi, dropped to their knees, then fell limp into his pooling blood.

"Shit," Harry spat. Upon hearing 'kill him', he immediately used a killing spell. He hadn't even thought about it, he just did it. He checked both Sekerei girls. They were dead. He walked out to the hallway to see the red head leaning on Ikki and crying.

"She OK?" he asked.

"Battered, She needs to get to the hospital," Ikki told him.

"Then let's go, we're done," he told her.

On the way out, they saw the nurse girl lying face down on the floor. Harry checked, she was dead. They had to get out of here. He went outside to see Kazehanna and Musubi waiting for him. From the hospital Homura, Haihaine and another Sekerei came towards them. Akitsu and Karasuba came from the other way. Harry waited for them.

Haihiane spoke up as she approached. "Higa is now with his Sekerei."

"He may be trouble when he recovers," Homura warned.

Harry nodded. That was a possibility. Looking at the other Sekerei he recognized the Whip girl. She bowed. "Thank you for returning our Ashikabi to us."

Harry pointed inside and said, "Tell your Ashikabi to behave himself, or he'll look like Quzimoto in there."

"Who?"

"Kakikazi," Ikki told her.

"Harry," Haihaine said firmly. "The captive Ashikabi have been released. It is time for us to go."

"Yes, Ashikabi, Miya has already left for MBI. She and Mastu are going to be meeting the helicopter bringing Benisubasa in," Karasuba said.

"Where's Seo and the twins?"

"Back home. They want you to come by when you can."

Harry called an ambulance for the beat up girl. While they got her loaded in, Yukari came up to him.

"Brother! Thank you for saving us!" she cried and hugged him.

"I'm happy we could help," he told her. "By the way, is there a bus around here? We have to get back to MBI."

"You don't know the bus schedule?" Yukari asked.

Harry offered her a weak grin and said, "No, sorry."

"Our Ashikabi is scatter brained," Akitsu said.

"But he means well," Ikki added.

"You are NOT taking a bus," Karasuba stated. "I'll call a limo for us."

"Fu fu fu," Kazehanna chuckled. "Karasuba won't ride a bus?" she asked with a crooked grin.

Karasuba frowned at her.

.

Going back to MBI, Harry wanted to find out how Benisubasa was doing. They met Matsu coming back up the hall. "Matsu, how's she doing?" Harry asked.

Matsu stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry, Benisubasa is gone. We couldn't save her."

"Damn," Harry grumbled. That was at least five Sekrei that died today. This wasn't suppose to be happening. Worse yet, he was being part of the problem. He'd killed three Sekerei by himself when he killed Quazimoto. Ikki put an arm around him for support. A hand laid on his other shoulder.

Kazahanna said from right beside him, "Do not give up, Ashikabi. You are winning much more that you loose. You save all the little birds that you can."

Harry offered her a weak smile, which she returned. "That red headed girl is being seen?"

"She is. You did save her from a forced winging," Kazehanna assured him.

"That's something."

"That is a lot." Kazehanna assured him.

That didn't make Harry feel any better. He had no idea the death of an Ashikabi also killed all the Sekerei bound to him until today. Even an Ashikabi rejecting his Sekerei had hit Haihaine very hard and killed Benisubasa.

No wonder Ikki had been so upset when she thought he didn't want her. Their lives depended on him, literally.

As strange as all these things were, Harry had to admit, this was his life now. Even if he did find a way to get back to his own world, he could not leave the women who'd bound themselves to him. If he left, they would die. He could not have that on his conscience. Thinking about this got him thinking about his Sekerei.

Each in their own way, loved him. He too loved each of them. His feelings for Miya were more of a friendship of mutual respect and support. Homura too was like a best friend he could always depend on. Kusano felt like a daughter to him, and he would always protect and treat her as such. His relations with the others weren't so platonic. He was in love with Akitsu, there was no doubt about that. Kazehanna, Ikki, Musibi, Matsu and Karasuba also. He wasn't in romantic love with Haihaine yet, but he was sure that was coming. He felt like he was doing something wrong, having all these women, but they were expecting love and support from him. He wasn't going to let them down.

On the flip side of the coin, he had yet to see any sign of other magic users or supernatural creatures besides the Sekerei. That was a big relief. He was sure they were around somewhere, and when he ran into them, he'd find a whole new set of rules he'd have to go by. Still the reprieve was a welcome relief. The only thing he had to deal with from his own world was Lash and lately with all the sex going on, she seemed to be acting better.

' _What can I say, you're making me happy,'_

' _Base needs, huh?'_

' _Hey, I never got the chance on my own. I find I'm really liking it.'_

' _Good for you.'_

' _It's good for you too, host.'_

Normally, after accomplishing a mission, he'd be going home. Not this time. Everything he knew was gone, and unless he was willing to kill his entire harem, which he wasn't, this was his world now.

Who knew, maybe having more hot women around him that a Playboy executive was some sort of cosmic reward for all the hard years he'd endured. They were all loyal to him, it was only right that he be loyal to them. And at least remember who they all were.

The End

 **Ending Note : I felt a strong desire to finish this fic, and I thank Knight Estoc for giving me that chance. I will freely admit, as was pointed out, I didn't do as well with the Character Harry Dresden as he did. I thought he did a superb job. My rendition was somewhat lacking, I just couldn't seem to do what he did. I apologize for that. IMO, much of the hate that was cast upon him was unfounded and unfair. Harry didn't know anything about the Sekerei world when he was thrust into it, and Knight played him like that, which is exactly what he should have done.**

 **To the fans, I thank you for your support and advice. Thank you for sticking with me.**


End file.
